Lightning and Thunder
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Jason and I are teaming up finally to bring you Loki story of epic proportions! This time, Loki has gone too far using the Olympians to wage war against his brother Thor, and as fate would have it, Loki gets the raw end of the stick for his endeavors.
1. As Fate Would Decree

Jason and I are teaming up finally to bring you Loki story of epic proportions! This time, Loki has gone too far using the Olympians to wage war against his brother Thor, and as fate would have it, Loki gets the raw end of the stick for his endeavors.

This story a bit special in the fact that it's the first fanfic Jason and I have worked on together, and as of now, this story has 28 pages with no spanking (Only 5 pages uploaded so as not to kill you guys :P) But, we started it this morning after only 3 hours of sleep to to starting this story at 4:30AM with the intention of just 'starting' well... this turned into an all day no sleep writing extravaganza! We didn't stop writing until 8:40PM :P It was damn cool working the way we did for as long as we did. I'm super exhausted, but I'm severely pleased with the way this story is going. It's actually might end up being my one fic that I've written on that doesn't have spanking...( or at least not any yet or planed for any time soon) It's been a pretty fun ride with both comedy and angst! :P Hope you guys enjoy chapter one! XD

Hercules looked about himself in confusion, Zeus' booming voice snapping him out of his stunned reverie. How had he gotten here? Why did he wield Ares' enchanted war axe? Hercules scanned his surroundings to see that Thor, god of thunder lay before him, recovering from obvious wounds, regarding Hercules warily.  
Zeus' eyes flashed in anger as his gleaming visage filled the skies above them. ''Hercules! What have you done? You break the millennia old pact between our pantheons in striking Thor!''  
Hercules' eyes reflected dull recollection, his mouth agape as he tried to sort out what he had done and why he had done it. He did not remember retrieving Ares' axe from its place within the Olympian treasury. The last thing he remembered with clarity was his visit to Olympus to share wine with Dionysus. How did this axe come to be in his hands? And why battle his dear friend, Thor?  
Thor stood himself shakily and wiped blood from his chin as he watched with confusion as Hercules threw down his weapon. ''Hercules, what madness ails you to act in such a fashion, attacking me without provocation and surrounded by innocents?''  
Hercules glanced at the fearful faces of those standing around them, and realized they stood upon a city street in New York, the wreckage of burning vehicles and more than one building testament to their savage battle.  
Zeus' voice snapped his attention back to the lightning god's visage. Zeus was not one to be ignored. ''Son, I demand an explanation for this affront!''  
Having no ready explanation for what had just transpired, Hercules only looked up at Zeus with a baffled expression painted across his face. ''Father, I know not what I have done. I believe I have been bewitched!''  
The towering image shifts as if to reply, then the beaming eyes darted past the two combatants, observing a shadow slinking away down a side alley, holding a large object under one arm which had caught Zeus' eye. That object should not be in this realm amongst these mortals. ''You there! Come from hiding, and reveal to Zeus who has the audacity to steal from my treasury!''  
Both Thor and Hercules wheeled about in surprise, seeing a tall lanky form stumble from hiding aghast at being caught. The man stood wide-eyed in shock at the thundering voice that addressed him. Long slender horns curved from a familiar helm atop his narrow visage.  
Thor gritted his teeth in recognition and disgust. ''LOKI!! I should have known you were behind this!''  
Loki snarled glaring hatefully at his brother. "Victory was mine! You only live now because you were saved from my cunning by another all powerful god!"  
Zeus' voice shook the heavens, his tone one of disgust. ''You stole from my personal library, you took my life statue of Hercules controlling him against his will and breaking our ancient pact, all so you could quarrel with your brother!?''  
Loki's rage contorted into a deeper frown as his eyes whipped up to the heavens. Who was this Olympian god to speak to him in such a manner? Zeus was no ruler over him or any Norse god, but there was the pact to contend with, and that fact worried Loki, and he was quick to defend himself, "My affairs with my hated half-brother concern you not Olympian! Your own son, Hercules led me to yon treasury where these effects lay strewn about for the taking. I merely borrowed them with no intention of keeping them. It is not I your eye must fall on but that of Thor and Hercules for breaking the pact fore I have yet to raise a weapon in battle against you or your ilk."  
The skies grew dark, unnatural displays of fearsome lightning arcing among the suddenly roiling clouds, occasionally stabbing down nearby in a deafening roar, like fingers stabbed down from the heavens. The ground shook and civilians fled in all directions many screaming in terror. ''You dare speak to ME so, you whelp!? You stand with my charm in your hands and claim you did not use it use it to control my son? Do you think me a fool!?''  
Hercules gulped, glancing worriedly at the trickster god. He did not think Loki knew what he was getting himself into, riling the god of storms in such a fashion.  
Thor stood in wonderment at how similar this scene was to many he had seen between Odin and Loki. He wondered if Loki might have overstepped himself, as he was no blood of the mighty Zeus.  
Loki paled at the mighty display of fury, but Zeus' words struck an ever deeper chord of resentment as this was not the All Father addressing him, "I know not of foolishness on your part my lord, but as I have stated, all the events that have transpired here have been enacted through the fault of your son's carelessness and your own lack of guarding your enchanted trinkets. I wish not to have words with you, and I willingly forfeit such items," as Loki said this, he placed the statuette of Hercules on the ground at his feet backing away and crossing his arms to scowl his indignation.  
Slabs of the very street grated up all around Loki, trapping him in a makeshift prison of asphalt. The booming voice resounded with rage. ''You say it be my fault you took that which belongs to me, and think you that returning them shall make us even? You would return them, willingly or not, and you do not decide if we have words, I do! I should slay thee outright! But unlike yourself, I shall honor our pact, and will hand you to your All-Father for judgment.''  
Thor stepped forward, his eyes cast up to the glowering image in the sky. ''Mighty Zeus, Loki is a master of escape, I fear your prison might not hold him, however, douse him in water, and his powers are nullified for the time he spends wet.''  
Loki bellowed out in no less than shock at Thor's words, "Traitor! And you claim me to be of infamous evil when you turn so quickly on your own to these other gods not of our heritage!"  
Thor leveled Loki with a piercing glare. ''You say this so shortly after you attempt my death at the hands of a close friend?''  
Zeus' voice rang out again as a fire hydrant ripped itself from a nearby curb. ''Brother Poseidon, grant me leave to bend your waters for but a moment to quench this vile creature's powers.'' With that the water turned from its normal upward course to splash over Loki's form, the trickster unable to dodge from within his cage.  
Hercules watched all of this play out, his expression darkening as his role as Loki's pawn sank in. He may have once stood for Loki, seeing as he was relative to the noble Thor, but since Thor himself seemed to rescind aid to the trickster, Hercules decided it would be fitting to allow Loki to face his father's unstable wrath. After all, his own words had inspired it.  
Sputtering as the force of water poured down on him violently slamming him into the asphalt pillars of his make-shift prison, Loki squalled out his anger, "Enough! I am subdued and need not this use of aggression to keep me tethered here!" Although his words sounded furious, a wave of actual fear began to work its way up Loki's spine realizing far too well the trouble he had found himself.  
The voice that filled the heavens sounded in reply. ''As I have already mentioned, you decide nothing, I care not what you feel, cretin. I am summoning your lord Odin forthwith.''  
The night grew silent, and Thor took a seat upon the hard ground, binding his wounds as best he could with torn pieces of his own clothing.  
Hercules approached Thor, scratching the back of his neck, his face a picture of apology. ''I am very sorry, my friend. I did not wish you such harm. Your brother must not know how dangerous that enchanted axe is that he pilfered from our armory.''  
Thor sighed deeply as he replied. ''Nay, my brother wishes me death, and tries mightily to achieve that goal, seemingly at all costs.''  
Hercules grunted in response. ''This may have cost him dearly, he is fortunate he did not anger Zeus beyond reason, or he would be naught but a pile of ashes now.''  
This was happening much too fast, and Loki suspected Odin would banish him for quite some time over this recent debacle. Growing rigid in anticipation, Loki desperately began compiling a workable lie to deter his father's wrath. Surely Odin would not allow the Olympians to kill him would he?  
Some time passed, the two warriors watching Loki shiver alone in his cage, when a bright beam of light suddenly erupted nearby. A giant of a man stepped from the halo of energies, his massive form armored and bearing the symbols and regalia of his station as god of all Asgard. His one good eye scanned the scene before him before resting on the cowering form of Loki. ''You foolish child; what mess have you created that I was actually summoned to Midgard, and by the lord of the Olympian pantheon, no less.''  
The booming voice from above responded readily. ''Your offspring has incurred my wrath most severely. Not only has he robbed valuables from my sacred realm, but he speaks to me as one who does not know his station, an insult to his kin. In addition, he has threatened the lives of two of our sons WHILST breaking our treaty of peace between our peoples.''  
Loki interjected fearfully, "Father! It is not as it may seem! Surely, I meant no disrespect to the lightning god by not revering him as I do you my liege… Hercules guided me to Olympus and in turn to the Olympian treasury where such ornaments were held. I merely fondled the statue in my curiosity forgetting to replace it. So, as you can see, this has been quite a misunderstanding!"  
Hercules stepped forward, his anger boiling into his features. ''Liar! I went to Olympus to visit my old friend Dionysus, he must have followed me from concealment to gain such entry. And I am certain the axe I wielded did not fall into my hands by some cosmic accident. If he did not knowingly take the life statue, why did he hide whilst me and Thor battled?''  
Zeus' voice also interjected. ''That statue takes a great deal of mystic focus to use. Does Loki claim that Hercules battled Thor with the stolen axe of his own volition?''  
Thor also chimed in. ''Loki's words upon being caught in the act suggest he took both items into his possession. Most strange that Hercules would attack me with the axe unless Loki first gave it to him. Also, I know well that Hercules prefers his mace to any other weapon save his hands.''  
Loki wailed a plea of innocence, "There is no proof of such treachery! I was a witness to this battle but nothing more!"  
Odin glared long and hard at his son, until the silence weighed heavy in the air. ''You still claim innocence despite the fact that you hold no grounds. I am deeply ashamed to call you son at this time.''  
Odin's words caused Loki's brow to furrow in defeat; there was no winning here, and Loki realized continuing the lie would only drop the opinion held of him in the eyes of his father more than it had already been. Sighing his discontent, Loki admitted, "I did not claim innocence but merely projected the automatic reaction to any wrong doings is a finger pointed at Loki." Frowning and dropping his gaze to the ground Loki continued, "I really did mean to return the artifacts, and I know I should not have taken them. I cannot take back what is done, so banish me as you always deem fit for my transgressions against your beloved Thor."  
Odin sighed as he shook his head slowly at Loki, the others all remaining quiet, giving the All-father time to reach his verdict. ''You have trespassed against not only me but also against Zeus and his.'' Odin turned, regarding the heavens without actually turning his head up, as if he were somehow level with the skies. ''If such sounds agreeable to you, I shall turn Loki over to you and your kin to punish him as you see fit. My only request being that you do not take his life.''  
Thor raised his eyebrows at this statement. He had never heard of such a thing before, but perhaps the difference in discipline would succeed where so many banishments had failed.  
Hercules smiled a humorless smile. Yes, let the ingrate come to his realm. Loki would rue the day he made a pawn of the prince of power.  
Loki's jaw hung agape in stunned silence before the shock let go of his tongue, "WHAT!? You… father! You can't be serious! I may be returned disfigured beyond repair! Would you leave your son to such a fate?"  
The sky pealed out a satisfactory grunt of acknowledgement. ''This does please me. I promise no permanent harm shall befall yonder serpent. For what period of time shall I keep him?''  
Loki whimpered as he heard this. Surely, Odin wasn't going to go through with this?  
Odin scratched his chin as he gazed upon Loki's worried expression. ''Methinks this will be good for him. Keep him as long as you desire, until such time as you find him properly penitent. And beware, he is master of the lie.''  
Loki screamed out at this, his voice a pitiful shriek. ''Noooo!''  
The bellowing voice above seemed mirthful after Loki's response. ''It is agreed, I shall treat your son as though he were one of my own, until such time as his course is corrected, and he respects his elders.''  
Hercules' smile was a sinister toothy grin now, and Loki quaked to look at him. ''Welcome to Olympus… brother; I shall regale you with tales of the…interesting interactions we brothers of Olympus have as we escort you to your new home.''  
Loki turned pleading eyes on to Odin, "Please father! Do not leave me in their hands! I am verily sorry for the shame I have bestowed upon you! There must be some other form of penance I can perform that would not leave me so enslaved."  
Odin turned his back to Loki with a dismissive wave. ''Nay.'' Was all he said as his form coalesced into shimmering lights before disappearing from view.  
Thor shook his head sadly at Loki's wail of fright, but also turned to leave after bidding a quick farewell to Hercules.  
Hercules waved farewell to Thor as the thunder god swung his hammer, preparing to launch into flight. ''I bid thee farewell, mighty Thor. You may trust that I will see to it that Loki regrets the wounds you have taken this day.''  
Loki wonders in abject silent misery what the prince of power could mean by such a statement.


	2. Rude Awakening

The clouds above recoiled, the night regaining its original cast and weather. The pavement surrounding Loki returned suddenly to the ground, smoothing over as if it had never moved. Loki watched as the spray of water finally stopped its torrent upon him, the fire hydrant returning upon its base. A large wizened man with flowing gray hair and beard stood before him now, his rich robes denoting without doubt that this was no other than the almighty Zeus.

Loki frowned his hatred of his newfound situation but said nothing, watching as the robed figure approached him.

Zeus gestured to the devastation around them, as well as the growing force of mortal police barricading off the area and staring at the gods from a safe distance. ''First order of business, my boy. You have two choices. One; you clean up this mess. Two; I turn you in to the mortal authorities and insure you stay wet until such time as whatever sentence they levy on you is carried out.''

Loki cringed at Zeus' ultimatums taking pause to wonder which fate would be worse before stating simply, "I am drenched and relinquished of my natural ability to do so. If you wish this task of me, you will have to dry me to return my powers to do so most readily."

Zeus smiled dangerously at the trickster. ''I will do so if you decide to clean your mess.''

Loki growled his frustration, "I do not plan to sully myself amongst the mortals even though the sentence would likely be less revolting in the long run."

Zeus smiled. ''So thou would forget that an extended stay in prison would likely 'sully' thyself far worse than a simple bit of cleaning. It is your choice, make up your mind. I am the god of Olympus, not the god of excess time.''

Frowning Loki shifted his glance to the streets around them before responding, "I will rebuild this waste of space as you have decreed was your wish of me."

Annoyance flashed in Zeus' eyes, but he smiled, gesturing with one hand. A large broom and a wheel-barrow were summoned into place beside them. ''I thought to return your powers for the task, but I think your attitude has changed my mind. Of course, you could always choose instead to refuse. I will then simply call a policeman over and watch from above as you work for years in the prison quarries.'' Zeus winked as Hercules could not help but let loose a vengeful chuckle. ''I assure you we are going to have a good laugh at your expense either way, young fool.''

Loki's eyes squinted angrily at first Zeus then Hercules; he couldn't believe they would threaten him so! Looking back to the broom and wheel-barrow at Zeus' side, Loki grunted his displeasure snatching the broom up to stalk off to the furthest edge of the created mess if only to remove himself from the presence of the Olympian gods.

The Olympians' riotous laughter could be heard as Loki swept, and people could be seen crowding the police barricades, staring at Loki's work with amazed bewilderment.

Loki did the task he was commanded to do, but he did so slowly as he had no plans to break a sweat for Zeus, and he'd hoped he would dry soon enough to get any of the more grievous chores attended to with the use of his magic.

Loki worked in silence, and after some time, noticed Zeus had departed, and more disturbingly, that he did not seem to be getting any drier, despite the large gap of time he spent sullenly pushing dirt around in circles. Hercules approached the trickster with a smile on his face. ''Well, I'm going to rest over yonder, I suggest you don't try to run off, or I will be permitted to do things you won't like. By the way, I suggest also that you hurry. If the mortal police get bold enough to come over, I have been instructed to allow them to do as they will. Might want to get a move on.'' Hercules turned then, still smiling as he laid himself down among a pile of tires, snoring shortly thereafter.

Loki burned in frustration and agitation as he watched the oaf plod off and lazily throw himself onto a heap of tires. It was infuriating! Loki let his anger push him to clean faster not because of Hercules words but more so due to the fact that these mortals gawking at him embarrassed him, and he wished to be free from their prying eyes.

It took many hours to make headway, and Loki found himself quickly exhausted from the unaccustomed labor. His eyes told him it was nearing morning, the sun playing on the horizon, and still he was not finished! The police continued to move the barricade closer as teams of workers showed up to repair the damaged buildings or at least cordon them off.

Loki found himself slacking off as more mortals busied themselves with the surrounding wreckage as he thought, 'Fie! They should be fixing this rather than I! This is not the place of an immortal let alone a prince!' Grumbling in tiredness and aggravation, by mid afternoon, the work was finally completed, and Loki walked over sullenly to where Hercules still lay splayed out upon his mattress of tires. Frown deepening, Loki kicked the side of Hercules' make shift bed, "Wake up you lazy bum! I have finished yon task!"

Hercules stood more quickly than Loki could follow, and grabbed him roughly about the front of his tunic, lifting him off his feet to glower into his face, his jaw set grimly. ''Wake me again so disrespectfully, and I will show you what we Olympians do in response to such foolishness.''

Once the surprise filtered out of Loki, his expression reflected annoyance as he replied haughtily, "Your father promised mine that you could not harm me, so how is it you would wish to prove yourself Hercules? You say I disrespect you, but you sleep on trash like a feral dog. I cannot see a way I 'could' possibly disrespect you worse than you already do to yourself."

Hercules shook Loki, as if to remind the trickster he was held aloft by one muscled arm. ''My father stated 'no permanent damage'. As you are aware, I know our godly bodies can take on a great deal of…stress.'' Hercules pulled Loki closer so that their faces were scant inches apart, and Loki's eyes widened in fear. ''Your brother Thor probably took your insults in stride, but you will find me a much rougher brother should you continue to spew poison my way.''

Loki not wishing to get pummeled in front of the gathering mortals stated quickly, "The work is done. Is it not time to leave this place?"

Hercules set Loki down almost tenderly with a smile, straightening Loki's collar for him. ''Yes, my brother, we are off to visit your new home. Come, I will lead you there…this time for real.''

Loki pouted at the reminder not really wishing to comply but knowing he had no other choice, "Yes… well, let's make haste then."

Several days pass in which Hercules leads Loki over mountains and through wilderness, Loki complaining the entire time to the laughter of Hercules. Once they finally entered a cave Loki recognized from before when he had followed Hercules here, he brought his mind away from musing darkly about the fact that he was still drenched with water to focus on the fact that it took nowhere nearly so long or so rugged a path to reach this place before. Hercules gestured to the portal to Olympus with a smile as Loki glared hatefully. He would not humor Hercules by complaining about the extended route.

When they entered the lands beyond Loki saw a vast mountain the likes of which few mortals have ever laid eyes upon. He also noticed grumpily that they were at the base of the mountain, and not at the top as they were last they took a tunnel like this one…

Unable to contain his fit of anger any longer, Loki shouted heatedly, "You vex me with this journey! There was no reason to go such a distance other than for you to show me cruelty! You mock my plight now prince, but know that the memory of Loki and the hand of my revenge far outstretches what ye may believe possible!"

Hercules made an almost passable look of dread as he waggled his fingers in the air to either side of himself. ''Oh no! Please spare me the vengeance of thy sopping wet ninety pound wrath, brother. Perhaps if your memory outlasts your stay here I will have to one day properly pummel you; is that your threat?''

Loki's face bloomed red as his vehemence grew, "Ninety pound… there is more to fear than physical battle! It is obvious a simpleton like yourself would not understand so base a thing, or you would not have so easily forgotten how I, only scant days ago, controlled you like a puppet! And to think, you were not even my focus!" Feeling as if he had won the fight verbally, Loki could not help the smile that slowly crept across his face.

Hercules closed the portal behind them with a dull thud, and the door disappeared from their side. ''Welcome, Loki, your new home has many things to teach you about what you thought you knew.'' Hercules' face smiled even if his eyes did not. ''And maybe one day you will be dry again.''

Loki huffed, "I will learn nothing from the likes of you, and as for being dry, I can see that you Olympians fear my mystical might and as such must feel the need to restrain me in such matters." The constant wetness did chafe Loki in more ways than one, but he was determined not to let the brute Hercules know the level of discomfort he was really feeling. He wondered just how long he would or could remain in such a state before going mad.

As he walked Hercules laughed at Loki's response. ''Indeed; Mighty mystical powers, perhaps, but apparently quelled by a bit of water. I think we can handle that. And as for learning, it is for your sake I hope you begin to learn, and fast. You will find no one to pamper you here as back in Asgard.'' Hercules gestured up at the forbidding mountain. ''First lesson; you earn your rights here. The right to talk, eat, and run about freely. I have been patient with you and allowed you to rant, knowing that you can only dig your own holes to fall into here. I suggest you save your breath for the climb, for I will not carry you, and we shall not stop.''

Loki could not hide the look of horror that played across his features before it was replaced with disgust, "Right to talk?! You cannot quell my voice! As for we of Asgard, I would not speak of things you know nothing about." Bitterly Loki made a point to slow his pace up the mountain as a small act of silent defiance against Hercules threats of impending doom. Let him walk his own pace, Loki would make it to the top… eventually.

Hercules laughed again. ''You are fortunate you do not speak to Ares. He would reply to your comment by cutting out your tongue. Think that might silence you? I have spoken to Thor of Asgard, and if you will recall, I have visited your realm. I believe I know enough. '' Hercules looked back at Loki as the trickster lagged behind. ''I would hurry if I were you. You do not wish to know what creatures inhabit this mountain at night.''

Growing more irritated by every word the prince of power spoke, Loki growled, "You continue to make many threats to my person and for my safety, but we both know that your father had set his word that I would be returned as I was taken. How would it look on your pantheon if your father could not uphold his word?" Loki grinned devilishly at this remark feeling quite satisfied that he had Hercules right where he wanted him.

Hercules stopped for a moment to look back at Loki. ''You are clever with words, little man. But again you twist them. Zeus only promised WE would do you no permanent harm. If you are eaten by a griffon, I care not.'' Hercules chuckled to himself as he continued his steady climb.

Loki frowned at this looking behind him and listening for any noises in the distance before he scurried to catch up to Hercules, "You know, you don't have to take such long strides."

This evoked bellowing laughter from Hercules, and the two continued up in near silence, Hercules whistling to himself from time to time and Loki occasionally muttering under his breath. At long last as the sun neared setting they topped the peak, Loki collapsing from the strain, still having not slept since his previous hard labor. Hercules smiled down at him as he panted weakly. ''Alright, we are here, now for the difficult parts. No more easy walks for you, brother.''

Loki turned weary eyes up to Hercules, "Easy? I…I cannot continue! My limbs ache, and I have no more strength from lack of rest. We must rest now!"

Hercules shrugged. ''Ah well. It was nice knowing you, or at least interesting. The flying predators will more easily see you here on the peak, I give you one hour before you are eaten.''

Loki whined, "I care not if I am eaten! I have been treated most erroneously by you and your kin! I am a prince! I should be respected as such and not treated like a slave!"

Hercules chuckled as he looked into Loki's face. ''You think you are free?'' Hercules drew a knife from his belt and threw it upon the ground at Loki's feet. ''Here; now you cannot say I did not aid thee. Earn your right to live.'' With that Hercules turned and began to make his way along the jagged rocks leading to the castle. ''If I see you again, I hope I find you a little more learned.''

Loki drew his knees up to his chest watching Hercules disappear, a firm pout lining his face. He was so tired, and as Hercules faded up into the mountain cliffs, the sounds of unknown creatures were heard from the sky. Loki spun about wide-eyed looking for the sound and quickly snatching up the knife that was dropped before scuttling up and quickly climbing up the hillside in search of Hercules shouting, "Wait! Don't leave me!"

As Loki rounded a corner he saw Hercules waiting there, a smile on his face. ''Ah, a bit more learned after all. Glad you could find your will to live. Remind me to tell you something you need to know once we arrive in the castle proper.''

Loki merely frowned and crossed his arms across his chest as he followed Hercules, disdain plain on his face for the rest of their tired journey.

Once they arrived at the massive doors of Olympus itself, Loki could not help but notice that the great doors were wide open, despite the late hour. Perhaps they were expected?

Loki turned to Hercules worriedly. ''W-what was I to remind you of, that I need to know?''

Hercules chuckled and slapped Loki across the back, nearly knocking the trickster over. ''Oh, right. I lied. There are no griffons for many miles around the castle. They don't dare approach Mount Olympus. ''

Loki erupted angrily. ''You dare!? How could you lie to me in such fashion?''

Hercules leaned close, most of the mirth disappearing from his features. ''You mean like the lies you told my father only yesterday?'' Hercules smiled again, patting Loki's cheek fondly. ''Besides, you are stronger for it. Just looking out for my little brother.''

"Fie on you!" Loki squalled in aggravation as he swatted the offending hand away, "You are no kin to me! And I did not lie to yon father as you say, I only stated the facts I wished to state. You had led me here albeit not by your own accord! It is not my fault you were too dull to notice you were being followed. Now enough of your games, I have had more than my share of your company."

Hercules grunted at Loki in response. ''No worries, wet one. You shall be seeing little of me once you are escorted to your room here. Here in Olympus, omission is lying. Just thought you would like to know, deceitful as thou are. My memory is not the greatest, but I do remember you admitting your subterfuge to your own father, so spare me the innocence act. Come, I have little interest in spending more time with thee, either.''

Loki pouted at Hercules' words wondering how omission verses lying would be measured in Zeus' court. How long would they keep him here? Surely Zeus would grow tired of him as Odin did… he was apprehensive at the thought more so as to what would be expected of him within such a time.

After a short walk, Loki began to slow as they passed large guest quarters, and looked puzzled as Hercules continued to walk down the hall. They passed down a long hall with much smaller rooms, and Loki began to wonder as they left the other side of the dormitories entirely and approached the castle square. Perhaps Hercules had forgotten he was to be shown his room? Hercules stopped in front of the royal stable and held an arm out, indicating a hay bail in the back of the wooden structure. ''Welcome to your room, prince Loki.''

Loki's face contorted into a mask of rage, "What! I will not tolerate your jokes at my expense any longer! I will not sleep here! This is not fitting accommodations, and my father would not approve!"

Hercules stared at Loki levelly, his expression serious. ''The quarters here are given to servants who pull their weight. You have yet to do so; as I said before you will need to earn your rights here. As far as your father is concerned, Zeus plays that role for you now, as agreed between himself and Odin. And Zeus has given you this hay bale to cushion your head. Be glad you do not sleep outside the castle gates upon the hard ground.''

Loki could not hide the slight tremble that passed his lips at the thought of being a lowly servant sleeping in the stable. It was too much to bear the thought of, and Loki washed his mind of the stinging reply that came to mind not wishing to be demoted to sleeping outside. Taking a deep breath, Loki mustered a tight lipped reply, "Will that be all then?"

Hercules smiled genuinely as he clapped Loki's shoulder with one hand. ''I believe you will do just fine, trickster, just use that intellect of yours and think twice before speaking. Good day.'' With that, Hercules turned, leaving Loki standing shivering, cold, and wet in front of the barn.

Once Loki knew he was alone, he curled up into a ball in the hay letting the tears that had been welling up in his eyes since Odin had decreed this awful punishment for him spill freely into the hay bale he now rested on. The level of exhaustion he felt compounded with his grief as he cried himself to sleep wondering what horrors would await him come the morrow.


	3. Work Release

Loki awoke to someone prodding him with a stick. He had not slept well, and the departing fog of exhaustion parted slowly, allowing him to see that he had not had a nightmare, but that everything that had happened was true and real. Loki groaned as an older man with a neatly trimmed white moustache continued to prod him. ''Wake up. Wake up, young master, it is time to work.''

Loki's patience was at an end, he didn't know who this man was prodding him with a stick, he guessed the fact that he was still in wet clothing had something to do with it, but the act was enough to make him turn viciously upon the old man to snatch the stick from his hands and break it swiftly across his knee and chuck the two pieces across the stable, "Work? What work do you speak of?"

The elderly man watched the two pieces fly across the room sadly. ''That was my walking stick…'' He narrowed his eyes at the prone figure before him. ''I suggest you treat people here nicer. It won't be healthy for you otherwise. Not all of us are crippled old men.''

Loki snapped, "Crippled in mind as well as in body I would presume as to think you have a right to speak to me in such a manner let alone poke me with your bothersome stick! If I were you I would suggest leaving me be lest you find how very 'not' nice I can be."

The man opened his mouth to reply then shut it, glaring instead. ''I was going to tell you some things you needed to know, but do you know what? Fie on you. Good luck with that and do as you will, fool.'' The man turned grumpily and limped away without a word.

Loki watched on in annoyance as the old man shuffled off muttering, "Good riddance." Seeing the sun had barely risen, Loki groaned tiredly throwing himself back into his hay bale and burying himself so as not to be disturbed again until he'd had a more fitful rest.

Loki woke to horrible pain in his shoulder, bucked wildly in fear of whatever was attacking him in his sleep. He was being bitten! As Loki flailed, the horse that had been feeding on his hay bale released him and snorted derisively at the interruption to his meal.

Loki kicked and screamed at the horse but the large animal seemed unfazed. In fact, he seemed to be agitating the animal, and the horse shook his head, stomping a powerful leg angrily, which checked Loki's advance. Looking around Loki realized half of his 'bed' had been eaten, and the barn was now full of horses of various breed, all large. He was trapped in his stall now, the mood of the horse blocking his exit beginning to worry him.

Looking around, Loki searched for any form of weapon to keep the animal at bay finding a grooming brush and frowning at it. "What the hel am I to do with this?" Not akin to befriending animals, Loki tried his luck, "Here beast, come forth I will trade with you a few brush strokes for you to move out of my way."

The animal snorted at him again and Loki cringed, snatching up the brush, ready to throw it as a last act of defiance before he was trampled. As soon as he lifted the brush, however, the large horse nickered, moving quickly to nuzzle his hand, startling Loki. Loki could not help but smile, and he tentatively brushed the animal along it's mane, becoming more confidant as the horse responded favorably to his ministrations, pushing into his hands.

A burly voice made Loki jump. ''What are you doing? You were supposed to work in the castle today. Leave that to the stable boy before Leonis catches you.''

Loki glanced over to see a large man whose frame spoke of a healthy appetite and hard work. Once more being told what to do was irking Loki to no end, but the words the stocky man said pushed his anger farther, "Ever since I have arrived here, I've been told of 'things' I should have already done! I grow weary of these instructions with lack of authority to give them. Who is this Leonis? What have I to fear of him?" Loki sneered angrily at the man as he continued to brush the friendly horse as the only comforting thing he'd experienced since arriving in this dreaded place.

Loki backed up with a look of disappointment as the horse before him snorted at him and backed away, shaking it's head.

''He doesn't like your tone. If you want him to be nice, you have to be nice too. Very simple, and it works with people too, imagine that? My name is Herice, I'm the stable man. Leonis is the custodian for the castle. You are currently nobody. That means I have authority over you, as anyone else on Olympus, especially Leonis, omitting the gods themselves.''

Loki huffed dismissively, "Baa, I am a prince of Asgard. You do not know my station and will not tell me as much. I demand to speak with Zeus! He is the one whom has brought me here, and he is the only one I will take orders from." Giving the horse that had abandoned him to eat grain against the wall a glare of indignation, Loki's frown deepened as he muttered, "You are a traitor too." Like everyone else Loki thought. Not giving Herice a second glance, Loki walked out of the stable looking about him once he was free of the confines of the building.

Loki found the castle square very large, easily rivaling the one he was used to back in Asgard. People setup small carts to sell fruits, vegetables, meats, and wares. Soldiers marched through here and there, coming and going from the massive castle gate. As he glanced around, Loki became aware that he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to find his way to Zeus with such a dauntingly large city to traverse before he even approached the winding corridors of the castle itself. Loki began to feel the pangs of hunger and thirst, even over the discomfort of his still damp clothing.

Walking up to the fruit vender he pulled one gold coin out from his money pouch begrudgingly handing it to the hag insulted that he would have to actually pay for food. The woman looked at the coin appraisingly turning it over before biting on it to check its validity. Nodding she stated, "I do not have change for such a high coin my lord."

Loki grumbled, "I care not; just give me a bag full of your finest fruit and that jug of wine you have under your wagon."

The woman looked down at the wine stating, "The wine wasn't for sale, but I'll give it to ye for the high coin, I thank you kind sir!" The woman happily handed over the items while Loki waited a bored and slightly irate expression crossing his features. Once fruit and wine were in hand, Loki ate his fill drinking the distasteful wine with vigor to change his state of being even in the slightest. Sobriety was not his friend at the moment. The wine didn't last long, and being used to finer mead, the wine did not leave a lasting impression, but it did help to ease his mind as he walked towards the shining towers of Zeus' fortress to do something about the state of wetness he'd grown most sick of.

As Loki approached the castle, two guardsmen watched his approach warily. As he went to walk past the drawn door, one stood in his way, lifting a hand. ''Who are you and what is your business in the castle?''

Surprised that Zeus had not informed his guard of his stay in their realm, Loki replied haughtily, "Why I am a guest of Zeus, he is expecting me."

The guard narrowed his eyes at Loki. ''We have been told nothing of any guests today. You look a foreigner, dirty, wet, disheveled, and covered in hay smelling of wine. I cannot grant you leave to pass.''

Growing frustration mounted in Loki as the guard listed off his less than glorious state, "You are not in a position for thinking, I have traveled far to come to your dreaded realm at the request of your liege. I have thus been treated unfairly by all in your less than imperial city, and I DEMAND an audience with Zeus! I will not take no for an answer, and if I were you, I would speak to your lord lest you find yourself in bad standing with your king! Now get thee hence!"

The guard shared a look with his companion and finally replied. ''If you were looking to sweet talk me into letting you by, you have failed most miserably. If you are drunk, you need drink less, and if you are a thief trying to swindle your way in, I suggest you seek less dangerous pastimes. We are always told in advance when our lord expects company. I told you. You ARE NOT EXPECTED. Now go away, before I throw thee in the moat.''

Enraged Loki spat, "Are you daft! I am neither thief nor drunkard! I am prince Loki of Asgard! You will not deny me my right for parlay!" At this Loki stamped his foot heatedly balling his fists and shaking them at his sides to release the mounting fury.

The guard glanced back again to his companion, his voice cynical. ''Should I?''

The other guard shrugged at the first. ''If you did, it might not deter him, he is already soaked through. Perhaps he was recently thrown into some other kingdom's moat.''

Screaming now Loki raged, "I WAS NOT THROWN INTO A MOAT!! I HAVE BEEN BEWITCHED!"

The first guard lifted his hand in a calming gesture. ''Look, friend, no one accused you of being thrown into a moat. You are obviously wet from falling drunkenly into a latrine. Now get thee hence before you get a beating to boot.''

Eyes wide with ill contained anger Loki bellowed, "YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY! I am LOKI! God of EVIL! I will surely make way to pay you back for your lack of respect! None escape mine wrath!" Storming away from the guards, Loki pushed one of the small angel statues down the marbled stairs to bust into fragments demonstrating his soon to be wrought vengeance.

The humor in the guard's faces disappeared instantly, and Loki realized he had made a horrible mistake when the first came charging after him. Loki turned as fast as he could, the look of anger drained and replaced by surprised terror as he tried to sprint away. Loki had never been the physical type though, and the guard (being a guard) tackled him within seconds from his flight. Loki yelped, "UNHAND ME ruffian! You have no right to put hands on royalty!" Loki kicked futilely wriggling under the heavier man's bulk to squirm out of his grasp.

The guardsman secured him tightly and angrily yelled in his ear as he bound Loki's hands with a short length of rope. ''You wanted in the castle? Guess what, rogue, you get to go in now, right to the prison cells.''

"No! You must take me to Zeus! I swear to thee you know not what you do!" Loki growled pitifully as he was bound and hauled to his feet.

The guard straightened his uniform and brushed himself off as he regarded Loki. ''Indeed? So are you from a realm where it is okay to break a statue in front of your host's door, is it perhaps a little known tradition of your people?'' He motioned for the other man to come over and ordered. ''Take the drunk below, let him cool off down there a day or two until the mason decides how much he has cost in damages.''

The other guard nodded and tugged on Loki, pulling him along towards the entrance.

Loki, a picture of absolute misery whined, "You mock me now, but once your king finds out how you've treated me, he will be none too pleased!" Loki hoped his words held a pause for the guards, and if nothing else that they would at least notify Zeus of his plight so he could rectify this misunderstanding that Hercules had caused him.

After a long walk through many winding corridors, the guard became tired of Loki's kicking and screaming, and gagged him, hitting him roughly across the ears when he struggled too much. Finally their journey ended in a dark chamber that the guard pushed him into. ''You will be fed twice a day, water and one loaf of bread. I suggest you not spill them, you get no seconds. I will take the gag off now, but shall put it back on if you continue to holler like a fool.'' The guard gingerly removed the gag and then the rope binding his hands, closing the heavy wooden door tightly behind him as he left.

Loki pouted in his cell but said nothing more. It mattered not to these brutes what he said, so he would waste no more breath on them. On a lighter note, the cot they afforded him was more comfy than the hay bale. With that in mind, Loki lay down curling his still wet form into a ball and drifted into a semi sleep to pass the hours until he was released.

An unknown number of hours later, the great door to his room opened, and Loki shielded his face from the light that filtered in as a tall thin man moved inside, a guard closing the door behind him from the outside.

The man had a thin black mustache and long beard, with a balding pate. His eyes squinted in the low light, and he stared at Loki shrewdly, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

Blearily Loki fluttered his eyes open to focus on the man standing before him. Puzzled he asked, "Have you come to take me to Zeus?"

The tall man did not answer right away, but when he did, he shook his head, ''No. I have come to find out why you missed your work shift. I seem to have found out all I need to know, though. Do you have a feasible excuse for your actions this afternoon?''

"What? You come to me to speak of nonsense! Be gone! I would rather rot here than deal with such ridiculousness!" Loki's anger was quick to return as he could not comprehend the sheer audacity of these people refusing him his due right to speak with Zeus.

The man tilted his head slightly as he studied Loki. ''Do you not understand your position here, Loki of Asgard? You are not a free man. You are a servant of Zeus, at the lowest rung of the ladder, as today was your first day of service. You have somehow managed to so bumble your job that you now sit in prison for a crime against your master. Does this shed light for you?''

Loki was becoming distraught over all his adversities as he responded his voice wavering with emotion, "I have no master! Hercules brought me here after hours of labor with no sleep to be had followed by a most strenuous and seemingly endless journey just to reach this crap hole you call a home! Was it over then? NAY! I climb the length of impossible odds up this wretched mountain to sleep not near long enough on a bale of hay! I was then accosted by a man with a stick, bitten by a horse, and kicked out of the shelter I was sent to! I come here seeking Zeus to see what he wills of me only to be mistreated and manhandled by the men supposedly representing your lord! And to top it off, I've been cursed with the inability to become dry for the past two days! So does this shed light?" By this point Loki was standing fully erect rigid with temper, "Oh yes, my father would not allow such gross mistreatment of his son! I wish to speak with your monarch if for nothing more than to inform my father of the injustices I've endured while being in your liege's custody!"

The gentleman before him clamped a steely hand on Loki's shoulder and the trickster realized he was much stronger than he looked as he was shoved to sitting once more. ''You are here to serve sentence for crimes against Zeus, I will hear nothing of these injustices you speak of. If you had not driven off Wilwren, he would have explained what was expected of you. If you had not said something to upset Hercules, I am certain he would have explained that you were a servant here, by command of your own royal father. You would not be in jail if you had not destroyed property, and ultimately you would not be wet if you had not committed the gravest mistake in all of history. I feel little pity for a man who calls his own suffering down upon his head. My name is Leonis. I am your taskmaster, and you WILL do EXACTLY as I say, or I will leave you to rot as you have so foolishly elected. Do you understand, Loki of Asgard?''

Loki's frown deepened at Leonis' words; who did this man think he was? Certainly not one he need take orders from. But perhaps he could work with the man to at least get dry clothes again. "Nay! I do not understand! You wish me to obey you, but I have not been decreed by Zeus to do so… and if it is to be so, I cannot work under such conditions. You see, I am a prince and unused to these accommodations. Perhaps if you can lift this curse of me, I may find this situation bearable enough to be agreeable to your terms."

Leonis was quiet a moment before responding. ''I was told you were intelligent. I think there has been a mistake. You see, what I and everyone else here has explained to you, repeatedly, is that you are no one here, less than the stable boy. In fact, if a commoner from another land were to walk into our gates and apply himself as a slave to the stable boy, his station would be greater than yours. You have no rights, so clear your mind of such foolish conceptions now. You. Are. A. Slave. In fact, you are a slave who is in a very tight spot, being as you are in prison. Do you know what happens to a slave who is in prison for monetary crimes?''

Instant disdain was ever present on Loki's face. "Nay, I do not, but I suspect that you will enlighten me yes?"

Leonis spread his hands and spoke slowly as if explaining a hard problem to a simple child. ''In most cases, they die in prison. You see, they have to pay what they owe to leave, but being in prison, cannot. So they spend their lives here until they perish. Would you like this fate?''

Loki huffed squinting his eyes and pursing his lips with unfettered wrath, "You speak as if you know much of me, but you do not. I am immortal, I will not perish here, and Zeus has decreed I will not be harmed, so I believe you speak of truths you cannot judge to pass. And if it be to rot here in this dank cell or do menial work for you, I'd just as soon rot here and never lift a finger for the likes of you!"

Leonis folded his hands neatly behind himself once more. ''Sure you would. Have you ever spent any time in a prison cell? With naught but bread and water to barely sustain thyself?''

Answering in quick fashion, Loki spat, "I have in fact suffered such a fate. I've suffered being banished to the recesses of space, so nothing you can do can alter or affect my will."

Leonis nodded curtly. ''I have decided to leave you here, then. I have finished my analysis of your behavior. You do not believe I know of you. You are wrong. Zeus ordered me to see to putting you to work, and has allowed me access to everything we have learned of you. You are not truly immortal. You can die, and you age, albeit very slowly. As you 'rot' here, please consider whether this is how you wish to spend the rest of your long life. Cold, wet, and locked away. Good day, Loki of Asgard.''

Having second thoughts on such fates Loki held out a hand, "Wait! Perhaps I speak too brashly. I… I just have had such difficulties you understand, it is hard to adjust to what you would have me be."

Leonis paused, turning back to regard Loki. ''Do you have money?''

Loki nodded yes soberly.

Leonis held out his hand, waiting.

Loki stared at him a moment. ''H-how much did you need?''

Leonis left his hand extended. ''Whatever you have, hand it to me. This is to show me I can trust you.''

Loki growled as him as he handed him his money pouch hesitantly.

Leonis rifled through the large sum of gold coins and pulled a small handful out, handing it back to Loki. ''You may keep this much. The rest I shall pay your fines with for being jailed, replacing that priceless angel statue you so stupidly wrecked, and paying me for dealing with your sorry hide.''

Loki said nothing merely narrowing his eyes before looking away hoping this man would leave his presence for a short time while he fumed and plotted a way to escape this dreadful realm. He was not going to be able to withstand such treatment for long on behalf of Odin or not!

Leonis studied him a while longer, and Loki shifted uncomfortably under that piercing stare. ''You are a free servant with the price you have paid me, as well as released from jail. I shall pay for a month's rent on a small room here in the castle. Remember, you will need to work to earn your way, come to me if you wish to earn your living, I am taking a bribe to leave you be.''

Loki smiled at that. ''If you take bribes…''

Leonis cut him off. ''Do not push your luck. I am doing you a favor. I can do nothing about your wet condition; you will have to earn your freedom from that as you must earn your other liberties here. Remember, you are not a prince here. You are a free servant. You must earn your rights, I have merely made you more comfortable within the confines of the money you brought. Consider it a fresh start. Try not to bumble it again.''

This made Loki both happy and sad. He was pleased that he would no longer be staying in the stable, but the wet situation had to be changed. Once he was alone in his quarters he planned to strip down and see if he could dry himself enough to cast any spells. Not wanting to seem ungrateful Loki stated, "I appreciate your kindness Leonis, I will make a better start this go around. Where abouts is mine room?"

Leonis cocked his head to the side studying Loki again. ''Yes… I will rent it right away, only remain here while I pay the warden.''

Loki nodded and Leonis stepped out, the door shutting behind him. After a short while, Leonis returned with a guard in tow, and they walked Loki free of the prison area entirely before the guard turned back. Leonis escorted Loki to a room with a small man sitting behind a large oak desk, where Leonis paid the man for the rent of a nearby room down the long hall. Once both stood in Loki's new simply furnished room, Leonis nodded to him. ''I bid you learn, Loki, you have another go at getting out of here, all you have to do is show a little respect to those around you. Good day.''

Loki watched him leave thinking, 'respect eh? Maybe I can manage speaking to these heathens in a manner fit for the great hall to see if it lessens my restrictions and hopefully grants me a reprieve.' Sighing, Loki began to strip the layers of wet clothes from his body feeling instantly better being released from the uncomfortably confining wetness as he looked for a towel to dry himself off fully.

Loki rubbed himself vigorously, but found that no matter how hard he tried, he could not get completely dry. So he was cursed for certain, although the dampness for days had been an almost certain clue, he had hoped against reason that his clothing had been enchanted and not himself.

Loki now felt dampness elsewhere namely his eyes at such frustration. "Why must I be vexed so?" Loki whimpered to himself in disgust as he climbed under his sheets glad to be less wet than his damp clothes afforded him and definitely not willing put them back on again anytime soon.

Loki was eventually forced to attire himself once more and leave the room, his twin problems of needing to buy food and pay for more than one month's rent opening his eyes to his need to find work.

Loki choked back his bitter feelings toward the castle custodian enough to visit him, asking for work. Leonis quickly gave him a job… as a floor scrub. As Loki traveled the vast halls of the castle scrubbing the floor on hands and knees, he soon learned that this was work he could not tolerate. So he returned to Leonis, and the exasperated custodian gave him a job as a latrine cleaner, then as a floor sweeper, then as a dish washer, for a day as a cook before he was fired for eating the food, and finally as a window cleaner. Eventually Leonis ordered Loki out of his office. ''Get thee gone! I have nothing for you, you have spent your bribe, and I can tolerate your complaints no more!''

Loki was embittered by his own caused suffering whining to Leonis, "But… but where will I go? What shall I do for a job? Can you not find me a simple task that does not cause me to ache so?"

Leonis regarded Loki as if he were a simpleton. ''Nay, Loki, I cannot find you work that is not work.''

Loki growled, "I'm far too intelligent to do such menial chores! There must be some work where mine mind can be utilized? This work of toiling I am just not meant for!"

Leonis studied Loki in his usual calculating manner before raising a finger to him. ''I will give you the chance at a job above your station, but you get ONE chance. And you must pay me in three ways.''

Brightening considerably at Leonis' presented hope, Loki nodded eagerly, "Speak! Let me hear this chance for I will not fail thee this time."

Leonis shook his extended finger. ''One; unless this castle is burning, thou shall not shadow my door ever again. Two; You owe me one boon, that I may redeem at any time, and three; you are to clear your name involving your actions before.''

Loki looked puzzled, "Actions before? Of what actions do ye speak?"

Leonis steepled his fingers as he watched Loki. ''You have already paid for the statue, but now you need to replace poor Wilwren's walking stick and apologize to Herice and the two guardsman at the front gate. Very simple, nothing to it; won't cost you a coin.''

Loki's hope dropped at the mention of such as apologizing to those individuals that had caused him such strife. Pouting he asked, "If I do so, what would this one chance be?"

Loki almost detected a smile pass for one fleeting moment across Leonis' lips. ''If you fulfill all of these, I will give you the opportunity to be a scribe for Hermes. You will sit around and do as you wish. If Hermes appears before you, you will write his message…quickly. That is all.''

This denoted a fair amount of interest to Loki as Hermes was in a position of exchanging information, and information was power in many ways especially in his current station, and of course the obvious appeal of sitting around doing as he wished was ever appealing. The apologies to the cretins Leonis wished for was a sacrifice of pride Loki was willing to make, "You have yourself a deal, I shall do as you ask. When will I start said position?"

Leonis pointed at the door, ''As soon as you finish your side of it.''

Loki's shoulders sagged in defeat as he sighed, "Fine then, I will do your stipulations and return post haste." Turning to leave, Loki headed to the stable to doll out an apology to Herice and find a stick to replace Wilwren's walking stick. Those two were hard, but the two sentries would be the most difficult after the words that had been said between them and the most humiliating scenes that followed, but it was better to apologize to them than scrub floors for the remainder of his days.

Wilwren accepted his new stick with a thank you as Loki barreled past, and Herice replied to his stuttered apology with a ''Yeah, whatever.'' This made the next one even harder as he approached the two guards.

The guard in the back saw his approach and turned to his fellow. ''Hey, look, it's the wet guy! Looks like he was thrown into another moat!''

His partner scowled at him. ''Nay, he probably just got drunk and fell in the latrine again. Hail, wet one. Have you destroyed any expensive statues of late?'' Both guards snickered at Loki.

The hair on Loki's neck bristled as bile rose in his throat. Gritting his teeth painfully and squinting his eyes hatefully at the two, he growled menacingly, "I have come for you to accept my apology, and that is all."

The first guard raised his eyebrows and turned to the second. ''What do you think?''

The second guard scratched his chin, debating, and ultimately shrugged.

The first guard shook his head. ''We have thought about it, and respectfully decline. You can keep your apology, we don't like drunkards telling us we have to do anything.''

Loki reeled in anger, "Don't? What? What do you mean you do not accept my apology? Baa! It matters not! I apologized, and that was all I was made to do! I shall stand for your snide remarks no longer, and I will yet have my revenge!"

This brought a burst of riotous laughter, and Loki felt himself blushing a deep red as he bristled angrily. Loki stomped away. They would yet rue this day as well! Loki stormed back to Leonis' quarters seething in anger that he did not care to mask when he entered Leonis' office he spewed, "It is done! Your awful task is fulfilled! Now then, I want my due for mine efforts!"

Leonis allowed slight annoyance to pass his face and handed Loki a badge. ''Congratulations, you are now a scribe, filling an opening for Hermes' night shift. That wasn't that hard, now was it? You are doing well, Loki, only two weeks and you are talking to royalty. Maybe if you persist in doing well, Zeus will see you. Now get out of my office, I do not wish to see you here again.''

Loki muttered as he left; his eyes downcast. ''I wish the same, you heathen.''

Another day passed and Loki used his forwarded payment as scribe to buy several more changes of clothing. He was starting to feel ill at being wet all the time, a sensation new to his godly constitution. Thus Loki sat in Hermes' sanctuary, fighting tiredness at staying up all night and the uncomfortable sick feeling, trying not to nod off in his exhaustion.

Loki started awake at the light sound of sandaled footfall nearby. It was Hermes! Loki scrambled to gather his ink pen and scroll, gasping in terror as he knocked over his ink well, spilling it all over his scrolls, ''No!'' Loki searched frantically for another scroll. It was his first day!

A voice from the balcony below called out. ''Scribe? Where art thou? I have no time, and must be off!''

Loki panicked, unable to find another scroll and grabbing up all the ruined papers, unsure of what to do. ''I'm coming! Wait!''

The reply from below only added to his frustration. ''I cannot wait! You must know this?''

Loki grabbed his hair, smearing ink carelessly in his anxiety. ''Please! It is my first day! I spilt the ink!'' Loki had never felt such a feeling before, such failure, in so easy a task, it made him feel the fool. He rushed down the stairs, tearing his brand new coat from himself. ''I shall write on this for the time being. It will not happen again, I swear!'' The coat was wet, and offered difficulty for writing. Loki felt like he wanted to cry from the mounting feeling of ineptitude.

Hermes watched his face and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. ''Relax, my friend, nothing is worth such stress. I would rather be late that see you suffer so. Here, write upon this table.''

Loki fought back a sniffle as the unbearable feelings of failure compounded with his sickness. If he botched this, he would be back to scrubbing floors, and that was not an option for Loki. "I..I yes, the table of course my lord. I will take you message now most hastily!" Unable to keep the frown from his face, Loki readied his quill his wide eyes drifting up to Hermes to begin transcribing the message.

Hermes cleared his throat. ''On this day, the fifth moon after solstice, there was a Cyclops camp of four established on the island of Jermoor. Also among our enemies the centaur, three tribes now remain within the mountains north of Olympus. Of the deadly sea scale serpents…'' So Hermes went on for some time, listing the locations of the enemies of Olympus from a bird's eye view.

Loki did his best to transcribe the message, but the dampness he protruded made the ink smear and the words became quickly illegible to read. Loki knew then that it would not matter whether or not he had spilled the ink; there was no way in his condition that he would be able to keep this job. Did Leonis know this? Was this a set up merely to break Loki's spirit? His inner rage began to build as his frustrations compounded. Leonis would pay for this insult Loki thought as he handed the wet and horribly distorted message to Hermes to read over. The look Hermes gave the message made tears well in Loki's eyes as he waited for Hermes to tell him what he already knew he was about to hear.

Hermes glanced up, handing the message back to Loki. ''Great job, scribe. Keep up the good work.'' With that Hermes turned and leaped from a window, flying away.

Loki watched in disbelief. He was sure that Hermes would have cast him from his office and given the job to another. The fact that Hermes had shown Loki such compassion over such epic failure made Loki's heart swell. He was not used to such kindness, and Loki walked away wondering what the future would hold for him in this position saying he could keep it. He would have to find ways to work around his 'disability' as he most certainly felt a need to prove himself capable now more than ever.


	4. Learning Something New

Loki wandered out into town the next day, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was even more tired than before, and being awake now would only make work later more miserable. Compounding that, Loki felt sicker today than before. Such a horrible feeling! Loki was leaking everywhere, a most distractingly uncomfortable state! He wandered over to the stables. He had heard there was a stable boy. Loki thought to pay the boy to employ him nightly, to write the messages Loki needed to scribe.

After looking around a while, and seeing the horse from before, which he shot a dirty look; Loki located the young stable hand. He was a small boy, maybe ten years old, with a bushy head of brown hair and dark eyes. ''Can I help thee?''

Loki smiled down at the boy answering, "I think the question is can I help you my boy. Can you read and write?"

The small boy shook his head. ''Of course not, my lord. I am but a stable boy, son of a stable man.''

Loki thought on this a moment almost feeling bad for the boy, he could teach him to read and write. It couldn't be that difficult could it? Loki had never taught anyone anything before in his very long life. Up until this moment, he'd never considered the idea or really ever wished to. The wheels began to turn. This could be beneficial on several fronts, if he taught the boy to read and write, he could use the lessons as payment and keep all of his money and have the whelp do his work for him. Of course, he would have to write down all of Hermes messages poorly and wet until the boy could get the alphabet down enough to be able to transcribe his transcribed messages. Was it worth the energy? Loki scowled. There were not many options in this city. He peered back down at the boy and asked, "What say you to learning to read and write? I can teach you, but you must aide me for I have an affliction that does not allow me to transcribe as is needed. What say you boy?"

The boy stared at Loki wide-eyed. ''I-I don't know, master. I can ask my father…''

Loki lifted an eyebrow disconcertingly, "Why would your father not wish this for you? Just think, you can say nothing, and save it as a surprise. Just think how proud he would be of you."

The boy seemed to consider this a moment until his face lit up. ''Okay! Thank you, master, I would love to read and write!''

Loki puffed considerably under the boy's respect, "Wonderful! You will come to see me at the palace; my room is on the ground level seventh room down on the left side of the hall right wing of the castle. I will meet you tomorrow night at the palace gates when you finish your chores to show you the way. We will begin then, and see how you take to learning."

That night was very hard on Loki, but fortunately Hermes did not come to the balcony asking that he scribe a message. The following night the boy met Loki as asked before the gates. The guards jeered the 'drunkard' a bit before the boy arrived, and Loki was happy when they could leave. Loki found it difficult to teach as his own writings came out so very damp. Once the boy finally started to grasp the letters, his symbols matched Loki's warped symbols far too accurately. Weeks passed in this fashion, and Hermes rarely showed himself, much to Loki's relief. On the down side, Loki became more and more ill, and he began to wonder to what extent this feeling would go before it passed. His brow felt warm and he found that he shivered even when it was warm.

Loki taught the boy for several days before the youth finally asked for his lord's name. ''I thought I should know my teacher's name. My Pa says it is a mark of respect.''

Loki was astounded that he'd managed to be teaching the boy for almost a full week's time and had been content to just call him 'boy.' This irked him for some strange reason as he responded, "My name? It is prince Loki of Asgard, and forgive me, I have yet to ask you yours boy?"

The little boys face shone a smile. ''My name is Corbin! Wow! You are a prince? Neat!'' Corbin clapped his hands excitedly. ''One day, I would like to see your kingdom, if my Pa lets me!''

Loki blushed in both pride and embarrassment, he was pleased the boy admired his status, but the thought of his own father and their kingdom's opinion of Loki would never allow Loki to want to show the boy his home even though he'd genuinely really started to care for the boy and his needful attention for his teaching every day. The boy craved knowledge and was rather bright. That spark was a fire onto itself, and Loki marveled at the fact that he sparked it in the boy. It was a good thing, something he was proud of in a very small list of things in his life he could hold up as something to be proud of.

As the second week came to a close, still Corbin progressed in grasping the spoken fundamentals of writing, but Loki's inability to write correctly was posing an impossible hurtle for teaching correctly. At least as correctly as Loki wanted to teach Corbin. A perfectionist by nature, Loki threw his papers down in a rage, an entire scroll ruined by his plight. He cursed and ranted and paced, forgetting the child completely.

When Corbin handed Loki a pair of mitts, Loki stared at them dumbfounded. ''They might not help, I cannot knit to save my life, and they will likely leak, but I thought to try.''

Loki smiled brightly at the warped mittens caressing them fondly, "You… you made these? For me?"

Corbin smiled back widely. ''Yes, master. I started on them the first night I saw your trouble with the water.''

Loki looked down at the boy fondly, "You did an excellent job Corbin… so excellent in fact," Loki stood walking over to his pouch of gold and pulling out a gold coin, "So excellent that I cannot accept them without giving you a little something in return." He held out the gold piece for Corbin to take.

Corbin stared at the coin, wide eyed. ''Master, I could buy you one hundred mitts for so much coin. My father does not make that much money in a month's time! Besides, master Loki, those are a gift, I cannot accept money for them!''

Loki was surprised once more, would not accept money? But he had just remarked how his family hardly made this coin in a month's time. Did the boy need math skills as well? Loki puzzled on this a moment before responding, "Well then, consider this a gift from me to you then. Do not refuse it, it is improper."

The boy nodded sagely as he took the shiny coin in wonderment. ''Thank you, my lord, you are most kind! I shall buy my mother a new dress, and my father new boots, and maybe buy myself a kitten of my own!'' Corbin's face lit up as thoughts of what he could do with the coin occurred to him, and Loki realized this child had never thought of what it would be like to have his own money before.

This thought vexed Loki on many levels as he'd never thought what it would be like 'not' to have coin. It was a foreign thought before he'd been brought to this place. So many changes in indescribable ways; Loki did not know whether he liked these changes in himself as he didn't understand a lot of these new feelings and emotions, but it was one way or another a learning experience. Wanting to brush this mushy feeling away, Loki stated, "Well, I'm sure you'll find many things in town to spend it on, now then let's get back to our lesson for I'm growing rather weary."

Loki had understated his feelings of fatigue. The next night Hermes called to him and he did not hear until the messenger god came up stairs to see where he was about. Loki jumped to his feet when he realized he had slept through Hermes' call. ''My lord?! I know not what came over me… give me but a moment, and I shall be ready!'' Loki rushed to get his things, but a wave of dizziness assaulted him, and he staggered.

Hermes caught him to stop his fall. ''You are heated with sickness. I am surprised you can become sick in such a fashion; it is likely no common cold. I suggest you take time away from your work here. I will have one of the day scribes fill in for your work.''

Loki looked up at Hermes, his eyes watering from an impending sneeze. After he sneezed he spoke softly, his throat sore. ''You would do this for me?''

Hermes smiled down at Loki's shivering form. ''Most verily. You are my most energetic scribe. I would hate to see you fall to illness, and you must not push yourself to death on account of these messages, they will be here when you are well again.''

Loki felt a sense of loss at being replaced by another scribe, even if only temporarily. ''B-but it is my duty…''

Hermes held up a shushing finger. ''Not for three weeks time. I command you to rest.''

Loki's eyes became wide as he heard this. Three weeks? That was too long… someone might replace him in that time! ''Do not replace me, please! I can still scribe, I have another that can help me… I-I have been teaching a boy to scribe, so that I will not wet your pages so…''

Loki saw a look foreign to him, but his heart told him it was affection. Hermes patted him gently upon his shoulder. ''I shall not replace thee, even should the world's greatest scribe petition for your post. I want only you here, Loki.''

Loki swelled with pride. ''Thank you, master! I will not disappoint you! I shall return as soon as I am well, a-and I have energy still to scribe your current message, if you but let me?''

Hermes smiled. ''For certain. The rock giants are amassing to the west, their formations suggest a military leader, they march, not migrate, and they move closer to Olympus. Their disposition towards Olympus is still unclear. The hypogryphs of the Lycanth region are migrating east, and will not be a threat for at least two seasons…''

Loki scrawled as fast as he could, practice making his hand a blur, very little moisture allowed to fall on the actual lettering by his skilled fingers and mitts. Corbin's mitts were always brought along on every shift and Loki used them religiously even though they didn't really keep much of the moisture from seeping through.

As Loki debated what he could possibly do to keep himself occupied with no work, a knock sounded on his door.

Loki opened his eyes disoriented; he'd fallen asleep, again. He'd spent most the day sleeping it seemed, and night had started to fall. It was Corbin Loki gathered as he rasped, "Come forth boy, I have over slept."

Corbin entered, and the boy took one glance at Loki's deeply sunken eyes before recoiling in fright. ''My lord! You are very ill these days! You need to see a healer!''

Loki not wanting to hear about his weakened state shook his head in irritation, "Nay! It is nothing to be concerned over, I am a god, we are immortal, and this too shall pass. We have a lesson to practice, come now." Loki painstakingly sat up wanting more the company of the boy than to teach the lesson. The lessons were getting easier by the day. This was fortunate as Loki lacked the energy to invest the time he truly wished to give the boy. Corbin was a fast learner though, and Loki realized he did not really need his particular tutelage any longer. Loki suspected the boy came more to give company as well which Loki marveled at considering the way he still occasionally snapped on the boy. Corbin would take the assault like water off a duck's back and come back again the next day for more abuse. Loki did not understand the boy's devotion, but he nonetheless appreciated it.

The next time the door knocked it sounded like a booming in his ears, and he groggily walked to the door, the fact that it was midday registering only as he opened the door. Herice's fist connected soundly with Loki's jaw, sending the Asgardian flying backwards, stunned. The stocky stable man charged into the small room after Loki, snatching him up by the hair, his face livid with rage. ''What have you been doing with my boy!? Why does he have one of your funny gold coins!?'' Herice shook Loki like a rag doll with his powerful limbs, Loki's head lolling weakly as he felt himself growing sick and dizzy.

Loki choked back the involuntary retch and spoke as best he could. He still felt so disoriented, so dazed. ''W-what is the meaning of this!? I do not understand.''

Herice took a long look at Loki's face then released him, stepping back and wiping his hands on his pants. ''Have you the plague? I care not, you shall not speak to my boy, if I see you around him again, I will end you.'' Herice pointed his finger vindictively as he said this, then charged from the room as suddenly as he had come, slamming the door behind him.

Loki lay too weak to rise from the blow and sickness combined mouthing the words, "Wait… the boy… He… he…" Loki did not finish his sentence as he felt his body sink into the feeling of the cold floor letting the numbing effect cool his fevered body as he passed back into the black oblivion he'd been riding for the past three days.

Loki woke sick, his head pounding both from a headache and his jaw. Herice packed a mean punch. It felt worse than Thor's at least in this state. Loki struggled to his feet, looking around wildly as if Corbin might be hiding around a corner, ready to tell him it had all been a bad dream, and that he had merely hallucinated in his fever and tripped, hitting his face on a table or some such. But Corbin was not there. He was alone, and remained alone the entire evening.

Another day and night passed of restless misery and no friendship, and Loki found himself sobbing. Why had he let himself care so much? This always happened. He should have known better… Loki was fated to be alone, as has always been. Anger replaced sorrow, and Loki gritted his teeth as he sat in his room. Surely Hermes would replace him. He realized now, Hermes was only telling him to take time away so that he would leave. No one wants Loki around, after all, he was the god of evil. The people here assumed him evil even though they did not know him. Just as his own kin had. Odin had been quick to abandon him here, and soon he would be thrown from this place as well, he was certain of it. It was only a matter of time, saying he did not die first.

Loki woke again, the pains of his body somewhat distant to the throbbing beat of his heart in his ears. He was becoming numb. For the first time, Loki considered the possibility that this sickness might kill him. How strange. Loki did not feel afraid, oddly, he did not feel anything, nothing but the sickness creeping into his mind, body and soul. He looked forward, his eyes playing tricks on him. A great bearded man of wild snarls of hair whose clothing was ragged and torn sat upon a seat across from him. His vision doubled and there were two of him then one again. The man stared at Loki sadly, seeming torn.

Loki assumed it was another fevered dream, there had been so many, and he had faded into a cycle of sleep where he no longer registered how long he had been in this room or had the strength to care. The only person Loki really cared to see was Corbin, and even he seemed to feel like a distant memory. "Who… Why are you… Do you know where the boy is?" Loki mumbled incoherently at the dream figure.

The dark figure shook his head, but otherwise only stared.

Loki became frustrated as tears welled in his eyes trickling down his hallowed cheeks, he was tired of feeling this way, and never before wished for death, but as of now would almost welcome it just for the sake of not feeling and being this wretched form of existence he had become. "Why? I…I don't… I don't understand."

The man shook his head again. ''Often it is not the place of even the gods to understand. We can only adapt and survive.''

Loki groaned a guttural moan, "Survive… ha…if this is… adapting… you can save it…"

The powerful figure smiled lightly at Loki. ''Sometimes, change is very painful.''

More tears cascaded down Loki's cheeks, "Will…am I dying?" Loki trailed his eyes away from the man to the last sheets of paper Corbin had practiced on and he thought it ironic that the boy who stopped coming to see him was the last thing on his mind. How futile and pointless it all seemed to have such emotions for a person whom he knew for mere weeks whereas he had less than half of those feelings for the kin he'd known for millennia.

The dark ragged man leaned forward in his seat. ''Do you Asgardian gods not understand that we never truly die? All life changes. Nothing ends forever.''

Loki snarled, "You riddle me so in such a state… why…" his voice broke into a sob, "You torture me so!"

The man's brow knitted at Loki's comment. ''Hardly. You have no idea how I torment when I set my mind to it. What I have come for is to ask you if anyone will care for you here. If not…'' The man allowed silence to speak the rest.

Loki wanted to turn away from the man's accusation. Could he, or better yet, was he loved? By anyone? Did the boy love him? Did the mittens constitute love? Loki was not sure. He was not sure it mattered now, but he wanted it to matter. He was silent for a long moment before he whispered. "I don't want to die alone. Will you give the boy my pouch of gold for his family?"

The man smiled, a dark look that did not favor his rugged face. ''Perhaps this boy cannot care for you, because his father threatens you. What of your family?''

Loki was torn, he wanted to say yes that they loved him, but deep down in his core Loki was unsure. He didn't feel wanted; he was not the favored son. How many times did he hear that phrase in his long life? Every time it cut, but it seemed to cut less deeply the more he heard it, but this too was a lie as it always burned him, always hurt. But it was fated to be as such. Loki was there to cause discord and strife. He kept things moving, he was an agent of change. But that wasn't the question. Loki's lips pursed in a silent sob as his breath hitched his only answer to the dark man's questions was a fresh trail of tears.

The man nodded, as if reading Loki's mind. ''What about your family here?''

Loki was confused, "Here? But… I have no family here?"

That twisting, almost sinister smile again. ''What of Hercules, who calls you brother?''

Loki sniffled in anger, "He mocks me! Why… why are you asking me these… these questions?" The fever had begun to twist Loki's thoughts and make his heart race. He felt as if he may fade back into the black the more agitated he became.

''In our long lives, never have I heard Hercules call another his brother save Ares. He hates Ares, but he also loves him, and would fight mightily to protect his self-professed kin. Perhaps you look for love or hate when you need both?''

Loki wailed in misery, "I know not love and only hate! None claim Loki out of love but only out of kinship!"

The dark man rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat. ''By Zeus' thunder, your self-pity knows no depth. I'm trying to point out the obvious to you, godling. Those who you think hate you may do what they do out of love, have you ever considered such?''

Loki sniffled feeling rather put upon over the self-pity remark. He thought of what was said seriously considering it for long silent moments before weakly replying in a hushed tone, "No… I … I suppose not. I… I am estranged and cannot think clearly here…"

The strange man waved at Loki dismissively. ''I win regardless of what fate befalls you, but feel the need to tell you these things out of… well, I won't go into that, it is complicated. Until next we meet, wet one.'' With that, the figure dissolved away as if nothing more than smoke.

The last statement referring to Loki as wet one, struck a chord with Loki, and he couldn't help chuckle at the irony of memories that nickname brought him. What had the man meant by saying he wins no matter his fate? His brain worked hard to contemplate further but sleep took hold and Loki faded out once more.

Waking brought more pain, but Loki at least felt more clear-headed this time. At least he could stand without dizziness. His limbs ached and felt like the bone was splintering on every step. Loki gasped stumbling to the door and opening it. The blazing light blinded Loki momentarily, and the hallway felt insanely long as he trudged forward sliding against the wall for support. Anyone who entered the hallway gave him a wide birth shocked and puzzled as Loki looked like he felt. His body had grown emaciated through the weeks of barely eating and hardly seeing the sun had turned his skin a very pale white. Somehow he managed to make it to the front of the palace. How he came to be there, he was not sure, but he had made it. A small cracked smile crossed his face as he took two then two more steps and collapsed.


	5. A slight misunderstanding

Lennis looked over at Pelin, his face a picture of confusion as the wet man collapsed at their feet, his shivering form going still as he lay in the midday sun between the two guards. ''Urm... you suppose we should do something?''

Pelin glanced up after studying the prone form a moment. ''Well, I suppose so. It wouldn't be right to just leave him there... you don't suppose he's just leading us on again?''

Lennis scratched his balding head. ''I guess it's possible. The Wet One always struck me as an over reactor. Hmm... He's awful still, I wouldn't want to feel liable if he's not playing at it.''

Pelin nodded his agreement. ''Yes, I suppose so.''

As the two guards discussed their course of action Hercules strolled to the gates, his intent to enter the castle forgotten at the sight of the slight form on the ground. ''Loki?!'' Hercules rushed forward, turning the Asgardian over to see that the trickster was still breathing shallowly. Hercules breathed a sigh of relief then turned angrily to the guards. ''Were you to just leave him here?!''

Lennis gulped as Pelin shifted his feet nervously, eyes to the ground. ''W-we were just coming to an agreement on the best course of action...''

Hercules shook his head at the two as he lifted Loki gently, cradling him as he ran into the castle. He didn't know what was wrong, so he was going to take their prisoner to Zeus and let his father decide how to fix this.

Zeus looked up as he heard chimes more in his mind than with his ears. Someone was hailing him via his viewing crystal, so he approached the glass, waving his hand over it to see the mists depicted therein swirl away from the image of he who sought communication with Zeus. Odin's grizzly features stared hawkish out of the crystal to study Zeus. ''Zeus, I see thee well.''

Zeus nodded to the other lord. ''Aye, and I see thee well, mighty Odin. What has brought you to my viewing glass this day?''

Odin nodded back. ''I know you have had my son Loki in your care but a short time, but I wished to see how my son progressed, for I understand how... frail he can be.''

Zeus smiled reassuringly. ''Your son is in good hands. My finest servants see to his fulfillment of the tasks he must complete to earn pardon for his foolish attitude. I have heard off-hand from Hermes that he has worked himself into position as personal scribe to the messenger god himself. I would say this marked impro... one moment, someone knocks upon my chamber door.''

Zeus moved across the chamber and began to open his door, but on taking in the sight of Hercules with the half-dead Loki unconscious in his arms, he went to shut the door again, panic on his lordly features. Hercules shoved a stout arm into the door, stopping it from shutting again, the door only ajar enough for the two to see each other. ''Father!? What madness takes you?!''

Zeus hissed at his son, leaning in close. ''Son, shut this door right now! I shall address you in a moment!''

A voice could be heard floating from the other side of the room. ''Zeus? Is everything well?''

Zeus leaned back, giving the crystal a nervous half-smile. ''Everything is fine, lord Odin! Just a small problem with the servants...'' Zeus leaned in to glare at Hercules menacingly. ''...they are on their way NOW.''

Hercules scowled at his father, not liking the deception, but not wanting to fight his father, he allowed Zeus to close the door completely. Hercules paced for a minute or two, Loki still dangling from his arms, and Zeus finally exited his personal chambers. ''Let me see him.''

Hercules could see the worry on Zeus' face and realized that something had gone wrong. His muscles relaxed a bit and he allowed Zeus to view the Asgardian. He had thought Zeus had done this on purpose for a few angry minutes, but now he only wished for his father to set things right.

Zeus stepped up quickly, waving a hand over the prone trickster before whispering harshly. ''Damn it, Poseidon, I meant for this effect to wear off. Why did none tell me he was still wet?''

Hercules glared. ''Because you never asked, father. You have a bad habit of leaving loose ends lying about.''

Zeus glared back, but decided to handle his rebellious son later; Loki was the issue at the moment. ''Leave him with me, I will insure that Hades does not take him until you return. Fetch my brother and tell him to come in all haste.''

Hercules growled at the task but set Loki down gently on a couch within the chamber before setting off to do as he was told.

Loki awoke groggily. Several grizzled faces peered down at him. Two he recognized as Zeus and Hercules, the third was a shaggy man who smelled of fish. Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a now familiar feeling... he wasn't wet anymore!

Still feeling like death warmed over Loki muttered weakly, "You... you tried to kill me?"

Zeus replied. ''Nay.'' He looked over to the shaggy man. ''My brother Poseidon took me to mean that I wished you stay wet eternally earlier, it was a simple misunderstanding. I never wished you illness nor death.''

Even in his weakened state Loki mustered a growl, "Simple... SIMPLE misunderstanding?! You... you... I want to speak to my father! He will know of your treachery! You lie king of lightening! The promise you gave is forfeit for you ne'er to keep your word to keep me safe in your realm!" Loki couldn't help the small pout from remembering all the grueling hardships that had been put upon him in the hands of Zeus.

Zeus leaned back, his chest puffed out in disdain. ''Don't you cock an attitude with me again, boy. That is how you ended up here! You shall speak to your father when your sentence is done. You have suffered as result of Poseidon's error, so the lord of the sea owes you a boon or two now.''

Poseidon growled as he wheeled on Zeus. ''Nay! 'Tis not my error that you did not explain your intent before! This mess is on your head, Zeus, I am tired of cleaning up your messes!''

Zeus balled his fists, a flash entering his eyes and Hercules stepped between them quickly. ''Wait! The castle cannot hold such a battle! Why not allow me to serve Loki his boon on your behalves, if only so that you do not wreck our city as you did the last time!''

Both lords seemed to consider whether this option was viable over massively destructive combat, and both eventually nodded assent. Zeus spoke first. ''Very well, Hercules, thee has a small favor with me for the noble action should thee wish call on it.''

Not wanting to seem the less generous god, Poseidon piped in. ''And a boon from me thee now has as well for thy wisdom.'' With that Poseidon folded his arms grouchily and flowed into the floor as if he were made of water, to disappear under the chamber door.

Hercules took Loki by the arm. ''Come; let us return to your quarters, you do not know what nearly transpired here.''

Loki's head still reeled sickly as he tried to take in everything that transpired through his fevered state. He did remember that Hercules would owe him a boon, and this was something Loki intended to ponder on much in the coming future. Loki balked at the thought of being returned to work at Zeus' whims and whined, "Wait! You... you must not keep me here any longer! Surely my penance be made? And... what of this illness? Make your father remove it from thee! I will not suffer so any longer! I have endured great amounts of discomfort, and I almost perished from such treatment!"

Hercules actually looked sympathetic at first, but as Loki's tirade continued he sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. ''What more want thee, trickster? You already have a boon of your choosing from me. Zeus will release you when you have met the stated requirements that landed you in Olympus, as agreed before you came.''

Loki's pout grew in both frustration and desperation as he whined, "You cannot expect me to work in such manner can you? I wish my boon for you to release me from this punishment and do the required penance for me! This is what I ask of thee!" Loki smiled slightly as he was held up on shaky feet.

Hercules glared at Loki. ''I cannot release thee, but if thee truly wishes for me to do some of thy work as thy boon, I am obliged to do so.''

Loki did not wish this to be his boon for Hercules as he assumed Zeus would not fail to keep him as long as he desired whether Hercules did his work for a time or not. He only wanted to go home now. Somehow this punishment of being held captive by a foreign pantheon was worse than floating in endless space. At least in space or trapped in a tree he still had a vestige of dignity about him. Sighing heavily, Loki muttered, "No. I do not wish to claim my boon so lightly. I will stay in the confines of my room until I find myself well again. When I have thought of a proper boon for you to fulfill prince of power, I will call on thee."

Hercules nodded soberly. ''It is well. If you feel you need aid with the illness I suggest you seek a goddess of life, vitality, birth, or the hearth. You will find me easily should you have need of your boon.'' With that, Hercules wandered off, leaving Loki alone with his coughing fever.

Loki shivered still feeling immensely exhausted as he glared balefully at the silent visage of Zeus whom had said nothing during his and Hercules transaction. He huffed crossing his arms defiantly, "I don't suppose you can just wave your almighty hand and fix this plight you put upon me... nay thou wouldst rather see me suffer so."

Zeus growled at Loki, his lip curling back to show gritted teeth. Lightning played across his features as he stated, ''Be gone with thee, I am in no mood to further tolerate your arrogance after a spat with my brother.''

Loki emitted a grunt of disdain muttering under his breath as he turned to leave, "Thou has nerve to call me arrogant... Odin shall here of what has transpired here, and he will be none too pleased! None!"

Zeus's voice boomed from his back as he passed under the door. ''Be sure when you cry to your father you omit nothing!'' A bolt of crackling lightning arced into Loki's retreating ass, and he yelped in surprised pain as he jumped, grabbing his smoking rear with both hands as the chamber door slammed shut.

The pain helped Loki forget his illness momentarily as he quickly walked away from the lightening god's throne room rubbing at the ever burning bite Zeus had just bestowed him. Loki's eyes watered in dismay a long frown painting his face knowing he was likely to remain in Zeus' custody for quite a long time yet, and his shoulders sagged in defeat as he walked on miserably down the hall. Making it a good sixty feet away, Loki's body reminded him how sick he still was as his muscles burned, but he trudged wearily on. Loki had no idea where he was, but he needed to rest, and he needed to rest soon.

Coming upon a lavish looking room decorated in the finest silk, Loki's eyes wandered over the adornments of the chamber. It didn't look like it was being currently used although the parade of pink the room was decorated in had Loki's lip curl in disgust. Peering back around, Loki wondered how far down the hall he had actually traveled. Time and space seemed so confusing in this state, but he cared not. There was a perfectly good bed for using right in front of him; he would just lay under the blankets, warm himself, and rest but a small amount of time before he continued on back to his less than fancy accommodations. Stumbling over to the bed, Loki pulled the sheets down and climbed atop it sighing his comfort as he sunk neatly into the goose feathered mattress. Now THIS was more like what he was accustomed to! Loki's head had barely hit the pillow before he let the darkness take him.


	6. Love is in the air

Loki awoke to someone... petting him. Looking up he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, an adoring look upon her face as she petted his matted hair. ''You are so dirty! We should wash you up, little stray!''

Loki was puzzled still thick in a sickly haze. Was he dreaming? Where was he? "Who? ...Stray!" He croaked feeling quickly offended at such a comment. He batted the nurturing hand away as he tumbled off the bed with a sickening thud. Upon hitting the cold floor, a dawning realization that he was in a room he most likely was not allowed to be in filled him with terror. If Zeus found out, he would likely make Loki suffer most grievously. Glancing up nervously at the gorgeous fair woman, he apologized, "I... I have made a mistake. I will... I will leave your quarters my lady."

The woman glided around the bed slowly, as if in no hurry. ''Nay, I wouldn't want my new pet leaving so soon after he had found his new home. Come here, little one, I will clean you up properly. The goddess leaned forward, caressing Loki's chin as she pulled him to standing and guided him to the back of the room, where a smaller room held a large exquisite tub for bathing. Loki could almost feel the heat of the water from here. It had been a long time since he had had a proper bath.

The bath was alluring as was the beauty guiding him towards the porcelain tub. How had he longed for such treatment! But her calling him 'pet' unnerved him greatly. Loki was no one's pet! Was she a witch of some sort luring him into a trap? He was too sick to hardly stand let alone fight her, so he muttered nervously, "Nay! I... I must be going now... I... I have appointments of Zeus that need be kept, and I must not dally. I... I respectfully decline madam."

The seductive woman giggled lightly, taking Loki with a delicate hand that belied its great power as she lifted him effortlessly. ''Awww, you are so cute, little pet, how you try to wander off. Mommy is going to wash you up right off!'' Loki started to resist in panic but she levered him easily into the tub, and he sputtered and flailed as she began to apply soap to his churning form.

"S...sss... STOP! No! Please! I must not be wet again! I may die!" Loki sputtered his clothes sloshing wide arching arrays of soapy water about the tiled floor and circling mirrors. Growing angry Loki spat, "Unhand me woman! I am no pet! And I am not CUTE!" Did she say mommy? What the hell was this loony woman going on about? Loki's fears were mounting not only from this woman's persistence to do as she willed with him, but being wet again brought about a deep seeded fear of what the past two months in Olympus had afforded him.

The woman tsked at him, pouting her full lips as she spoke down to him. ''Now, now, pet, you make a fuss like that and mommy is going to have to punish you!'' She began to remove his clothing, ripping them from him as if they were paper despite his best efforts to hold on to his garments. ''Let's get these nasty clothes off of you, and dress you in something more proper once you are soft and clean!'' She held one slender hand to his forehead a moment. ''What is this? You are sick! Perhaps this is why thou are such a grumpy pet! No worries, my sweet, Aphrodite shall nurse you well again!''

Aphrodite? He would have to stumble into the most flippant of goddess' rooms. At least Loki could be thankful it was not Artemis' room for she likely would have beheaded him while he still slumbered. Still this new predicament could not be good for him. Now stark naked and looking over longingly at his torn clothes, Loki pouted at the stubborn woman, "You... you tore my clothes? What... what will I wear now? This is most improper madam! What will your father think? You must release me please!" His wide green eyes looked up at her as he plumed the foaming amass of bubbles to cover his frail now shivering form. He prayed the mention of Zeus would scare the girl in to turning him loose.

Aphrodite giggled into the back of her hand. ''Silly pet. Zeus knows well my games and he and I have had our dalliances from time to time. I told you, I shall dress you so worry yourself not.'' She said this last in the manner Loki would imagine a doting grandmother would a small child as she pinched his cheek. Once she was apparently satisfied with his cleanliness the goddess lifted him from the tub as if he were a puppy and dried him off despite his squirming. She them powdered him to his coughing dismay and began to dress him in what Loki realized with horror to be a soft lacy pink dress. ''I will have to get some boy clothes to suite you later on. I will be sure to select something most adorable for you to wear!'' Her eyes flashed with a manic pleasure that Loki was sure would melt the heart of any mortal man.

Loki was stunned his mouth hanging agape as he stared at himself adorning a dress of the fanciest make. The humiliation bloomed a deep crimson in Loki's very pale cheeks. No way was he to be left in such a state for even a moment! "What? What do you do to me! I will not be attired in woman's clothes for even a moment!" As he squalled this, Loki tried with all his might to tear the clothing from his person breaking into a sweat with the effort. He would rather be seen naked than in this fashion. "Zeus could not allow me to be treated this way! I... I have a penance to serve, so you must set me free! Please! Ask him yourself, he will be most displeased with you keeping me here against my will." Loki pouted audibly as well as physically straining to un-due the buttons fastened in the middle of his back.

Aphrodite swatted his hands away from the buttons playfully. ''You must be grumpy from the illness! We should put you to sleep right away!'' The goddess picked the thin struggling Asgardian up and tucked him under her lean arm as she made her way back into the bedroom proper, pulling a large basket from a shelf and tossing a pink blanket into it before pushing Loki into the basket. He went with the action mostly because her limbs were too strong to resist, especially in his weakened condition. Once inside it, he had to curl into a ball to fit properly. Loki watched with wide eyes as the goddess placed him and the basket at the foot of her bed and closed her door, locking it. ''Wouldn't want you straying off, would we, pet?'' She laid herself across the bed, her perfect figure relaxing comfortably as she stroked his hair with on hand, pushing him back into the basket with the other if he tried to get up. The goddess began to sing him lullabies, as if to lull him to rest!

Loki couldn't believe he had to endure being turned into a doll for the goddess Aphrodite! His vain struggles made his frustrations grow along with his weariness, and he finally gave in submitting to the woman's insistence and curling into a ball tears stinging his eyes as he whined, "I am no animal! Please! You have held me from my duty long enough! I am not well, and I am sure you defy yon father's wishes by keeping me from thy tasks. Can you not speak with him? He will tell you as such!" Loki hoped if nothing else, Aphrodite would consider his words and leave long enough for him to escape her clutches.

Sadly the goddess seemed to have no intent to leave, however. She stayed, gently caressing his hair until the tides of weariness took their course, and Loki began to nod off. ''There, there, little one. Aphrodite shall nurse you well.'' She leaned in and Loki was dimly aware of her kissing him lightly on the forehead as he receded into the blackness of sleep.

The next morning Loki awoke to a beautiful voice ringing through the room, and looked about to see that he was still wrapped into the basket, his captor combing her hair in a mirror as she sang. She looked around to gaze at him through long lashes as he stirred. ''Ah! You are awake, my pet! We have a wonderful day ahead of us! I have acquired some items more fitting for you whilst you were sleeping!'' She sprang up happily, dancing across the room to rifle through a small wooden box. She pulled a bright blue tunic and britches out that Loki thought immediately looked garish with their overly large buttons and white frills. ''See the new outfit I have acquired thee! You will look most adorable indeed!'' She giggled as she moved over to him, clearly intent on changing his clothes once more.

Loki's eyes grew wide his face a picture of mortification as he weakly stretched out of the confines of the basket in an attempt to evade the swiftly approaching Aphrodite. Would she really make him wear that? It was better than the pink dress he reasoned, but the thought of being seen 'outside' the confines of Aphrodite's room in such silly clothing dismayed him greatly. Desperate to find some way out of her forcing him about Mount Olympus in such ridiculous attire Loki turned his most pitiful stare on the woman pleading, "I... I am too sick to be out and about... May I rest a bit more before going out?" In truth, Loki really was still quite ill, and being dragged about he assumed would not do well to his healing, so he hoped she would consider his words and grant him a reprieve.

The goddess stopped in her tracks, regarding him with large wide eyes. ''Oooohhh! Thy countenance 'tis soo adorable when you make that puppy dog face! I think that shall be your name! You shall be Hound!'' The goddess cradled Loki in her arms, lifting him from the basket as she made a kissing face at him. ''Do not worry little Hound! Mommy shall carry thee to yon market to gather her fruits and bread for meal this evening. Perhaps we can even find something for you to eat!''

Loki felt imminent doom creep in to his heart. This was getting worse by the moment! He squalled, "I am Loki of Asgard! And I am a prince, not a hound! You... you cannot carry me about and dress me as if I were an infant! I will not tolerate such debasement!" Loki squirmed in futile effort against the woman's arms as she began to un-due the buttons and pull the lacy dress off his person.

A loud knock on the door sounded and Aphrodite looked that way. ''Yes?''

A deep voice sounded from the other side that Loki recognized as Hercules. ''What goes on in there? I hear the whiny voice of our Asgardian brother pitching through the very door.''

Loki was torn between screaming out to Hercules to save him and saying nothing for the humiliation this scene would surely cause him at Hercules hands. Debating no longer Loki squalled out desperately, "Hercules! Please! Help me! I am being held prisoner!"

Bellowing laughter sounded from the other side of the door. ''Never have I heard a man beg to be freed from Aphrodite's' chambers! Ye must be mad! Ha-ha!''

Loki paled at the thought of Hercules not saving him from the princess and what ire he would have caused her by speaking out against her, but he had to be free from this woman post haste! Squirming anew in the goddess' tightly wound about him arms, Loki squealed in fright, "She is putting me through such horrible atrocities that no man should bear! Please! Hercules, you must plea to your father to make her release me!"

Silence from the hall. ''Truly, I would never consider what Aphrodite does to men to be 'atrocity'. You Asgardians must have strange custom... '' Hercules' voice came through heartily. ''Regardless, you are in her room now; that is not my domain.''

Aphrodite covered Loki's mouth with one finger, her face scrunched up in a condescending pout. ''Hush yourself, Hound! You must not bark so and disturb the neighbors!''

Loki infuriated turned his head violently away from Aphrodite's silencing finger yelling out quickly, "Hercules! You owe me a boon! Free me! Free me!"

A sigh came from the other side of the door. ''Sister, mine charge does seem to wish sincerely you release him. May I ask you do so?''

Aphrodite shook her head quickly despite the fact that Hercules could not see her, her pout deepening. Loki could tell she was unused to people asking for things she did not want. ''Nay! I shall keep my pet forevermore!''

Hercules' voice was reasoned. ''Sister, you never keep them for more than a few days anyways, you will tire of him soon enough.''

Aphrodite turned her back to the door, her face a smug look of finality. ''Nay. I have said my peace, you may leave.''

The door crashed in and Hercules stood scratching the back of his neck, looking apologetic at his shocked sister. ''I am sorry, but I am oath bound to free...'' Hercules' eyes widened at the sight of Loki dressed in his bright pink dress, half of the garment still in Aphrodite's hands. ''What is this strange scene?'' His face contorted in anger. ''What strange past time have you convinced my sister into, you little eel!''

Loki was taken aback shocked that Hercules would think this his idea as he spat angrily, "You... you heathen! This is not of my doing! How dare you accuse me of such debauchery! This is clearly written through history to be Greek in nature! Your witch of a sister has captured me against my will refusing to let me leave! I have tried to speak my peace of duty to yon father, but she listens not! Now, do not judge me; do as you are oath bound to do and free me!" Loki continued to squirm and claw at Aphrodite's iron grip.

Hercules raised an eyebrow at the writhing trickster but his frown did not fade as he moved forward. Aphrodite backed away and held Loki to the side away from Hercules, pulling him against herself tightly so that Loki gasped for breath. ''No! He is mine!''

Hercules stepped up and grabbed hold of the basket with his powerful arms, snatching it away from her as he mumbled an apology. Aphrodite stared in bewildered shock as the two exited the room, Hercules carrying Loki, and the trickster watched as the goddess fell weakly to her knees, her face leaking tears as she began to bawl miserably. He had to assume she had never had anything taken from her before...

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as Hercules walked away with him. Instant irritation then filled him with raging hate over being treated in such a fashion, "Ha! Ye will never lay hand on me again wench lest you suffer my utmost revenge!" Turning loathing eyes up to the prince of power Loki growled weakly feeling the sting of utter humiliation, "I have never been made to endure such evils! How could you let this happen to me?"

Hercules dumped Loki ungraciously on the floor at his words. ''You are free. Oath fulfilled. Continue to spew such poisonous words at my sister, and I shall break your jaw. She did you no 'evil'. Aphrodite is harmless, and now because of you she weeps for the first time in her immortal life. Congratulations.'' Hercules turned his back to Loki in disgust and walked away, leaving the trickster staring in his pink dress and basket.

Loki scowled at the retreating back of Hercules feeling very unfairly treated. Still hearing the sobbing girl scant feet away, Loki's eyes widened in fear swiftly snagging the pink sheet from the basket to slink away as quickly as he could muster. Wrapping the blanket around him to hide not only himself, but also the frilly pink dress he was currently still wearing, Loki made haste to depart this more than awkward scene. He hated them so! Never had he ever faced such trials and tribulations in his long life! He moved down the hall as fast as his aching body would allow wanting to put serious distance between himself and Aphrodite. His only lingering thought was finding his room and sealing himself away to both heal and forget this awful experience.


	7. The Great Dionysus!

Loki spent the better part of an hour wandering aimlessly about the castle being sure to keep his face covered when anyone would walk past. When he finally found his room once more, he silently mouthed, "Odin be praised!" Once he had slipped into his private chamber, relief flooded over Loki as he finally felt safe once more. Falling against the door, Loki slid down the frame locking the door as if the thinly made door could keep him safe if Aphrodite by some chance had tracked him back here. It mattered not now as it was merely the act of locking the door that Loki needed to put his mind at ease.

It took him twenty minutes of struggling with several breaks to finally remove the awful pink dress the goddess of love had imprisoned him in, and as the garment fell about his feet, Loki kicked it in a show of defiance. Turning to his mildew smelling bed, Loki smiled. He didn't care that his room smelled horrid from months of his constant state of being wet. He was no longer wet, and by this point, neither were his sheets. Loki made his way over to the bed crawling under the sheets and curling into a ball satisfied to be free of both Aphrodite and his curse, now he could rest and recover. He planned to sleep away the next week if he could stand to stay in bed for that long. Either way, he didn't plan on leaving the confines of his room for some time!

Several days passed, Loki feeling stronger each day as his godly constitution did its work. By the third day he felt right as rain.

Having three days to heal also granted Loki three days to fume. He was done being a pawn, a slave, and a plaything for these Olympian gods. He was not used to chaos where he wasn't the cause. Now that he was no longer wet, he should have full use of his godly powers and deemed to use them to turn into mist and leave in the same manner that he had come to this place. His penance was served in his eyes!

Loki stood and thrust his hands to his sides in powerful sweeping arcane gestures... and nothing happened. Something was keeping him from using his powers of teleportation! Perhaps he was in a realm that offered no such magical transit, he did not know, but for whatever reason, Loki could not even sense the places he would like to travel to, never mind transport himself there.

Maybe if he could just make it to the portal Hercules had brought them through, he could exit this realm and his powers would return? Hercules had told them there were no monsters on the mountain side, and he still had enough gold to buy supplies enough to get him to the portal with ease. The gates of the city remained constantly opened, so there should not be any opposition to him leaving. No one knew he was well yet, so Loki decided just to be safe, he would wait until night fall to attempt his escape.

After the light had faded entirely from Olympus Loki crept out, pulling a pack of supplies tightly to himself that he had purchased discreetly that afternoon. His new clothing comprised a simple green tunic with some leather britches, not his Asgardian regalia by any means. No matter, he would be gone soon anyways. Loki started to make his way down the steeper cliffs immediately surrounding the castle, admiring the beautiful array of stars out at night, even if there was no proper array of moons in this realm. His pack slipped from his fingers as he grew weary from the climb and when he went to catch it, Loki stumbled. In the darkness Loki could not see to place his feet, and the trickster cried out as he went tumbling into free air, falling. He let go of his bag and began to weave signs of flight with both hands but before he could finish the spell one of his feet found rocky ground and Loki yelped in pain as he felt something give in his foot, and the trickster rolled over rocks, scrambling to stop his sliding fall. When finally he came to a rest, Loki panted as he realized without being able to see that his foot was most certainly broken, and he could not find his bag.

Loki squalled out in abject misery, "Noooo!" Why was it that nothing ever worked out for Loki? He was halfway down the mountain already; it was hard climbing up to the top with Hercules uninjured, it would be near impossible to climb back to the Olympus gates on his own. He had no idea what he was going to do now other than wait for someone to hike back down the mountain. If he waited until day break perhaps he would at least find his supplies again.

The night continued on despite Loki's cries, and hours passed with him lying alone in the cold dark, his leg burning with pain his pampered life had not prepared him for.

Day break finally came, and Loki did in fact find his supplies. It was a small comfort to have his food and water, but he knew he could not just continue to sit here and do nothing. He had to make a choice to either return from whence he came or continue down the mountain. Returning to the city would surely pose many questions as to why he was outside of the city in the first place. Continuing down the mountain into the unknown would prove to be quite perilous and difficult. There would still be a day's journey after reaching the bottom of the mountain, and with a lame leg, it would be doubled. Loki wanted to cry. His life was one big letdown after another! His anger erupted in a futile scream of rage.

A head poked out over the ridge above as Loki looked up. A portly man with a balding pate covered his eyes with one chubby hand against the sun as he stared down at the source of the unexpected noise. His voice was light and melodious despite his bulk, however. ''Hello, there! Having trouble?''

Loki spun his head around to meet the voice that hailed him smiling that he was found and would hopefully be helped by, "Yes! What luck! Please say you will help me? I need traverse to the bottom of yon mountain and across the forest. I will pay you handsomely if you will but help me succeed in my goal!"

The man's face above squinted as he laughed jovially, waving a hand dismissively. ''Nay, boy, there is little you could offer me to try carrying you anywhere. I have wine if you would like some to ease your suffering perhaps?''

Loki was disappointed that the man would not be bought to help him escape Olympus; he took the offered wine though, "Yes. I would like some of your wine. You will not help me, but mayhap you know another who may?"

The man's head disappeared, and some time later he bobbed into view following the winding mountain path at a slow and waddling gait. Loki could see now that the man had four servants carrying him atop a small hand-driven chariot. There were grapes and jugs and various foods stored on the moving platform with the small fat man as well. Even as they approached Loki could see he ate a flank of meat in one hand as he drank from a flask with the other. Once they were close, the tired servants collapsed and the rotund little man reached out to offer the flask to Loki.

Loki brightened considerably at seeing the man return with what would appear to be a most fitting ride as well as more good wine! The first flask was about the most tasty Loki's palate had ever tasted. Although, his Asgardians were more mead people than wine. This was quite fine, and Loki for once in a very long time was quite happy with the circumstances presented him, "I thank you for this most wonderful drink my lord! Tell me, wherever did you find such a treat?"

The portly man giggled mirthfully through squinted eyes down at Loki. ''I made it, of course. Or at least my servants did. It has been some time since I pressed wine with mine own two feet, but they follow my orders to the letter, and it is as if it were made with my own time-honored technique.'' The man chuckled as he watched Loki stumble to regain his balance, a sudden wave of tipsiness overwhelming his senses. ''You might need time to adjust to such fine spirit, young lord. Loki was it?''

Loki nodded his wide smile still in place as he stated jovially, "Indeed! I am Loki of Asgard at your service... well, as much service as one can be with a lame foot at the moment. Thanks to yon spirits though I feel it not!" Loki chuckled before continuing, "I would learn of this technique if you be willing to share! My fellow Asgardians would be quite taken with such a delight!"

The small man laughed again. ''Well met. I am Dionysus, lord of wine, and if you are so interested, perhaps I can show you the vineyards I now travel to. As god of wine, I'm sure you can understand I have a bit of an obsession for it.'' Dionysus laughed hard, his belly jiggling merrily.

Loki grinned filled with much more glee than he really ever remembered. He was quite used to mead, and of the wine he had ingested throughout his long life, it had been centuries since he had had such a unique feeling to an alcoholic consumption. Loki assumed faintly that it must be something specially made by the god himself. Either way, Loki was more than pleased to be invited to join the fellow god on a recreational outing. He supposed there would be more wine drinking along the way, and decided he'd better slow down a bit to keep some semblance of his wits about him. "I would be most honored my liege to attend yon travels with you although I fear keeping up with thee would be quite the task injured as I am."

Dionysus looked about at the four men who had been carrying him and frowned a bit. ''I am sorry master Loki but these men carry what they can already, but perhaps as we eat and drink of what is upon this chariot, it will lighten enough for them to feel comfortable lifting the both of us?'' Loki saw that even this idea did not carry well with Dionysus' servants, each of them blanching at the idea of carrying both men.

It was unfortunate for Dionysus' servants that Loki cared not for their hardships as he responded, "Splendid! I think I will certainly be able to help you out with consuming said goods my lord."

Dionysus went into a fit of happy giggles as he handed Loki a heavy jug and a large loaf of bread. ''Eat and drink these, I'm sure it would help!'' The men started plodding their way along once more, and Loki could almost see each glare at him in turn, though none would look him in the eyes.

Loki smirked at the servant's glares before popping the cork on the bottle of wine and taking a large gulp. Loki could not get over how lovely the wine went down as he swigged down a quarter of the wine with ease wiping his mouth with his sleeve and beaming up at Dionysus. Loki asked, "So tell me fine sir, how far away is your vineyard? Is it close to the portal to other worlds by chance?" Loki would not have been so bold as to ask such yet, but the wine was loosening his tongue the more he drank.

Dionysus laughed long and loud. ''Portals? Has the wine affected you beyond its ken? There are no portals down there that I know of save those portals that lie in my vineyards; and those are portals to parties and dancing joy!'' The chubby man slapped him on the shoulder in the fashion of camaraderie. ''Or maybe ye speak of the portals the womenfolk oft show you when they also have imbibed the good wine.'' The lord exaggerated a wink at Loki then. ''The vineyards are some ways off still, as you can see; I packed much food and wine to insure I grew not bored along the way.''

Loki enjoyed this man's company more and more. The change from his previous encounters with the Greek gods had all seemed quite negative comparatively. This god though, Loki felt he could definitely hang around for quite some time. Hermes was also on Loki's list of okay Olympians, but the fact Dionysus seemed oblivious to the portal he spoke of worried him. "I assure you the wine has not made a fool of me yet my lord as I did come to be in your realm with aide of Hercules leading me through one such portal. I need return to Midgard... err Earth? I know not what your people refer to it as. Either way though, I would be most happy to accompany you any length down the mountainside."

Dionysus regarded him with that same mirthful expression. ''Indeed, let us make merry, and you can tell me all about these lands you have traveled!''

"Oh I have many a tale I can tell you my friend!" The wine had imbued Loki with the gift of gab, and he began to tell the wine god a most elaborate story of the beauty of Asgard and its people's history... or at least any adventure he had been a part of that shined him in a good light.

The two walked for some time, Loki limping on his bad foot, his inebriation increasing as he drank, Dionysus upon his chariot, his servants grunting as they pulled him along. Loki was mid-sentence when he lost his footing, and would have tumbled over a steep cliff if one of the servants had not quickly grabbed hold of one of the horns affixed to his helmet, pulling him back onto the mountain. Loki glanced back to see a short fall into some rather jagged rocks below.

"Oh... That could have been quite... quite a disaster if I must say so..." Loki slurred before giggling finding his situation both strange and oddly humorous. Never had he experienced a time like this, and Loki was pressed to wonder just how many more surprises this realm could show him. He was too drunk to truly contemplate why Dionysus was really interested in his company or helping him. He let his arrogance believe that he, Loki was just that intriguing to inspire such adornments as free food and wine. Forgetting entirely what he was talking about, Loki questioned, "What… what now was I going on about?"

Dionysus smiled widely at the trickster god. ''You were telling me of your plans to leave this place, and of the rich lands you come from that you intend to return to. Please, go on.''

Loki's eyes lit up remembering his goal to exit Olympus most hastily, "Ah yes! There is a portal a good day's journey from here leading to Midgard; Hercules brought me through it but two moons ago. I plan to make my way there most... most readily." Thinking of Hercules left a bitter taste in Loki's mouth, and he scowled taking a deep chug to finish off the wine in the bottle he held. Laying the bottle down shakily on the rocks, Loki began to lament,"I have endured injustices you would not believe to which I care not even repeat! Believe when I say that your fair company has been a highlight of my time spent here in your land. I will be most pleased to bid it farewell." Loki swooned forward feeling a bit too sloshed as the wine was hitting him hard and walking was becoming extremely difficult with his wounded foot. Loki held out a finger to the sky announcing, "I... I think I may sit a moment? This mountainside is proving a tad much in my current state. Forgive me a reprieve." Not waiting for an answer, Loki stumbled onto a flat jutting rock to lay flat on it's cool surface as his head spun dizzily. It was entirely too bright he thought as he brought a flaccid arm to flop over his tired eyes. 


	8. Into the Woods

Loki woke suddenly, realizing he had fallen asleep. Night had fallen and a cold wind blew in, chilling him to the bone. He looked around and saw no sign of Dionysus nor his servants. Only the cold stone below and the starry moonless sky above greeted him.

Loki growled his frustration as he thought sadly, 'They just left me? How uncouth!' Checking his pockets quickly and breathing a sigh of relief that his bag and coin pouch were untouched, Loki sighed dejectedly as he looked down the mountain at how much further he'd have to travel to still reach the bottom. At least his head did not ache, it was a testament to the wine for certain, but it still left him feeling rather dehydrated. Sitting up, Loki dug the goat stomach water bag out of his sack and sipped it slowly. Glancing back up the mountain a small grin crept across his lips at tasting freedom from Olympus. He had done it! Although, if he stayed on this rock, he was sure such victories would be short lived.

Not wanting to further injure himself, Loki took great precaution as he inched down the rest of the way most cautiously. It took twice as long as it should have, and his ankle throbbed most painfully now with the wine's effect all but a distant memory. Finally making it to the bottom, Loki scrounged around a patch of fallen tree limbs to pick out a decent walking stick intent on getting far away from sight of anyone who may be looking for him by this point. Would Dionysus rat him out to Zeus? Loki hadn't told him the reasoning he had been in Olympus had he? He couldn't recall half of what he had said, and this worried Loki enough to pick up his pace just in case.

Loki journeyed for what seemed like forever, days stretching into eternities as his stomach growled for food, the jerky and cheese he had brought long gone now. He would need to find the door soon or begin to starve, his thirst rivaling since his flask had run dry despite his care to ration his sips. When he finally arrived in an area he recognized, his heart leaped for joy and he searched about, looking for the strange door that had led them to this awful place. Rather belatedly he remembered that the door had disappeared as they had walked into this land. So how did one get the door back?

Loki searched his mind for any clue that Hercules could have left calling upon all of his knowledge of the arcane. He was unable to polymorph, teleport, or fly, and as such Loki had assumed that his powers were being withheld from him here, but he had not tried simple directional magics and non-escapist types of magic. Perhaps it was only certain spells he was not afforded? Loki hoped against hope that this could be true summoning with all his might any sliver of sorcery. But, there was none to be had. Loki felt empty and devoid of his powers fully now, and this worried him even more so. Even if he did make it to Midgard, would he be able to access his powers again? Surely Karnilla or the Enchantress would help him for a price? These thoughts did nothing to ease the churning growl his stomach voiced as he pondered what his next move would be.

Loki's musings were broken by a voice shouting from behind him, and he whipped about, but saw no one there. ''You varlet! Thief! Scoundrel!''

Puzzled, Loki's eyes darted this way and that for this ghost voice, "Who? Who is there? Show yourself!"

'Here, you twit! You moron, you self-serving bastard of a man!'' Loki's wide eyes observed a tree as it shook a limb at him, very much as a man would shake a fist.

Loki didn't know whether to be amused or offended as he arched an eyebrow at the tree responding, "Why do you speak of me so? I have not wronged you in any way that I know!"

The tree waved a knot on its furiously at the trickster. ''My arm! You stole my arm, you villain!''

Loki looked dumbfounded down at the walking stick he leaned on, "This? This was taken from the ground at the base of Mount Olympus! Surely this could not be of you more than a day's walk away? Besides, I took it from a pile of fallen dead limbs, if it were yours, you discarded it long ago, and I merely confiscated it for my use!"

The tree hopped up and down, something Loki never thought to see a tree do. It shook hard, it's leaves rattling. ''Dead limb? I was lying in that pile, taking my rest when you viciously assaulted me! It took time to catch you, as I was overwhelmed by pain at first!''

Loki's look turned from awe to incredulous, "What? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! The limb is lifeless? Look," Loki broke a small piece off the end to show his point, "What need of you for this limb where my need is obviously much greater!" Loki huffed his irritation at this tree's audacity anger showing clearly on his face.

The tree looked absolutely livid now, if such a description could befit a tree, and it snatched the limb from Loki's grasp. ''I assure you it was alive before you wrenched it from me!'' The tree swatted Loki with its (arm?) before the stunned Loki could react. ''I hope someone rips your arm from you, and then tells you they have more need of it!''

Holding up his arm to block, Loki shrieked at the biting sting the branch delivered. "Stop that! You... You! I swear I will turn you into fire kindling!" His threats were followed by a shaking fist as he tumbled upon the ground unable to support himself without his walking stick. Thinking that he may need the tree's assistance, Loki apologized, "Listen! I meant you no harm; can we perhaps start again?"

The tree swatted Loki hard across his bottom after he fell, eliciting a yelp. ''Start again? What then, are you going to grow me a new arm? No! I'm going to have to do that!''

Loki whirled his hands back to his prone posterior in shock mouth hanging agape as he growled, "How DARE YOU!" Rolling away from the tree's reach, Loki fumed, "I hope it takes an eon to grow back you worthless hunk of wood!" Loki then started to pick of rocks to chuck in his fury at the tree.

The tree dodged the rocks nimbly; something Loki would also not expect a tree to be capable of. ''Oooo! That's it! Now you are going to get it!'' The tree moved in close, swatting viciously with its branch arm, pelting Loki's backside and arms as he tried to block the tree's assault and scramble away.

Loki was aghast unable to comprehend what had just happened, but he understood clearly what WAS happening as he squalled out, "OW! OW! I'm sorry okay! Stop!"

The tree pointed it's limb at Loki vindictively. ''Think on this if ever again you think to claim the limbs of another, you hooligan!'' With that the small tree ambled off, still ranting and shaking it's limbs as it left.

Loki frowned hatefully rubbing away the sting the tree had left and wanting to scream out insults at the departing tree, but he thought better of it. Without magic and nursing a broken ankle, it was best to just let this battle go. Sighing Loki felt rather alone and vulnerable. What was he to do now? He couldn't fathom how to find the portal, and he was terribly hungry and thirsty with no food or water. He couldn't go back; it was too late for that. Not only would he not make it back up the mountain before his needs took him, but he most assuredly would face some grievous punishment for his show of defiance. No, it was better to starve out here then go back to Olympus and face utter defeat at his own hands.

Loki searched for a long time, trying to locate some source of food without really knowing what he was looking for. The vegetation here was all foreign to him, and he did not expect to capture an animal with his bare hands while lame, never mind what to do with it if he did manage such a task. He had no knife for skinning or fire for cooking, even if he did know how to do those things. At long last, when Loki had all but given up his gaze lifted to see fruit upon a low hanging tree. He did not recognize the fruit, but it was large, and he imagined the juice inside would help with his thirst as well as his ravenous hunger.

Plucking it tentatively, aware that this tree wasn't about to attack him for grabbing its fruit, Loki inhaled the sweet scent longingly. The fuzz that covered the fruit tickled his chin, and letting his hunger speak its peace, Loki dug in eating the fruit in its entirety.

No sooner had he finished his meal than the tree in front of him turned to regard him with bole eyes. ''Why would you do that? How would you feel if I had walked up, plucked some fruit you grew right out of your hands and ate it... do you have any idea how long that took to grow? You didn't even say thank you, never mind not asking in the first place.'' The tree shook at him derisively.

Loki was astounded and not wanting to get beat upon a second time he was quick to hold up his hands in a gesture of submission, "I... I was hungry. I meant not to offend. Truly, is this forest all alive? I only wish to leave these lands lest I insult more of your kind! Perhaps you can guide me away, so I cannot feed upon your fruits for my survival?"

The tree seemed to appraise Loki for a moment. ''Well, you do look the foreigner, so I will allow it this once.'' The tree seemed to shrug, which, from a tree, definitely looked odd... ''Which way out of this forest you wish to take is largely dependent on where you want to go... so where do you want to go?''

Feeling a glimmer of hope, Loki smiled, "I need to get to Midgard if you please... err... also known as Earth? Can you help me tree?"

The tree scratched it's... head? ''I have never heard of this Midgard Earth you speak of... and I have heard of many places, since we trees have nothing but time to talk. It must be very far away, beyond even the reach of our traveling gossip.'' The tree regarded him coolly a moment. ''My name is Bolis, I would rather you call me this than 'tree'; in return, I will not call you 'mammal'.''

Loki smirked at Bolis, "Aye, I am Loki of Asgard; perhaps you have heard of this realm?"

The tree stood quietly then seemed to perk up. ''Aye! Asgard, home to the mighty Thor! Yes, a distant land to be certain, but we trees could not help but know of Asgard's noble champion Thor!''

Could he not even escape the mention of his brother's nobleness from this damned tree? Instantly annoyed, Loki huffed but kept his temper in check. He needed Bolis to escape Olympus, so he had best suck up his resentment as it would do no good to voice his opinions here and now. Loki instead mumbled, "So you know of my ...land then..." He did not wish to claim Thor as his brother just in case Bolis had heard other things namely of his own hatred towards Thor. "Can you then lead me to a way there?"

Bolis shook, his leaves rustling. ''Nay, only the far-ranging exploits of the valiant Thor are known to us. The rest is lost to distance...''

Loki's brow scrunched in both irritation and frustration, "Then what other lands do ye know of? I'm starting to wonder the validity of your knowledge. I care not, I just wish to be anywhere but here, as long as where ever it is may be is hospitable and the trees will not attack me for eating their fruits. Do you know of any such place Bolis?"

The tree studied him a long few minutes, and just when Loki had begun to think Bolis was not going to reply, ''Indeed, I know a land not that far from here where the trees do not have the spine to defend themselves from vagrants such as yourself. And there are others like yourself, so you may bother them instead of our kind I hope.''

Thinking this sounded a bit more where he likely wanted to be headed, Loki replied, "Aye. I am most readily willing to follow you to such a place as I prefer my trees spineless and less obstinate like yourself."

Bolis harrumphed at Loki then with slow care the tree extricated its long roots from the ground and began to shuffle slowly into the brush. ''Well, let us be moving then; the sooner you are gone the better.''

Loki limped along behind the tree and they traveled for some time, moving at a painstakingly slow pace. Loki supposed trees did not move that quickly... though that they moved at all was also something. After he they had traveled so far that Loki felt he could not take another aching step, Bolis pulled aside some low hanging tree branches and pointed. ''Behold a land of persons like thyself. They call it Olympus.'' Loki's heart sank as he looked upon that mountain now visible though the foliage.

Eyes narrowing in disdain, Loki's face grew heated, "You... you led me to where I already came from! This is no other land! It is of the same place! You lied to me tree! If not, you are incredibly ignorant and know not what other worlds mean!" Loki's voice had raised an octave throughout his tirade as his anger exploded and he stomped away from Bolis not wishing to be near the talking tree when it did begin to speak again.

Bolis seemed flustered and shouted after the retreating Loki. ''You asked where you might find another land, you mentioned not another world. I already spoke to you that I know not where your Asgard is. I believe the one not listening is thyself!''

Loki did not turn back around as he waved off Bolis like an annoying bug, "Bah! I need not your foolishness any longer! Be gone!" Trudging off as quickly as his hobbling would let him, Loki muttered curses at the tree as he headed across the valley towards Olympus. Once again, he was faced with the fact that he had no food left, and he would be forced to return to the city if he didn't wish to simply die out in the unforgiving wilderness. His ankle needed tending, and he still had enough gold to resupply himself after he'd rested. Maybe he could find help from Dionysus? He was an Olympus god that seemed fringe enough to maybe help him. But then again, he had left him to his own fate on the rock side. Loki scowled at the thought. He hated them all for making his life so miserable!

This side of the mountain was unfamiliar to Loki, and he looked around, trying to find the path that led back up. As his gaze passed around the base of the mountain he spotted several small squat houses and one large mansion a good distance off, but considerably closer than Olympus itself.

This new structure pleased Loki greatly. Not having to hike up the side of the mountain or worry of facing any of the many gods and citizens of Olympus Loki had already endured company of was much more promising. He would likely be able to resupply and rest here for a day and maybe buy a steed to get past the fact that his ankle was broken. He sifted through his gold pouch. It was considerably less than he'd come here with, and the thought of his money running out troubled him greatly. Still, he should have more than enough to purchase what he needed from the squandering peasants below. 


	9. Of gods and goddesses

Loki approached the vineyards surrounding the mansion, finding it was very large in fact; it had just been quite far away. Servants toiled pulling grapes from vines wordlessly as he passed, their faces tanned from the sun. When finally he stood before the giant door that framed the front of the house, Loki observed that it was closed, and when he tried to push it open, that it was locked as well.

Frowning at the door barring him passage, Loki looked right and left to see if there were guards or someone whom looked like they may have access to the castle he could speak with. Observing no one of importance, Loki picked up the heavy brass handle and began knocking vigorously.

Eventually an annoyed voice responded from the other side, high-pitched with a lisp. ''Alright then! I heard the first knock! Be still already!'' The door opened to unveil a thin man dressed in robes that sported a thick bushy mustache. ''Who may I ask is visiting and what business do ye bring?''

Loki appraised the man with squinting eyes and a thin lipped frown before responding, "I have traversed long and far and in so doing injured myself," Loki held out his broken ankle slightly as an indicator of where his pain was stemming from, "I have gold, and I will not bother you long. I only wish a night's shelter, provisions to with stain me on my long journey, and a mount. I would pay what you ask if it be reasonable. What say you?"

The man's eyebrows shot up. ''Well, I am but steward to this house; you will need ask my master such. I will guide you to him, give me but a few moments.'' The wiry man disappeared and returned a few minutes later to escort Loki inside. After traversing some long halls they entered a master room with rich furnishings where sat Dionysus upon a couch, eating fruit from a lady servant's hand.

Loki's features ran the gambit between surprise, irritation, and curiosity. Dionysus was definitely not the worst individual he could stumble upon, and in actuality, out of all he'd met thus far; he was most likely to treat him well considering all he had done was leave him to fend for himself in a drunken stupor. Not wanting to mess up his chances to get what he came for, Loki gave Dionysus the courtesy of bowing, "My lord. I did not expect to see you so soon and in such a manner. I was led full circle by talking trees! I found myself to be lacking in supplies, and as you know of my injury already, I need not explain the need for a mount. Perhaps you would let me purchase such from you as well as stay a night to rest?"

Dionysus looked over Loki's way and his face brightened. ''Master Loki! So pleasant to see your face once more! Aye, I have a soft place for you to rest the night, and please feel free to divulge yourself of the luxuries of mine home, but I fear I have no stock for you to ride, such is not my trade, and I have servants pull me about when I must travel. There is a stable upon Olympus, though, should you have need.''

Loki considered his words before replying, "Aye, I would most appreciate your kindness. I fear in my state trying to climb the mountain may prove rather hazardous. Do you think I could pay you to send a servant to purchase a mount for me and bring it back here?" Loki hoped this would be doable as it could help him twofold by letting him relax in the arms of Dionysus' most comfortable home, the smells of cakes and meats causing Loki's mouth to water already, and if a servant did his bidding, Loki would not need risk running into Hercules, Leonis, or any other obstacles for that matter.

Dionysus replied heartily. ''Of course, my friend! I shall send a servant forthwith!'' Dionysus snapped his fingers and a servant went running off. ''No need to pay me, what are favors between friends?'' Dionysus gestured to a soft cushion on the floor near him. ''Please, relax thyself.''

Brightening considerably, Loki beamed. This was more like it! It had been far too long since he'd been given the respect and treatment he so rightly deserved! "Well, I thank thy kindness my lord! It has been a perilous journey since we last spoke. I thought I may waste away in the savage lands beyond your kingdom. I was foolish to think injured as I am I could make this trip. I have a drive to fulfill a task though when I have set my mind to it. Alas, I seem fit to be graced with your company for mine efforts, so not all is at a loss."

Dionysus regarded him warmly. ''Aye! And what task is it that you have set your mighty mind unto?''

Loki sat upon the cushion making himself comfortable beside Dionysus, "Why, to go back whence where I came from my lord. That or Midgard would be most desirable. I need to have my magics restored for they have somehow been afflicted being on this realm."

Dionysus frowned. ''You could always see the oracles about that, I'm sure they would know what is happening.''

Loki took pause for a moment trying to recall any word on the Greek Oracles. They had been mentioned in magic tomes he had read through. Were they aligned with Zeus? He didn't think so, but wasn't too sure, "These oracles... where might they be located... Do they claim allegiance to any?"

Dionysus laughed loudly. ''Nay! These creatures seek only their own council, and perhaps this is best, for they are said to know all, including the future. As to their location, I will tell you, only do me one small favor?''

Brows shooting up in surprise and curiosity at what kind of favor Dionysus would ask, Loki responded, "Favor? I will do my best in lieu of your extended generosity."

Dionysus smiled widely and handed Loki a skin of wine. ''Excellent! I only wish to know what yonder oracles tell you once you have met them, 'tis all. I am a mighty curious god.'' Dionysus' grin expanded yet further, filling his face from ear to ear.

Loki grew puzzled as to why Dionysus' curiosity would extend to his leaving Olympus and not wanting to endanger his escape, he stated, "That is well and good, although I do not wish to impede my progress to reach the realm I search. You can send a servant alongside me to return with said answers?"

Dionysus nodded vigorously. ''Aye! That is a splendid idea! Only rest here for tonight, and I will have someone to accompany you in the morning.''

Loki nodded thinking it would certainly be for the best to depart the area before Dionysus got too curious as to the reasoning he wished to escape or worse, someone like Hercules showing up... the prince of power had mentioned heading to visit the rotund god when Loki had followed him into Olympus. It was well etched in Loki's mind that Dionysus was referred to as a 'friend' and therefore Hercules may make an appearance at an unannounced time. "Will this servant of yours know the way to your oracles?"

Dionysus nodded again. ''I shall be certain to tell her. She will see you there, and then take your message for me, I am excited to learn what you find!'' The wine god clapped his hands happily. ''But my frame grows tired. I shall retire for the evening. I bid you good journey, my friend!'' With that two servants picked up Dionysus, and began carrying him into a chamber beyond the one they had been reclining in.

Loki watched him depart before glancing about the table at the many arrays of food platters. His stomach growled its own acknowledgment, and Loki rubbed his hands together before hailing a servant, "You there! Can you fix me a plate of yon delicacies? I am quite famished, and your lord has been most gracious to extend his home and pleasantries to me. I would do so myself, but my ankle is quite sore."

The servant nodded and brought heaping plates of food and more wine than Loki had ever seen in one place.

Loki was quite pleased with the monstrosity of food picking and nibbling on several of the different types of foods available. No wonder Dionysus was as volumous as Volstagg! The platters held tastes that were none other than heavenly! Asgard had choice foods as well, but literally everything that was presented here seemed to be the best of the best! Loki ate and drank his fill being sure not to drink as much wine this time around. He didn't wish to put himself in such a dilemma as to leave himself so vulnerable as he had the last time he'd partaken too much of the tasty beverage. He did however take a full skin of wine to tie to his bag for the journey. He most assuredly wished to enjoy the wine further at a later time.

Feeling overly tired from his recent excursions, Loki hailed another servant stating, "I wish to bathe and retire for the night; would you lead me to yon guest chambers and heat me a bath?" Water still made him cringe after his recent experiences, but Loki felt that being without cleanliness was somehow worse than his new phobia. It would likely be days before he would get another chance to clean himself, and he was sure that he must smell like a peasant by now... and that was most definitely unacceptable. Almost as an afterthought, Loki asked, "Mayhap I could get my clothing cleaned as well before I leave on the morrow?"

The servant nodded once more and Loki was given a wonderful bath, warmed well with servants to scrub him clean. They took his clothing and handed him a soft clean robe to wear for the evening that fit perfectly.

Quite content with such pampering, Loki was quick to fall asleep on the goose down mattress. A man could get very used to such treatment! Loki almost regretted only staying the night as Dionysus was a great friend to have in such a place or any place for that matter. He planned to be sure to keep on friendly terms with him.

The next morning Loki woke to see a woman in leather armor sitting on the floor across from him, watching him sleep. Her eyes perked with interest when she saw he was awake. ''Good morning, lord from another land.''

Loki blinked away sleep appraising this woman before him. She was quite fine to look at for certain and was very well built like the Valkyries of Asgard. Suddenly aware that he had not slept in the robe afforded him the night before, and it was conveniently removed from the chair which he'd left it upon, Loki pulled the sheets up to cover himself from her view, "Good morning... uh... do you know where my clothing is?"

The lean woman glanced over at Loki's clothing, which had been placed over a chair opposite his bed. ''I shall let you dress yourself; I only wished you know who it is that leads you to yon oracles. I shall wait outside.'' She stood and walked from the room, her stride graceful and quick, like an animal.

Watching her go Loki enjoyed the view. This woman should be a most pleasurable companion to travel with or at least to look at along the way. Loki took his time dressing leisurely before heading into hall to look for the armor-clad woman.

As she had stated, the woman was waiting outside the door, two horses tethered and waiting for their journey. ''We should go right away the area where we must pass is dangerous by night.''

Loki nodded, "I need to refresh my pack with rations and water before our journey as your lord assured would be provided, but then I will be most obliged to follow you anywhere my fair warrior."

She shook her head, pointing to the pack on the smaller horse. ''You are already packed. I prepared all while you slept. We should be off, Dionysus will sleep until noon to be certain.'' She leaped onto the back of her great silver-maned horse, her night black hair flowing behind her as she leapt. ''Though we shall have little time for food on the way, we can stop as you need.''

Loki scowled at the woman's bossy tone, and why did she get the larger of the two horses? Was he not considered a lord and she but a servant? Loki waved this off as he mounted his own horse with slight difficulty due to his ankle. He huffed, "Aye. Sleeping until noon is not my forte, but I can see with the amount of wine your lord can consume, one might need to sleep so long to remove the effects. I have yet to eat, so we will definitely be stopping when I feel need." Loki planned to make sure right here and now to this girl that she knew whom was really in charge here! He may need her to get to the oracles, but her lord wanted information the oracles offered him, so she would have no feasible way to refuse bringing him where he wanted to go.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. ''Eat when it pleases you. Only tell me when, for I shall be leading us quickly.''

Loki was starting to wonder if he found this woman agreeable to accompany him or not now. He did not wish to rush. Surely there could not be too many dangers along the way? He looked to see if his mount had any weaponry tied to it, to which there were none, before stating, "I have no weapon, we need rectify this. What awaits us after dark should we not make it to the oracles before night fall?"

The woman responded curtly. You may have any weapons you can acquire. I have but a spare dagger to offer. The dangers of the swamp we must travel through all come out after night falls is the reason for our hurry.'' The woman nudged her horse and began to ride, looking to see if Loki would follow.

Loki looked tentatively around for any swords laying about the stable, and not wanting to awaken the sleeping god chose to ride after the warrior catching up quickly.

They traveled for hours in silence, the dark woman making no comment. At last they ventured upon a marsh that their horses began to trudge through. Loki wrinkled his nose at the smell of death here. They made less headway due to the horses being slowed by the muck, and seemed to ride forever, Loki's arse hurting from the long ride. He felt his hunger swell as they rose, and eyed his pack as his stomach growled.

Huffing his agitation Loki asked, "How much longer will we be in this wretched swamp? I grow weary of riding and my stomach protests fiercely to so long without sustenance!"

The woman in front of him grunted. ''Stop to eat whenever you wish. It will yet be some time before we clear this place.'' She glanced back at him and Loki detected disdain in her wary pale eyes.

How dare this servant cast such a glare his way! He growled out, "Then we shall stop now to eat, and whence we clear this swamp, we shall stop to dismount for a time. I would suggest you not give me such disrespect lest your lord hear of such defiance to his honored guests!"

The dark woman let out a short, lilting laugh. ''You think me that fat fool's servant?'' She looked back at him with a condescending smirk. ''You assume much. Surely he never referred to me as his servant? If he has, Artemis will cut his head from his shoulders.''

Artemis? Loki had no knowledge of the hunting warrior goddess, if he had, he may have taken pause in his words, "Bah! Dionysus has assured me that you lead me to the oracles for information only I can give. You are then to bring this information back to him. If that is not a servant of Dionysus, I know not whom you would be serving. It matters not, your voice offends me woman, and I would rather after I finish my meal that we continue in silence lest I require information of thee."

A dangerous look passed Artemis' eyes, and she rode her horse close to his so she pulled close. She leaned in, her tone and manner threatening. ''Watch yourself, foreigner, your ignorance of who I am will not spare you long. I have my own reasons for working with, not for, Dionysus.''

Loki curled his lips at this woman's threats, "Well, whatever your status, it means nothing to me. Whom you are is of no consequence, I merely wish to reach our destination post haste!" Turning to his pack, Loki busied himself with taking out the packed food looking it over, "Is this all you packed for this journey? Surely with the abundance of food Dionysus provided, he could have spared more?" Tsking in disapproval, Loki munched on his ration ignoring the woman at his side.

Artemis reached forward casually and struck the food from Loki's hand, the ration disappearing into the murky water below. ''Then start caring. Talk to me in such fashion, and I will consider your usefulness ended.''

Loki gasped at the unexpected action eyes shooting daggers at Artemis, "You wench! You have the nerve to waste my ration and question my usefulness? I did not ask for your help, it was offered! I put up with your attitude to fulfill a favor to Dionysus, if I would have known I would endure such company as yours, I would have taken this journey on mine own as the twice over trip would have been worth not dealing with your impertinence!"

Artemis laughed in his face. ''Ha! You have no idea how perilous this journey is do you? I would easily allow you to wander into the swamp to die, but I prefer you alive so that the oracles may answer your questions. I'm not helping you. I'm helping me, regardless of whether you want it or not, little fool. See you on the other side.'' With that she turned her horse, plowing off ahead.

What was so interesting about his questioning the oracles to those of Olympus? Loki divested of his ration glared after the retreating form of Artemis deciding to follow in hopes of getting out of this swamp sooner than later. There would be time to eat more once out of the swamps as he'd at least gotten enough food to stave off his hunger. These people offended him on every turn, and Loki was growing most irate with the continued abuse. Hoping to be rid of this woman soon, Loki quickened his horse's pace to catch up with her steed.

They continued in utmost silence, Loki left only with the growling of his belly. The sky had begun to darken to dusk when at last Loki saw a break in the tree-line ahead, the waters receding until they were once more walking upon dry land. Once clear of the thick array of trees, Artemis swung down from her horse, tethering it to a tree.

Loki muttered, "Finally! I was starting to wonder if you actually knew where you were going." Loki carefully dismounted placing as little weight on his ankle as he could. He was pleased to note it was starting to mend itself. One of the pluses of being a god was a higher constitution than that of a mortal making healing time cut in half. He hobbled to the nearest tree to secure his own horse before digging into his pack for another ration of food all the while cutting eyes at Artemis to let her know he was watching her, and she wouldn't be putting any more of his food at risk.

Artemis ignored the god or trickery, however, preparing a camp fire quickly and heading off to disappear into the brush, only to return a while later with rabbits hanging limply from her arm. She began the grisly task of gutting and skinning the animals as Loki watched.

Loki unpacked his bed roll to roll it out by the fire and grabbed the skin of wine of Dionysus' before making himself comfortable in front of the fire nodding his appraisal of the goddess' abilities, "Your quite useful at making camp and hunting I see. This will go nicely with the wine I brought."

Artemis didn't bother to look at him as she responded. ''Who said you may have any of my rabbit? I thought to give you some, but once again you assume so...'' The armored woman tossed one of the rabbits into the woods with a powerful throw, and Loki heard a distant splash, perhaps followed by a strange growling in the swamp. Artemis looked over at the concerned look on his face. ''Don't worry, I won't allow you to die... yet.'' She went about erecting sticks into a crude spit upon which she turned her rabbit slowly, gone silent once more.

Loki's mouth hung agape as he watched what would have been his rabbit disappear into the woods. He scowled gritting his teeth angrily, "I do not need your charity cow! I have plenty to sustain me as well as fine wine that I was planning to let you partake of, but you can forget any hospitality to you on my part forthwith!"

An arrow passed through Loki's wine flask as he lifted it to drink, and when he looked to the source, he saw Artemis was already returning her bow to her side upon the ground, returning to slowly turning the rabbit as if nothing out of place had occurred. ''I suggest you drink it quickly then, so as not to lose it all upon the ground. I on the other hand will be glad that your mouth is otherwise entertained in putting poison in rather than spitting it out.''

Loki hissed as he snatched the arrow out of his wine flask growling, "The likes of you must be used to poison being spat upon you for your diplomacy with lords your better is quite atrocious!" Holding the leaking bag away from his bedroll, Loki let the spewing contents arch into the fire and unto Artemis' cooking rabbits. Deeming from her words the woman would most likely not want her food contaminated by the wine, Loki grinned evilly, "Oh my, yon poison has seen to baste your meat quite fully. I gather there has been some use to thy spilled drink after all."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. ''Quite kind of you to baste my meal in fine wine, and here I did not think you were going to share it with me?'' Artemis stood so fluidly that she had pushed him hard with one hand in the center of his chest before he even realized he was being assaulted. Loki fell over backward awkwardly, wincing as his ankle twisted a bit. The look in her eyes was dark. ''I may not yet kill you, but I have no qualms over hurting you for your insolence. I care not how you are regarded in your courts. Take a look around. You are in my world now, and if you continue to try me, I will show you what happens to weak wounded animals like yourself that do not know their place. I am Artemis, the Huntress, and if you push me far enough, after I get what I want from you, I will kill you.'' Artemis took the rabbit from the spit and bit into it savagely as she walked away from him to sit on the other side of the fire.

Rubbing his ankle Loki rolled his eyes at her responding, "I be no weak animal woman. Just because my ankle is wounded does not make me harmless. Perhaps you should be wary of thy own words lest you raise my ire. In my land, women know there place, you may need learn yours!" Satisfied with letting this woman know he would not be cowed by her words, Loki lifted his wine flask and worked to drink without spilling through the holes the arrow had made.

Artemis was upon him before he realized she had moved at all, kicking the flask from his hand. He opened his mouth to object angrily, but a strong sinewy arm reached down and pulled him off the ground powerfully, shaking him like a rag doll. ''You dare speak to the Huntress so? Let me show you the difference between myself and the women you speak of.'' Artemis sat upon a tree stump as Loki struggled in a futile effort to break her vice like grip, throwing him over her lap.

Confusion followed fear at this turn of events. She was stronger than she looked! Bucking wildly Loki squirmed to roll off of her lap careful not to hurt his ankle in his efforts. He screamed out angrily, "Remove your heathen hands from me woman!"

Artemis held him easily. ''You are incredibly weak; I hope you consider that the next time you speak of the 'weakness' of women. I can tell you have never had this done to you before, which is sad; perhaps you had no mother? It is not too late, however, I am certain that I can teach you this most basic rule of nature.'' Artemis pulled Loki's britches down part way and began to slap his upturned rear, hard.

Loki was shocked silent at the huntress' words and the feeling of the cool air on his now exposed bottom. Shock was replaced by outrage as her palm connected sending a sharp sting to reverberate through him and causing an immediate yelp of indignation, "What? What are you doing!"

Artemis cooed at him, a small smile on her face as her hand continued coming down. ''What does it look like? I'm showing you just how much my 'better' you are. You are going to learn your place right now, little man, and in case it has not yet settled in your feeble mind, your place is beneath my boot if I so wish.''

Loki writhed in Artemis' grasp trying with all his might to remove himself from her onslaught of swats. This really hurt! Not to mention it was quite humiliating! "No! You... you can't do this to me!" Loki squalled out heatedly.

Artemis kept swatting him, however. ''That's the first thing your realizing, eh? That I in fact can do this to you. What are you going to do about it, use that manly strength that makes you my superior? Oh, that is right, you were wrong about that.''

Scowling hatefully at Artemis Loki did his best to contain his screams as he seethed, "You caught me off-guard! Stop this now!" Unable to stop the howl that erupted from a particularly harsh swat Loki bucked in response his face taking on a tinge of worry as his brow drew up and he added, "Perhaps what I said was a bit out of line!"

Artemis laughed coldly at Loki. ''Your tune has changed quite a bit now that you are in this position. I assure you that I can 'catch you off-guard' at any time. I am a hunter, I stalk things weaker than I, in fact, I am goddess of such hunting. And you, little man, are prey. Don't forget it.'' Artemis smacked him a few more times roughly then dumped him unceremoniously upon the ground with his pants still down. ''Now get out of my face, I wish to eat my rabbit without your whining interruptions.''

Quickly scurrying away from the goddess Loki tugged his pants up rubbing vigorously on the sting that still emanated from the delivered blows. His ankle didn't seem to hurt as much at the moment, and a deep seeded frown was plastered on his face as he stared hurtfully at the huntress. He still was in awe that such a scene had even taken place at all, and any biting retorts he may have had died on his lips. Not wishing to trade words any longer Loki looked longingly over at his now depleted wine flask before silently climbing over to his bedroll to climb into the covers folds to both hide from the confrontation and to make it evident he was done speaking to Artemis. The abject horror of the fact she'd bested him so thoroughly nettled him more than he would let himself dwell upon. He had never been spanked in his long life, and the experience left him bewildered and fuming silently. Revenge on this woman was a must!


	10. The Oracles

Dawn came too quickly, Artemis waking Loki with a swift kick. ''Rise, we leave.'' The goddess of the hunt threw herself over her horse as Loki watched, her things already packed to go.

Loki squinted a hateful glare at Artemis but said nothing going to work on rolling his bed roll into a tight bundle and securing it to his horse. Digging out another ration he muttered almost inaudibly, "I will eat before we depart. I hope these oracles are not far from here as I wish to depart from your company most swiftly!"

Artemis did not reply, merely turned her horse and began to canter off towards the rising sun. It was immediately apparent she was not going to wait for him.

Loki gritted his teeth as he worked to climb into his saddle and catch up to her. He wiggled uncomfortably in his saddle at the small pangs of remembered pain left from the previous night pouting at the embarrassment of what had transpired between the two scant hours earlier. As they rode on, it burned a new loathing of this woman into him. He would have to research this Artemis and find her weaknesses to exploit. Oh yes, no one makes a fool of Loki and lives not to regret it! He was a most powerful enemy to make!

After a short while the land took another strange and sudden climate turn, most certainly unnatural. The ground turned hard and vegetation grew scarce before disappearing entirely as they rode on, the noon day sun beating down hot upon Loki's sweating form as he bounced uncomfortably in the saddle. He could see mountains ahead; great, dry, craggy mountains that had a foreboding look upon them, red in the sun light as if drenched in blood.

Looking up in awe Loki asked hesitantly, "Is that where we are to travel to?"

Artemis only nodded, spurring her horse on ahead of him towards the ominous peaks. ''Prepare your questions; they may not give us much time to ask.''

Loki curled his lips in disdain fighting back the snide remark that fought to erupt from his lips merely snorting derisively in response as they rode on. He told himself he would not waste his breath in responding to her, but in truth he dared not speak against her in fear of a repeat of the night prior. He busied his mind instead on how exactly he wished to word his question as such mystical beings were usually bored creatures wishing only to cause strife to match their own misery.

Once they came upon the foot of the mountain, Artemis tethered her horse to a large stone and strapped her bow across her back. ''Come, we must go the rest on foot.'' Artemis began to climb the rough stone, moving lithely across the rock.

Loki frowned tentatively staring up at the rough terrain, "You do realize that I am injured and cannot move in a great fashion up this mountainside?"

Artemis grunted. ''Boast you did of your might before... prove it. Speak less and climb more, we need to make the mountain's top before dark descends upon us, I am uncertain about these creatures as is, let us not add darkness to the mix.'' The huntress continued to climb spryly as Loki watched, making fair distance from him now.

Her words stung his pride and Loki snarled, "I have hardly spoken to you since this morning! My might be not in question as I only state the clear disadvantage I suffer here to keep up with thee! Do not wait on my behalf though, I will make it to the top and ask the questions you are so obviously interested in hearing!"

Artemis was silent once more, merely climbing until she disappeared over the jutting slope. Loki climbed as best he could, wincing at the pain in his foot. After what seemed an eternity, he arrived at the top, feeling he could climb no more. There stood Artemis, resting and seeming impatient to move on. She pointed to a section of natural stone that seemed to make a cairn-like shape. ''They are said to reside there. We are almost to our destination.''

Agitation shown clearly on Loki's face, "Good. After I rest a moment, we can journey on and be rid of each other's company once and for all!" Climbing past her, Loki found a rock to sit on while he took off his boot to empty the pebble that had been menacing him.

Artemis narrowed her eyes dangerously but did not reply. She strode closer to their target and drew a sword, seeming to wait on Loki.

His eyes widened and a chill raced up his spine at Artemis' glare, but Loki did his best to mask this feeling scowling as he looked away to busy himself with his pack as though he had some purpose of searching through it currently. Coming upon his water skin he pulled it out to take a sullen sip avoiding eye contact with Artemis as he spouted, "You did offer me a dagger earlier, I see you pull your sword and wish to call you at your word for impending perils."

Artemis drew a dagger from a sheath on her leg and threw it at the trickster. ''I cannot promise you will not die. I will try to keep you alive long enough for you to get your answers.''

Loki did look up at Artemis scoffing, "Your concern is duly noted," Stuffing his water bag back in his sack Loki grabbed up the dagger securing it to his belt before he sat up pushing himself off the rock gesturing widely, "Well let me not keep you awaiting my imminent demise."

Artemis began to stalk towards the cairn of stone, and Loki almost lost track of her as she darted between the rocks despite the fact that he was staring directly at her. This was a dangerous woman. As he approached the circle he saw a strange fire of burning stones smoldered in the center, three rough tents surrounding that hellish pit. Bones littered the ground, many of them looking less animal and more man. Crows picked at some mass of decaying flesh at one corner. As Loki entered the circle he felt eyes on his back and whirled about to see three hideous women, their faces devoid of eyes. The woman in the center held a disembodied eye forward as the three cackled. ''Look here, sisters, something walks into our camp of its own free will.''

One of the other hags piped in. ''That is very rare, yes indeed. Shall we eat him?''

The third scratched her chin as she somehow studied him despite being obviously sightless. ''This one is a godling, yes, not of our stock, but immortal true.''

Loki carefully studied the crones sensing clear danger and a hint of curiosity that they stated of knowing he was not of their land with but a blind appraisal. "That I am indeed. I have come to ask of the portals Hercules uses to travel between worlds. Where and how do I access and make use of these portals?"

All three hags cackled maniacally. The one in the center holding the eye spoke again. ''What think you, that we tell weary travelers whatever they wish to know? What do you offer us, besides your still beating heart, which even now we consider taking...''

The crones leered close, and Loki felt one hag lick his elbow. ''Mmmm... He tastes so sweet...''

Jerking back in disgust Loki stated, "I believe that this knowledge will grant me leave of Olympus which would vex the god of all gods here in your realm. Like me, you three are agents of chaos. Do not tell me that pulling one over on Zeus by giving me way to escape his clutches does not pander to your inner loathing of one whom would leave thee to rot atop this desolate rock-face?"

The sisters went quiet and still, and then suddenly all three turned to huddle and whisper amongst themselves. Finally the one holding the eye aloft approached him once more. ''You may have one question, but only if you answer a riddle. If you fail the riddle, we eat your living flesh. If you favor chaos as you say, this agreement should seem more than fair to you.'' The hag smiled, revealing rows of twisted yellow and black teeth.

Darting his eyes between the three witches he gave a small nod, "Aye. I could answer your riddle, so have out with it."

They huddled once more then a hag came forth, raising a finger as she asked her question. ''Ever hungry, ever fed, the finger I lick shall soon turn red. What am I?''

Loki pondered the riddle a moment before grinning cockily, "I am fire!"

The old woman's mouth puckered into a frown as she hissed back to her sisters. ''I told you that one was too easy!'' After the three quarreled for a few minutes they finally approached him once more, their speaker pointing. ''That way. There is a portal at the base of Olympus three days travel hence. You must possess blood of the royal line to cross it's threshold, or gain permission from Zeus, or be Zeus.'' The three snickered at Loki, wide wicked smiles creasing their faces as they watched his reaction.

Loki took in their information a measured glare focused towards where the hag pointed. "That way?" He pointed in the same direction the leading crone's finger jutted towards, "Not very conclusive answer to my question." He thought to himself, 'So as long as one posses the blood of an Olympian god these portals are accessible...' looking down at the dagger at his waist, Loki knew how to obtain the blood he would need, and it should not be overly difficult with an Olympian proclaimed goddess hiding and lurking nearby.

A hag shrilled at him. ''What, do you need a map? I told you, three days travel in the direction I pointed. The huntress hiding yonder could easily direct you where you need go from what she has thus far seen and heard.''

Loki nodded ready to depart the company of the witches lest they make good on their earlier threat to eat him, "Good day to you then ladies," Loki stated bowing his respect and retreating keeping his back away from the hags not trusting them one iota.

Once he had walked a short distance from the cairn Loki saw that Artemis was descending the mountain, set on her way to her horse below.

Loki alarmed that Artemis would leave him with his information sought so quickly obtained, scampered to catch up to her. He needed her if but for a moment to retrieve a drop of blood. After that, she could disappear from his life forever, and he would be more than happy. He called out to her, "Wait! Do not leave so hastily! I still have your dagger to return to you!"

She replied shortly as she slid down the mountain faster than Loki could keep up. ''You may keep it; you will need it for the terrors that come out at night in this wilderness.'' Loki glanced skyward and realized that it was in fact getting dark.

Loki frowned, "You would leave me so readily? I faced the oracles and bested them to obtain knowledge you yourself could not get! For this, I ask you for a boon, one drop of your blood as payment! This is not an unfair request is it?"

Artemis stopped, looking back at the trickster. ''You think me royalty? You are clearly mad.'' Artemis laughed as she slid the rest of the way down the slope. ''Not that I have any reason to give of my blood to one such as you, 'agent of chaos'.''

Loki grimaced at Artemis as she steadily gained more distance between the two of them. What was he to do now? He could return to Dionysus and see if the portly god was of the royal line and willing to give him the necessary ingredient to gain passage through the portal. That would mean returning the way he came and trudging back once more. The thought of such a journey washed weariness over him as he sighed and continued painfully limping down the mountain to his awaiting steed.

Loki did a double take as he approached the base of the mountain. The fact that Artemis was still there was surprising, but far more so was the towering visage of Hercules staring at him, fists balled and a stern expression on his face as he glanced at the two of them.

Paling noticeably Loki gawked, "Hercules! How? Where did you come from?"

Hercules replied off-handedly. ''I followed you.'' The prince of power turned to Artemis as she mounted her horse. ''Where do you think you are going?''

Artemis glared. ''What is it to you?''

Hercules put his hands on his hips. ''The Annoying One said you owe him a boon for braving the oracles, and has stated his request reasonably. You cannot leave without fulfilling your side of it honorably.''

Artemis scowled. ''He will just use the blood to escape, and Zeus would blame me.''

Hercules did not reply, just stared angrily at her, until Artemis sighed heavily, getting down from her mount and approaching Loki, snatching the dagger from his belt like a coiled snake. She drew the blade over one finger then threw it back at him, Loki fumbling to catch the knife without cutting himself. ''Do as you will, but let the prince of power take blame for this action.''

Loki sneered at Artemis hatefully and feeling emboldened with Hercules standing up for him, Loki spat, "So you are of the royal line then? I actually believed you when you implied that you were not, but now I see you for the liar you are. Fortunately your kin helps to remind you the value of an oath of honor you would so quickly disregard! Your end of our entanglement is fulfilled; let us hope we never have reason to see one another hence forth!"

Artemis turned her back to Loki, ignoring him as she mounted once more and rode off. Hercules still watched Loki. ''So, Loki, what do you think to do now?''

Loki moved carefully mounting his own horse and pulled the reigns to back away from Hercules as he responded, "I plan to continue on my way and fulfill my quest! I have come much too far to be stopped by the likes of you... 'Brother.'" Loki did not wait for Hercules to reply kicking his horse to send the mount barreling off in the direction of the supposed portals. Loki's heart raced clutching a hold of the blood soaked dagger thoughts of how much trouble he would be in if he were in fact returned to Zeus.

Loki's back was turned as he rode away, so he did not see Hercules' small smile. The prince shook his head. ''What a fool.''


	11. Things are Looking Up

Loki rode hard a few moments before it occurred to him that he was not entirely sure if he was facing the right direction. The trickster stopped and looked about, doing his best to ascertain which way was closest to the direction the hag had pointed, then launched himself that way, which was the way Artemis had turned he soon realized, seeing her dust cloud far ahead. He was well aware that he would want to keep pace with her, but without the prince of power there to protect him, he thought it best to keep his distance and give the huntress a wide birth. He did not wish an arrow to the head for his troubles. Surely though, these portals must be where she was headed... why else would she want this information? He slowed his horse deciding to be sure he did not lose the much needed blood soaked dagger and wiped it clean on his under shirt so that he would have the blood kept close to him and unsullied if he had need to use the blade in the near future. Depositing the dagger once more on his belt, Loki rode on to keep track of Artemis' swiftly speeding away form.

Once the desert gave way once more to forest as they approached Mount Olympus once more, Loki became uncertain of his ability to keep an eye on the huntress as she and her horse weaved among the trees, finally disappearing from view entirely. Loki searched around quickly, trying to draw a bead on the goddess, but she was nowhere to be found. A voice caused him to jump. ''Your portal is this way.''

Loki blanched, looking to see Artemis pointing into a small cave. ''I would not have expected you to chase me on horseback for three days, you must hate it here.''

Gulping back his heart from the sudden surprise, Loki nodded, "Aye. This is not my land, and I wish nothing more than to be home or at least somewhere I am familiar with. My godly powers are mute here, and I wish what is my due to return to me. Now then, I will bid you and Olympus farewell forever more." Loki slid off of his mount shakily, his ankle was still not healed, but it was definitely on the mend and should be fully healed within a week and a half tops. Feeling relief at finally reaching the point at which he sought for so long, Loki took in a deep breath smiling all the while as he limped towards the mouth of the cave.

Artemis interposed herself as he approached, holding up a hand. ''Do you seriously mean to defy Zeus in such a way? I know you do not know my father, but it would not be sporting for me not to inform you that if you think this won't bring disaster down on your head, you're as wrong judging him as you were judging me.''

Loki huffed curling his lip in clear disdain from the obvious event Artemis was referring to. He didn't comment on it though as he didn't wish to acknowledge the fact that that little incident had even taken place. Instead, Loki crossed his arms defiantly standing rigidly as he replied, "Your father's wrath worries me not. Once I am back in my own kingdom, I doubt Zeus will even realize I'm missing. I will have my magic endowments once more, and even if he were to become curious of my whereabouts, he will not find me."

Artemis studied him a moment then shrugged, moving to allow him to pass. ''I was angry and wished you ill for your insolence back there with Hercules, but now I understand, and will make no move to stop your course. May you receive everything you deserve, fair prince.'' Artemis cracked him a slight smile and moved away lithely, disappearing from view in moments.

Loki was quick to trudge forward into the cave eager to be on his way; although, Artemis' words worried him. He had planned to return to Asgard and have audience with Odin on his time in Olympus as well as the many ways in which his life had been put in danger since being there, but now that Loki thought more on it, he wondered if Odin would find his actions in leaving brash. Would he return him to this hell hole to waste away? If so, Zeus would likely not be pleased with his actions. No. Loki decided then and there, he would go to the Norn woods and ask Karnilla to grant him sanctuary. From there, Loki could plan what steps to take next.

Loki moved to the back of the cave, straining to see. The back wall shimmered, as if not entirely solid. When the trickster put out his hand, it passed through the stone. Loki pushed forward quickly, finding himself in a completely new clime, the midday giving way to night and the warmth giving way to cold. His foot seemed to be better; for this he was grateful. Loki took a moment to check the rest of himself, flexing his magical senses then calling a small flame into his hand by will alone. His powers were restored. Loki breathed a sigh of relief: that was something he had not wanted to contend with on this side. Loki took the rest of the evening just finding out where he was, and then made an easy bee line toward the place he sought.

In time, Loki approached the great wooden door of Karnilla's crystalline palace. He heralded himself by pressing his ring into a setting designed for it. The magic of the device would tell Karnilla that he was nearby. Within minutes a hag answered the door, beckoning him inside. Upon entering, Loki walked down the main corridor to the greeting room, where sat Karnilla in all her glory, bejeweled and wearing a long dark dress that matched her features.

Smiling broadly, Loki gave a slight bow announcing as he approached the queen, "Salutations my dear Karnilla! Have you missed my presence on Asgard? I fear the boredom must have been quite intolerable without me here to stir the pot."

Karnilla waved to him as if he were a common sight, despite his long absence. ''Greetings, Loki. What brings you to my realm? Last I heard you had been delivered to the Olympians for punishment.''

Loki's nose crinkled in disgust; news traveled fast it seemed. "How did you come upon such information? Bah, never mind," Loki batted the air dismissively, "I am no longer being held against my will to those cretins! I wish to seek solace in your humble kingdom if it be all right by you. Can I ask this boon?"

Karnilla smiled at him. ''You may have this boon, as I am certain that keeping you here could only further nettle your father, which you know is a past time I enjoy. Also I enjoy having you owe me. I shall think on how best to use you later.''

Loki smirked, "We seem to use one another well. I'll not require much, but I would like to see through your viewing crystal what my wretched brother is about."

Karnilla raised an eyebrow. ''So soon upon your return? Does not Loki have anything else with which to spend his time?'' A slight smile still played her face; Karnilla loved to try Loki in small ways only to see if she could rouse him.

And rouse him she did as he growled, "What does it matter to thee all of a sudden what Loki spends his time at? You raise my ire woman; will you grant me the privilege or not?"

Karnilla's smile deepened, giving her the look of someone who had gotten what she wanted, and she looked down at him through her long lashes. ''Very well, little man. Have away at it.'' Karnilla gestured to an ornate crystal bejeweled and shining in the center of the room.

Loki shot his eyes at her an obvious look of annoyance shown there as he strode over to the viewing crystal to peer within the moving mists that parted to show Thor, or rather Don Blake consulting a patient about knee pain. Loki sighed; boredom quickly overtook his expression as he cared nothing for the goings on of Don Blake. Perhaps Thor would show himself later, he thought, 'Then I can find a way to upstage you from the recesses of Karnilla's fortress. You still think me locked away in Olympus I am sure, but soon, you will know gravely different!' Loki's brows furrowed with centuries of pent up animosity as he stared at the soundless globe finally turning away and releasing the tension growing through his shoulders. Eyes drifting tiredly back to Karnilla, Loki stated, "Well, that was surely uneventful. I should like to take a gander after a time of rest perhaps. Would your hag see me to your guest quarters?"

Karnilla nodded, snapping her fingers, and the old woman who served her scurried into the room to show Loki to his quarters. They were smaller than what he preferred, but nonetheless richly furnished with a bath and a large bed with soft downy blankets to sleep upon.

The crone was quick to tell him she would set about bringing heated water for his bath, and Loki nodded his acceptance. Once the tub was filled, Loki undressed standing next to the steaming liquid and taking in his reflection. Rubbing forefinger and thumb together, Loki appreciated the dryness there remembering the curse that came close to taking his life all too well. He stood staring for quite some time before pushing himself to climb in and bathe. He would learn to enjoy a good bath again he thought as he sighed out his frustration. He did finally relax, and once he was cleaned and dried, the ache from many days travel began to sink in, and he relented to his need for sleep his thoughts fading on making time to spy on Thor first thing when he awoke.

Loki woke to a breakfast fit for the prince he was, a plate laden with fruits, bacon, and bread served by the crone once he informed her that he wished to break his fast. Loki ate with vigor, looking forward to what he would be seeing on Karnilla's viewing crystal. Or rather, what he was going to do about what he saw, for opportunity was a series of doors that Loki knew well how to open. Upon seating himself in front of the orb, Loki passed his hand over it and took in the visage of Thor, not Don Blake. Immediately his face took on its customary scowl, the one he reserved for Thor alone. Thor had just brought rain to a starving land beset by drought and Loki watched on with disdain as the people of that land applauded and cheered him.

Always noble heroic Thor they cheered! As if he truly warranted such praise! Loki did not get such adoration even when he had saved others or bestowed gifts upon them. Remembering a temple that had been built in his name only to have the residents of it turn on him and his lavish gifts. He had thus been considered unworthy in the eyes of the ancients and was turned away from to be still considered wanting in honor and humility. Loki growled angrily, those mortals would pay some day as well! But that was best left for another time; now, there was Thor to contend with.

Loki did not wish to be found by their father or Thor himself lest he be returned to Olympus to carry out the remainder of Zeus' punishment, but Loki also could not let Thor be so blissful when Loki had suffered so severely! No, it was time for payback, and revenge was a dish Loki was quite accustomed to serving. He paced within the large room racking his brain on how exactly he could humble Thor and remain out of sight and mind. Noticing that there was another watching Thor and not praising the thunder god's efforts, Loki became curious. This man was wrapped in robes carrying a machine gun over one shoulder. Behind him stood half dozen men also carrying weapons. Grinning maliciously, Loki saw these would be tyrants as an avenue to exploit. Thor had overstepped himself here, these men lorded over these backwards mortals, and by giving them a way to provide for themselves, Thor had in turn lessened the hold these thugs held over their people. Perhaps with a little... guidance... all could be corrected and power restored to these men. To do that though, they must understand that Thor was a threat that need be eliminated at all costs! Yes, these pawns would do nicely.

Adham Abbas watched the one called Thor through narrowed eyes. He held a hand up when his right hand man Abdul-Aziz stepped forward to level his machine gun on the crowd. ''No. This one is strong. Murder them all in front of him and he will likely kill you. We must know our opponent before we strike.'' Abdul lowered his eyes in shame of his hasty passion, and stepped back nodding. Adham approached Thor after handing his rifle to another one of his men. Thor looked up smiling as he walked up. ''Where do you hail from, stranger?''

Thor shrugged and shook his head. Adham turned to speak to Abdul, who had also approached unarmed. ''He does not understand Arabic. Look him up by hacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, he is obviously American.'' Abdul hurried off and Adham turned back to regard Thor once more, this time speaking in English. ''Where you come from, stranger?''

Thor's smile widened as he replied. ''From Asgard, home of the mighty gods whom serve the supreme one, Odin.''

Adham's brow furrowed. A god? He had heard of many super-powered persons, but a god? Either this man was insane or Adham was very unlucky. Adham was not a religious man, but neither did he discount Thor's words off hand; this world has offered many strange wonders he could only read about. Adham swept the crowd with his gaze. Everyone who saw him looking lowered their eyes immediately. He could tell they wanted to speak up, to tell this strange visitor that they wanted him to save them from Adham's vicious 'tyranny'. But they were sheep, so for now they stayed silent in fear of him. It wouldn't stay that way for long, though, so he would have to take action.

Adham clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder as if he were a brother. ''Please, come, I feed you good.''

Thor looked at Adham's wide smile and nodded, smiling himself. ''Aye! Food sounds wonderful, I am famished!''

Many of those in the crowd did not understand English, and even those that did, looked confused and worried that their 'savior' was enjoying the company of the man who led the enforcers that controlled the food in their land. None dared speak though, and Adham's smile remained as he escorted Thor back to his base of operations; an old military barracks whose stone walls had long forgotten their original users.

As Adham led Thor to the table for food and conversation, Abdul raced down the base's many corridors until he arrived at a room that two men guarded. They both nodded to Abdul then stepped aside, and the thin man unlocked the door with a key that hung from a chain around his neck. Once inside Abdul was lit with a soft glow from the many computer monitors that greeted his entrance. He sat in the simple wheeled chair before the bank of machines and began to type rapidly, his fingers a blur as the screen centered in front of him depicted several windows that altered as he progressed, and perhaps the most important one was the window that had the S.H.I.E.L.D. database icon.

Abdul paused a moment, licking his lips nervously before hitting the execute button. Hacking these people was not safe, or reliable. He knew that Abbas had only asked him to do so because he felt he had no other choice, however, so Abdul read quickly, perusing the military files as fast he could. He was a clever and wise man; despite how tempting all this powerful knowledge at his fingertips was, he would take only what he needed and exit so as to greatly reduce his risk of being traced. Abdul held no false pretenses as to his vulnerability

Once the file he needed showed on his monitor, Abdul hit a key to copy it and as soon as that file was loaded he hit the power, severing his connection to S.H.I.E.L.D. Abdul took the disk out of the drive in shaking hands and loaded it into another computer, finally taking his time to read the Intel now that it was safer to do so. Abdul's eyes widened as he read. Amazing...

Loki viewed the files as well rather interested on the information these mortals held on Thor and their people. These files held a lot of information, but it did not state that Thor's power in Midgard stemmed from his ability to keep his hammer in hand. Loki grinned maliciously as he manipulated the mortal to read this in the text he studied. Now, if they could separate Thor from his hammer for but a minute's time, he would become helpless Don Blake and therefore quite vulnerable.

Abdul turned the monitor off and ran back toward the large room Thor was being seated in across from his host Abbas. Abdul slowed his pace as he entered, walking calmly over to his boss, who leaned in as he whispered what he had learned into Adham's ear. Adham whispered a quick word back and Abdul shuffled off quickly toward the kitchen.

Thor observed this and queried Adham. ''Is everything alright with your people?''

Abbas smiled widely at Thor. ''Yes, just a small mishap in the kitchen, the cook left the chicken out overly long and it is bad, so our meal will need to be slaughtered. You shall have the rare experience of having your meal at its freshest'' Abbas held up a hand at Thor's protest. ''No, please I insist. It is the least we can do for you considering what you have done for our people. Please enjoy wine with me and we shall take this time as an opportunity to speak at length, for I am very interested in your strange garb, speech, and ways.''

Adham listened as Thor spoke of the ways and deeds of his people, smiling and feigning interest until the food was finally served. He noticed that even as Thor ate, the Asgardian occasionally reached out to brush a hand against the handle of his hammer, which sat upon the table. Thor ate hungrily, thanking Adham for his generosity in the large portions served. When Thor stopped eating to stare at Adham with a confused look on his face, a drum of meat falling from his hand, and Adham's smile widened. Thor stood shakily and upset the tray and wine glasses on the table as he stumbled into it. 'Wha... what have you done to me?'' His words were weak and Thor's knees buckled suddenly, the thunder god still straining mightily to keep his eyes on the man that had drugged him.

Abbas stood, folding his hands behind his back as he circled the table towards Thor. ''Relax, my friend. You look tired, but don't worry, we have already dug a grave for you to sleep in.'' Abbas waved a hand and two guards rushed over to grab Thor, pulling him away from his hammer. Thor reached out sluggishly, unable to properly control his own muscles. Abbas bent down to pick up the hammer casually, but after a look of surprise and several increasingly strenuous efforts later he abandoned the hammer where it lie, eying Thor as he straightened his jacket. ''I see how you took so much poison without dying now. I will wield this object of power, however.'' Abbas waved a hand to the guards once more. ''Take him out back and call my torturer.'' Abbas smiled at Thor's look of dazed concern as they drug him away.

Squealing with uncontainable joy, Loki clasped his hands together, "I've done it! Thor is undone!" A widening smile formed on his normally scowling visage as Loki mused that once Odin found out his virtuous son, Thor, was no more, Loki would become the rightful heir to Asgard. This pleased Loki greatly as once Thor was dispatched, Loki could move to overtake their father and become ruler of all the land! No longer would Loki be looked down upon, laughed at, scorned! No; a dawning of a new age was at hand, and Loki would be the one leading it into existence.


	12. The Fun Never Lasts

After a minute's time, Thor reverted into the humble Don Blake, and Abbas watched on finding this fact to be most curious. The power of Thor must lie within the enchanted weapon. He must have this power! Abbas was not one to keep prisoners, but the tantalizing thought of having the strength of a god at his fingertips was too overwhelming. Abbas stormed back to the dining hall where he had left several of his men trying in vain to move the heavy object. A soldier approached him, a worried expression upon his face. ''Sir, the hammer, it turned into this cane... if I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it.''

Abbas glanced at the slender wooden cane in his follower's hand, taking it and hefting it's easy weight thoughtfully. ''When did it change?''

The soldier looked relieved not to be shot for the delivery of his bad news, wiping his brow with the back of his arm as he replied. ''No more than a minute past, sir.''

Abbas nodded, taking in the simple cane. There seemed nothing special about it, so there must be some secret word to activate it. Adham was certain that his most skilled torturers would get this information out of Don Blake. When they had, Abbas would no longer reign over this desert rock but the world itself!

Loki watched a most unexpected sight play out before his eyes as he surveyed the viewing crystal. Thor had been tortured only briefly, and Loki's senses had told him that another formidable power approached that secluded desert compound. When Loki directed his magical eye he beheld none other than Balder snooping around the barracks, as if he somehow knew Thor to be there and searched for him!

"No!" Loki screamed his rage at the projected image. How could Balder have found out about Thor's capture? Loki couldn't bear the thought of Thor escaping a perfect made plan of his once more and clenched his fists angrily to shake them furiously at the screen, "I will not let you defeat me Balder!" But what could Loki do? Balder was already within eighty feet of the door housing Don Blake. Karnilla could bring Don Blake here before Balder discovered him, and then Loki could end Thor personally! "Norn queen! I require your presence!" Loki shouted frantically in hopes that Karnilla was quicker than Balder.

It took a few moments for Loki to quickly tell Karnilla his plans and why he needed her to summon Thor. He spoke quickly, but had to tell her all: Karnilla would not bring Thor here without good reason; the god of thunder had caused her too much grief in the past. She raised one perfect eyebrow questioningly. ''Why should I do this for you, Loki? You invite trouble with Odin into my home.''

Scowling deeply, Loki fumed, "If you bring Thor here in the body of Don Blake, there will be no trouble with Odin! If you remove Thor from his hammer, the mortal is no threat! You are wasting time! We have scant minutes to react! You must bring Don Blake to Asgard or Balder will save Thor from the fate he so richly deserves!" Loki had become quite animated as he watched Balder running down the halls in the direction of Don Blake's holding cell where Abbas' men tortured the lame man.

Karnilla's brow furrowed in annoyance until Loki mentioned Balder. Her expression became thoughtful, and then she nodded agreement. ''On two conditions; you may not kill the mortal form of Thor once I have brought him, and he will remain in my care where I choose.''

Loki did not like this arrangement, but he was running out of time, and so he hastily agreed, "Yes! Yes fine! Just do bring him here most quickly!" Karnilla said that he could not kill Thor's mortal form, but Loki was sure he could find someone else to do so most readily if the price were right.

Karnilla smiled and waved a hand, her voice low in an incantation that Loki envied but dared not try in this realm. Loki looked to the crystal to see that Don Blake had disappeared, a confused Balder staring at an empty chair. While Loki's attention had been on the Norn queen, Balder must have kicked in the door and dispatched the mortals who were guarding Don Blake. That had been too close.

Breathing a sigh of relief Loki then turned to the downed Don Blake grinning over his unconscious form, "So then Karnilla, what do you want with Thor in this form? I do not wish him to retain use of Moljonir again and regain his identity as the thunder god. I need not kill him, but having him suffer as I have is certainly a must!" He turned his attention to the Norn queen quite curious to hear what she had planned.

Karnilla stood, gazing down at Don thoughtfully. ''I have no intention of 'doing' anything with him.'' She waved her hand and Don disappeared again from view. Loki looked around but did not see where she might have taken him. ''I just need him here.'' She smiled tightly at Loki. ''You do not think taking his godhood from him and having him tortured suffering enough?''

Loki growled, "You need him here? But... what would you need of the mortal shell of Thor?" Loki was confused and more than a little angry that Karnilla would take his prize from him.

Karnilla pouted her lips at him. ''My dear Loki, what matters it? You have had your revenge, and with Thor gone from your way, perhaps whatever plans you had lain that he interfered with you may now pursue. We have our bargain...'' Karnilla smiled widely as she brushed a hand along his arm, passing him on her way into another room. ''...and we both benefit, that is all that matters.''

Loki was not happy, but he shrugged this off as Loki was used to not getting what he wanted. He was determined to find out Karnilla's purposes with his brother now though even if Karnilla did not deem him privy to such information. The sheer not knowing was driving him mad. He waited until Karnilla had walked far enough down the hall before turning back to the viewing crystal intent on finding where Karnilla had placed the mortal form of Thor. "Show me crystal! Show me where your master holds the one called Don Blake!''

The crystal's mists swirled violently for a few moments, and then parted finally to reveal a room that Loki did not recognize. By the stone walls that surrounded the prone form of Don Blake, though, Loki would guess that it was still somewhere within her keep, and by the poor lighting, likely somewhere deeper into the fortress, underground. Loki could see that Don still breathed, though shallowly, and was even resting upon a small mattress in the center of the room. A thick oaken door reinforced with iron lent weight to Loki's guess that it was a dungeon cell of some kind.

Loki seethed at Karnilla's crystal as if Don Blake could feel his animosity through the globe. He must see at least where in Karnilla's fortress his brother was being held; if he could look in and gloat over the man's torment, it would set the trickster's mind at ease. From looking at the cell, Loki had a slight inkling as to where the dungeons in Karnilla's keep were, and he began striding towards that direction in earnest.

Loki traveled down many twisting corridors, often having to stop and backtrack as he came across one dead end after another. He had been in Karnilla's dungeon a few times before, but had not realized how large it actually was, nor how seemingly disordered the winding halls. It took many hours of being lost to finally find an area that looked familiar enough to what he had seen in the crystal. Any lesser man would certainly have failed at such a task, since all the walls and doors looked much the same. Only Loki's eidetic memory allowed him to eventually find the proper door. Upon glancing inside the barred porthole of the heavy door, Loki could see the unconscious form of Donald Blake within.

His irritation that had slowly mounted from his strenuous search left Loki instantly as he smiled maliciously at the captive human, "Wake up Blake! Where is your precious cane? You seem to have misplaced it eh?"

Donald woke groggily with a moan, raising a hand to his head and sitting up slowly to stare blearily at the man who mocked him through the small window. ''What... Loki?''

"Aye! Tis your brother... or rather Thor's as you seem to be lacking the ability currently to be more than a mere mortal, and that shall you forever remain for daring to think you could best me! Finally my time has come! Loki has finally won, and Thor is no longer!"

Donald glared at him a moment, then the anger passed from his face, and Loki could almost see a smile forming on the weary thunder god's mortal face. ''Don't you understand Loki? You think you have beaten me, but you only ever beat yourself.''

Loki's smile faltered as his eyes narrowed at Don Blake. What was this mortal going on about? Surely he must realize his precarious position? Loki huffed responding, "Are you daft? Do you not see your precious hammer is nowhere to be found? You are nothing now, and I shall leave you to rot here forever!"

Don did smile now, and seemed to almost look right through Loki. ''You always did have a tendency to focus on the wrong things, Loki.''

Puzzled, Loki's eyebrows stitched together unable to understand how Donald Blake was so unaffected by the fact Loki had him holed away in Karnilla's dungeon, "My focus? I think you are the one whom be focused on the wrong things!"

Don laughed, his only response to shift his gaze slightly to Loki's right. ''Good day, Balder.'' Loki started to spin, his reaction far slower than his attacker. A fist filled his vision and all went black.

Loki woke with a headache, but when he tried to draw his hand to his temple he realized he was bound in chains. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around, taking in the royal court of Asgard. Odin sat upon his throne directly in front of where he had been deposited upon the floor. His father spoke with Balder, who stood before that massive throne. ''Do tell me what happened next.''

Balder nodded to his liege. ''Then with the aid of a friend I obtained entrance into the Norn dungeon and observed Loki making threats against the imprisoned Thor, and I smote him so as to bring him to you upon rescuing Thor from his distress.''

Loki's jaw dropped in shock, so much for his keeping himself hidden from the eyes of Odin. Hearing Balder's words, Loki squalled out shrilly, "Wait! Twas not I whom imprisoned Thor! I had nothing to do with his incarceration! You must believe me father!"

Odin glared darkly, and the whispering that went on in the court ceased, leaving the massive chamber deathly quiet. ''So you claim that you happened to stumble quite by accident into the Norn dungeon, despite the fact that you are not even supposed to _be _in the realm of Asgard, complex as that dungeon is hailed to be, you chanced upon the trapped Thor?'' Balder took a few steps away from Odin, giving Loki an unobstructed view of the anger on his father's face.

Loki gulped at the mention of his not supposing to be in Asgard... that would not be easy to explain either. Why did fate always do this to Loki? His mind reeled over what he'd heard and what he could plausibly say in his defense, "I must admit that my happenstance of where Balder found me is quite incriminating, but I can assure you my lord, that I did not put Thor in that cell!" Turning an accusatory glare on Balder, Loki spat, "Perhaps it was this 'friend' you speak of Balder? I had merely spied in a viewing glass that the mortal form of Thor had been procured deep within the Norn dungeons, and I set off hastily to find the whereabouts of Don Blake! I was about to open the cell door when the fool Balder assaulted me!"

Odin turned to Balder. ''While I know that Loki lies about his intent to free Thor, I am curious of this friend you mention, Balder.''

Balder's face flushed red. ''Well, uh, if my lord would forgive me, I am uncomfortable releasing the identity of the one whose assistance led me to Thor, and it bears little weight on the events past.''

Odin gave Balder a questioning look then waved a hand as if to dismiss the matter. ''Balder is correct in the source of his information having little bearing on this. Few in Asgard are as noble as he, and if he wishes to keep this secret, I grant him the right.'' Odin's glare returned to Loki and he seethed. ''You, son... have you no fear of my wrath? You could not have been here long before you again attacked your brother. Now Thor is trapped in his mortal form and Mjolnir lies in the hands of some human brigand who has fled to no one knows where! How do you intend to make things right, Loki?''

Loki scowled hatefully at Balder, "So he is permitted to keep secrets whilst I am accused without any proof to be without a doubt guilty of these said charges? I never set foot on Midgard, so how would I know of this mortal whom has so easily stolen away Mjolnir?" Turning his attention back to his father Loki questioned tentatively, "Tis it not your enchantment father? Can you not find it through your omnipotent prowess? Was it not Thor's responsibility to keep hold of Mjolnir at all costs? How is this my deed to make right?"

Odin covered his face with his hand as he sat back, making a frustrated grunting noise. ''Do not question my edicts, Loki; I already gave just reason for my decision, despite the fact that I am not required to justify _my _commands to _you. _You mentioned yourself that you had access to a viewing glass, you would not have needed to set foot on Midgard to aid your mortal lackeys in taking the hammer. This is how many times you have used the same ploy, attacking Thor from the safety of Asgard... six, seven? I am not going to clean up your mess.'' Odin rose and walked over to Loki, towering menacingly over the trickster. ''You shall fix this. Now _you_ tell _me_ how, or _I_ shall tell _you_how.''

Loki's eyes widened as he cowered in the looming shadow of his angry father, "I suppose I could search out a mystic trail for the whereabouts of any magical items procured of Asgard on Midgard... but this task you ask of me may take quite some time! And what if I cannot find Thor's precious hammer?"

Odin growled at Loki. ''You will get thyself on then, and make haste. You do not want to know what will happen should you fail to right your wrong.'' Odin pointed past Loki to the double doors leading out of the hall, and turned to relax once more in his chair, obviously done speaking with his son as he motioned a petitioner forward.

Loki felt the chains binding him slip away as his father turned to stride back to his throne. Loki glowered at his father's retreating form turning in the opposite direction to storm out of the throne room and mumbling under his breath, "Somehow I gather it would be along the lines of banishing me to some remote Hel hole..."

Loki headed down to Bifrost; the Rainbow Bridge that led from Asgard to the mortal realms of Midgard, also known as earth these days. Heimdall offered Loki no resistance in leaving, and the trickster simply walked past the ageless watcher. It seemed as if he had been given full permission to travel down to the lands below; a rare privilege to be granted by Odin, indeed.

He had been angry at the decreed punishment to 'fetch' Thor's or rather Don Blake's cane, but as he arrived on Earth, Loki grinned. Odin had told him he must retrieve the enchanted cane, and Loki was bound to do so, but Loki did not have to do so right away. As long as he was seen to be searching for Mjolnir, Odin could not fault him, and Loki decided this task would be most difficult and poor Thor would be stuck as Don Blake for as long as Loki could manage to avoid his father's wrath.

So it was that weeks passed in which Loki traveled from one mortal city to another, drinking their ales, enjoying their women, and occasionally altering traffic signs or changing bank numbers around simply to laugh at the response of the mortals who tried to clean up the chaos. Loki was walking down the hall of a luxury hotel when he felt something powerful approaching him, and at speeds greater than anything he was accustomed to.

Heart beating swiftly in his chest as a chill ran up his spine, Loki spun to confront this new threat.

A finger tapped his shoulder, a thin hand in a lean arm that sported many brass bangles. Loki whirled around to see Hermes, the messenger god. The tall man handed Loki a sealed scroll. ''Message for you.'' Then, just as quickly as he had arrived, Hermes was gone, leaving Loki with nothing but the scroll and his own thoughts. Upon opening the scroll pensively, Loki read the words 'You have two days to find the hammer' printed there-in, Odin's seal upon the bottom of the paper.

Loki grunted his disdain for the message crumbling the scroll up and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. It did not escape Loki's notice that Hermes the Greek messenger god was the one to deliver Odin's message which meant Odin as well as Zeus were fully aware of his escape from Olympus. This news worried Loki as he knew once Odin was through with him; Loki would likely be shipped back to Olympus to serve out his punishment. This fact left Loki with a bitter taste in his mouth. Why should he even truly search for Mjolnir if Loki would just be returned to enslavement once more? Let his father return his enchanted weapon to his favored son then! Loki decided that he planned to live the next two days doing as he pleased since it mattered not to him whether Thor was ever able to escape the mortal coil of the lame doctor again, and as a matter of fact it amused him to no end that Odin would in turn have to procure the item himself after Loki had had an all out vacation on Midgard for his efforts!


	13. From the Frying Pan into the Fire

Loki partied his next two days away as if they were his last, and on the evening of the second day, a knock sounded on his hotel room door. He glanced at the clock upon the wall. It was midnight.

Suddenly Loki's choice to all out defy his father didn't sound like such a good idea. It was time to depart and do so most quickly! Loki weaved a mystical sign preparing to teleport himself to the streets below and disappear into the crowd.

Loki walked out onto a desolate street, apparently at this time of night there was no one here with which to blend. Loki saw one ominous figure staring at him from across the street; a large man wrapped in shadows whose enormous frame and raised chest announced him as a warrior of Asgard.

Loki shrank against the wall to fade into the shadows. He must not be taken back yet! He still had time to find the cane if he concentrated hard enough! Desperate to get away, Loki turned himself into a moth to flutter up the side of the building and out of sight from the lurking warrior. If he could buy himself some time, he could find his dreaded brother's hammer and save himself from more of his father's sure to be severe displeasure of his time spent on Earth.

Loki saw no more threats as he flew himself away from his temporary residence, only open night sky. Once Loki found himself to be reasonably alone, he focused his mental energies on finding Mjolnir. It was very faint, but he thought he felt the hammer to the east, so he flew quickly in search of it after turning himself into a fast flying bird. The journey took far too long, but Loki did feel his sense of the hammer's direction increase as he flew. Feeling he had arrived at his destination, Loki looked around to see that he was in New York City, at a large warehouse among a large number of large warehouses.

Snarling Loki growled in frustration. This would take all night! Unless... Loki shook his head; no burning the warehouse district down to the ground would surely enrage his father even if it unearthed the hidden item, a veritable needle in a hay stack. He sighed as he concentrated all of his efforts to hone in on the essence he'd been searching for.

After several minutes of hard concentration, Loki got a strong feeling of which warehouse to enter, so he did so in a hurry, looking around as he entered. The place was dimly lit, and he thought he could hear voices from behind a large stack of heavy metal crates.

Craning his head to peer through the myriad of crates Loki strained to hear and see what was going on beyond his hiding place. A gap in the crates allowed him to see a tall dark cleanly cut man in a suit talking to a thin balding man with glasses. The thin man was tied up and hung from a rope that ran up to a mechanical winch close to the roof of the building. The tied man looked very nervous, and the dark man spoke in a thick accent as he leaned on a simple wooden cane. ''Jeremy, where is my money?''

The smaller man squealed as he writhed within the ropes that bound him, kicking his legs in the air as he begged. ''Please! Abbas, I'll get it to you, I just need more time! Give me one week, just one!''

Loki spied the man to be the lead terrorist he'd given the information of Thor to, and he was grasping Don Blake's cane! Finally! The past few hours of serious searching had vexed Loki greatly, and now seeing the object of his desire, Loki almost burst through the crates to regain the item without hesitation, but this mortal was not foolish as most he'd come upon and would likely create difficulty for him if Loki gave Abbas reason to react. There was no need for such when Loki could just follow him back to where ever his hide out was and steal the cane away while the man slept. A simple task, all he need do now is wait.

Abbas studied the one called Jeremy and seemed to be considering his words. ''You do not have a week. You have until tomorrow. I think you fail to understand how serious I am, so...'' Abbas motioned to someone beyond Loki's field of view. ''...dip him inside, Abdul.''

The thin man screamed objection wildly as the winch arm that supported him moved to lower him beyond the catwalk upon which he and Abbas stood. Loki could not see from this angle, but the wet splashing noises he heard as the man was lowered beyond his vision suggested a large tank of water. ''No! Please... oh god, please have mercy!''

Abbas nodded at him distractedly. ''I shall. We are only going to let the shark nibble on your legs for the time being.''

Loki listened to the ghastly display of violence as the man thrashed around and screamed his pain, the chain holding him aloft jerking, likely from something pulling down on him from below.

Yearning for a better look, Loki uttered an incantation to transform into a snake slithering between the crates; what he saw both surprised and interested him. The chained man had been lowered into a tank with tiger sharks, and as Loki moved in to take a better view, he saw the now whimpering man was being hoisted up out of the water his left leg sporting a fresh deep bite wound dripping crimson into the tank below where the deadly sharks frenzied at the water's edge hungering for more than the small taste that they had been granted.

Loki marveled at this man's particular brand of brutality. He saw him as little more than a thug, but he was a thug who also had resources. Perhaps this man was more useful than he had first assumed? Loki was never one to like getting his hands dirty after all, and having connections on Midgard to harass Thor further was always a plus. Maybe he could work out a deal with this man? The cane for some other form of power? This man would first need to see Loki possessed power in order to have the ability to give it in turn, so he darted into the open transforming himself back into his true form as he stated with grin, "I'm impressed; you've shown quite a display of tenacity to get what you want. Let me introduce myself, I am Loki, and you, mortal, have something I want that I know you haven't the ability to use. But what would you say if I could grant you a power in exchange for your useless trinket?"

Abbas spun around at the sound of Loki's voice, his eyes wide with surprise as he pulled a gun from a holster at his shoulder, leveling it at Loki as he turned. ''Loki...?'' Abbas relaxed a bit as he seemed to collect himself, his dark eyes studying Loki intensely. ''You must have power to boldly walk into here like this... what are you offering me for this cane, which I assume you know more than enough about?''

Loki nodded, "Aye, I know much about many things. The question is what is it that 'you' really want? I have mighty magics at my disposal, and the cane you wield belongs to my hated brother, Thor, and I would like for nothing more than for him to never see it again."

Abbas raised an eyebrow at Loki. ''Oh? So you know where Thor is? He left my company rather... suddenly.''

Bristling hatefully as the events following Thor's departure from Abbas' captivity resurfaced in his memory, Loki spat, "He is being protected by the All-father... he is Odin's favored son whom does no wrong. This is why that cane is useless to you. The enchantment placed upon it only grants Thor power, for he is the only one father deems worthy of wielding Moljonir," the spitefulness dripped off of Loki's words at his obvious jealousy towards his brother.

Abbas studied Loki as he spoke, leaning on the cane as he scratched his short beard. ''You say you have mighty magics... why not just destroy Thor?''

Loki's eyebrows arched in agitation at this mortal questioning his might as he growled, "I am prevented from doing so personally by our father, but that does not mean that I cannot pass on the ability to someone else to smite my brother in my stead. So what say you? If you would wish a power, what would it be?"

Abbas was silent a moment. ''I am not certain I wish to involve myself in your family quarrel... what were I to do should this powerful Odin figure decide that I was truly a threat to his son?''

Loki's fist tightened as he grit his teeth before taking a moment to get his composure. Holding his chin in his hand, Loki asked off-handedly, "Have you heard of the one you mortals call the Absorbing Man? Or how about the one who goes by the name Wrecker? These powerful men, it was I whom gave them their abilities. You can be of this same ilk, or you can live with your fear, but do decide quickly for I bore of your incessant questionings."

Abbas lifted the stick in his hand and eyed it before looking back to Loki. With a casual under-handed toss he threw the cane to the trickster. ''I wish for more power than you gave to either of these men, for obviously you did not give them what was needed, or they would have succeeded by now.''

Loki grinned evilly as he grasped Don Blake's cane in hand greedily, "These men I granted power to did not possess the obvious intelligence that you do my friend, and so I shall indeed grant you a most supreme power." Loki began to incant as mists swirled out of nothing and swarmed around Abbas' form.

And then Loki was within Odin's throne room once more. The trickster blinked, his senses struggling to keep up with the sudden and unexplained change of scenery. Odin glared down at him from his throne as two powerfully built guards lunged forward and took Loki's arms, as if they had known he would be arriving in that very spot. The All-father's voice was even, but there was something dangerous in his eyes. ''What men did you grant power, Loki? And why would you call this one known as Abbas friend, or dare to grant him power supreme?''

Loki's eyes widened in terror as he stuttered, "Fa... father! No! It... It was all but a ruse to get Thor's cane back! I... I was bluffing!" Even as he spoke, sweat beaded Loki's brow as he nervously contemplated just how much the All-father must have seen.

Odin growled at him, clearly unconvinced. ''Loki, powerful sorcerer of Asgard, whose claims to his own supreme magics ring out constantly throughout our halls, and yet you must bargain with a mortal for the cane? Why not simply take it? Nay, you would do no such thing because this mortal is as kin to your black heart. Furthermore, I must question why ye would even bother to acquire the cane now, seeing as you squandered the time given you to fetch it, as a man who cares not the consequences of his foolery. Consequences you shall certainly suffer.''

Loki paled at Odin's promised threat as he argued, "There were extenuating circumstances my liege! You yourself have always deemed that no mortal may be harmed by our Asgardian hands, so though my magical might be not in question, there were other mortals present whom may have been put at risk if I had yet been so bold! This is your law, and I only sought to obey thee!"

Odin frowned down at his son. ''Thor regularly avoids harming mortals in subduing evil, and he has not the versatility of the powers I know you to possess. Lying is the only thing you do boldly, for certain, and I tire of it.'' Odin nodded past Loki and the trickster followed his father's gaze to see Hercules standing behind him, a smile on his face as he watched Loki. ''Hercules shall escort you back to finish the sentence I have learned you failed to finish, and he bears a letter from me to Zeus to find a creative way to punish you for making yourself so difficult.''

Loki's jaw dropped as his head spun around to see Hercules. As Odin finished his decreed punishment, Loki yelled frantically, "No! Father! You cannot leave me with them! Did they not tell you that they almost killed me? Ask Hercules if you believe me to spew only lies! If he be honorable, he will back my claim!"

Hercules' smile faded, and he stepped forward as if to speak, but Odin's fury had reached a peak, and his bellowing voice cut off the prince of power's response; he likely did not even notice Hercules was about to speak. ''No doubt they tried to kill you! The way you have acted in only the short time of your return, I cannot blame them!'' Odin seemed to collect himself a moment. ''Obviously Zeus kept his word, since you stand alive now... Hercules, take this fool from my sight.''

Hercules nodded somberly, and took Loki by the arm; the guards let him go as Hercules walked Loki from the chamber, likely headed back to the portal to Olympus.

Loki was stunned silent as Hercules snatched him up and dragged him out of the palace. The words that Loki wished to say dying on his lips at Odin's response. It was once more apparent to Loki how little his father cared about his well being giving him back to these heathens! He snarled viciously at Hercules wriggling to break free of his vice like grip, "Let me go you ape! I can walk myself without your help!" Loki hoped Hercules would release him as it was his only hope to be able to use his magic and escape this horrid predicament he'd managed to put himself in.

Hercules surprised Loki by listening, releasing his hold of Loki. ''Very well then, walk for yourself.''

Loki focused his magic as he made a sign with his now free hands and... Nothing. Loki gasped in surprise. ''W-what have you done with my powers?'' Loki turned seething eyes on the prince of power.

Hercules shook his head as he shrugged at Loki. ''I have done nothing, and you seem quite dry to mine person.''

Loki's eyes narrowed hatefully. ''This is of your doing, I know it! If not you, then your accursed father! You cannot contain me, I will escape again and again!'' Loki roared.

Hercules lost the patient look that had been on his face and took the trickster by the arm again; fairly dragging Loki with him as he quickly departed the castle. ''If you are looking to dig yourself a bigger hole to jump in, you are on the right path.''

Loki growled. "It'll only be a matter of time before I'm free again, so you can gloat now prince of power, but know this, I will have my revenge on you and your whole putrid family!" To make Hercules' task more difficult, Loki dug his feet into the ground as Hercules dragged him through the courtyard and towards Bifrost.

The futile gesture only caused Loki to lose his footing as Hercules' forward motion wasn't even slowed by the effort, and Loki found that Hercules was quite content to drag him along now that he had fallen. ''You really know how to make friends, Asgardian.''

Loki tumbled and stumbled to stand now squalling out his rage, "LET ME GO! I'll not endure your ridiculousness!"

Hercules ignored his request, and if anything their pace increased. ''You would be surprised how much you can and will endure.''

Loki yelled out cursing Hercules as he struggled unable to stand. Loki grasped with his free arm at saplings and rocks to slow Hercules enough to be able to regain some semblance of control again. Quickly growing furious at the prince of power's treatment, Loki started to fling handfuls of grass clumps, mud, and rocks at Hercules in an effort to get the meaty paw clenching his bicep to release him.

This only solicited a laugh, and Loki was left with the distinct impression that Hercules was only amused with his attempts to pelt him with debris.

Anger rising to new heights, Loki scooped a big handful of mud directing the projectile at the back of Hercules head. The mud thudded splattering and caking into Hercules' hair. Loki laughed himself shouting threateningly, "If you do not wish to be covered in mud by the time we reach Olympus, you will release me!"

Hercules stopped suddenly, yanking Loki to his feet. ''Have you forgotten that I hold you at my mercy by your arm, or are you really so unaware of the consequences of your actions?'' Hercules' glare finally revealed some of the anger he felt toward the trickster, and likely had always hidden from Loki since the incident with Thor.

Pleased to no longer be dragged across the ground, Loki's only answer to Hercules' query was a scowl. He had gotten what he wanted if not released, and Loki was well aware he'd pushed Hercules likely as far as he should for the moment as he huffed and walked along beside Hercules begrudgingly.

Hercules glared a moment longer, then grabbed Loki's belt with his other hand, easily lifting Loki as the trickster tried to return to walking and throwing Loki over his shoulder. Hercules went on to carry Loki this way all the way to the portal as Loki squalled and kicked the whole way.

Loki hated Hercules even more for tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes rendering him devoid of any semblance of control he had had walking at Hercules' side. As the two neared the entrance to the gateway to Olympus Loki's struggles increased knowing he would be facing Zeus soon. He was sure Hercules' father would not be pleased with being made to look quite foolish at Loki's recent escape attempt. Even though he was about to face punishment, Loki gloated inwardly for besting the Olympian of all Olympians. No matter what Zeus threw at him, Loki would endure and find a way to break free of his confinement.


	14. Audiance with Zeus

Once on the other side of the portal, Hercules held out a small stone that shone brightly in the sunlight. The portal behind them shimmered and faded, and the stone turned black before Hercules returned it to his pocket. Hercules didn't say a word as he turned once more to Olympus, which was much closer than Loki remembered it being the last time they had traveled this way. Only a short while later they arrived within the walls of the city proper, and as Hercules passed under the large door leading into the castle, the two guards stationed there bid Loki hello and welcome back.

Lennis waved merrily. ''Oh, hail, wet one!''

Pelin corrected him. ''Wait, no, he's not wet these days...''

Lennis nodded. ''Dry One, then?''

Pelin shook his head. ''Nay, the rest of us are dry, so that's no way to describe someone.''

Lennis nodded again. ''Aye, then Hail, Carried One!''

Pelin scratched his face in thought. ''Aye, I suppose he has been carried the last few times we have seen him.'' Pelin joined his fellow in waving and shouting fond wishes to the Carried One then.

Loki huffed upon seeing the guards who had vexed him the entire time he had been in Olympus, and to be returned and greeted by them while thrown over Hercules' shoulder was very embarrassing indeed. Flushing deeply, Loki turned away hiding from them as best he could by crossing his arms to bury his face from their view.

Pelin glanced back to Lennis. ''Oh, I don't remember him being shy...''

Lennis nodded agreement then shrugged. ''Perhaps he's not used to not being wet? Perhaps he is a merman or some such, and is merely weak from being away from his native waters?''

Pelin smiled and snapped his fingers at Lennis' remark. ''That must be it! He did say he was from a far off land or what not; he must be an ambassador for Poseidon!''

Lennis nodded again. ''Aye, that would explain the grumpiness, I know I sure wouldn't have liked being underwater for any period of time... perhaps we have been too hard on him?''

Pelin seemed to mull the notion over a bit before shaking his head. ''Nah.''

As the two men chatted amongst themselves, Loki's hate for them burned until he could contain his rage no longer and hollered out shaking a fist at the guards as Hercules passed, "I was wet because I was cursed! I told you as much, but you were obviously too ignorant to listen! All you two do is spew nonsense! Be silent for once!"

Lennis perked up. ''Did you hear that? I think he's mad at us.''

Pelin looked in the direction of Loki's retreating form groggily. ''Nay, I think he is merely making high pitched noises to find his way around. I hear many sea creatures do such.''

Lennis nodded sagely. ''Aye, he may yet need work to master our language.''

Hercules entered the palace at a steady pace, and Loki beyond being able to yell at Lennis and Pelin any longer growled menacingly at his only viable target, "We are here! Now put me down this instant!" To emphasize his words, Loki squirmed violently in Hercules' grip trying with no success to break free of the muscled arm.

Hercules ignored him and continued to walk, taking Loki all the way to Zeus' throne room, to which the doors stood open. Inside the lightning god sat upon his throne glowering at Artemis, whose eyes were on the floor. Zeus looked up as Hercules entered, and his expression became even more sour. ''Ah, the troublesome runt has been returned to us."

Immediately offended and agitated from dealing with Hercules, Loki bellowed, "Release me you pompous oaf!" Twisting around to glare at Zeus he added, "I may have been returned, but you'll not keep me here for I shall escape and reap vengeance on you all!"

Loki's tirade was ended abruptly as Hercules dumped him unceremoniously upon the floor. The prince of power then walked over to his father, pulling the blackened stone from his belt and handing it to Zeus. ''It is done, father, there is no longer a portal to the realms beyond.''

Zeus stared at Loki as he crushed the stone to dust in his hand. ''Aye, and none shall leave here anon save by my own power alone.'' Zeus pointed at Artemis. ''Artemis… for your defiance of my decree that no god shall leave this realm, I shall punish you by granting you the right to leave Olympus.''

Artemis perked up, though she looked confused. But Zeus was not done. ''However, you may only leave to fetch Loki should he somehow escape his confinement here, and you will use all of your prowess as huntress to return him to me in such case.''

Artemis scowled and looked down again, obviously annoyed at the verdict, but venturing no argument.

Zeus stared at Loki for a very long uncomfortable time, saying nothing, his bright blue eyes filled with twin storms.

Loki watched his hopes crushed into dust at Zeus' action. Could there seriously be no other route out of Olympus? Loki dared not hold on to that thought as it was most troublesome. The hags on the mountain, he would need to find them again and find some other way to escape this realm that Zeus must be withholding. Perhaps Loki could get Dionysus to help him? Yes, in the little time that he'd been here, Loki had seen a great deal of this place and had met a worthy ally in the wine god. That is where he would go first upon leaving the city.

Calming considerably in the face of Zeus, Loki picked himself up and dusted off his clothing before standing up straight to fold his arms loosely across his chest and return Zeus' glare. Loki would not give the lightning god the satisfaction of seeing the worry and hopelessness he was feeling, and instead, Loki spat, "You have me here before you, have out what you would say to me."

Zeus' eyes narrowed. ''I need to decide what to do with him. His continued arrogance is beyond words.''

Hercules also handed Zeus the scroll that Odin had given him. ''Lord Odin also gave me this to bring to you.''

Zeus unfurled the paper and began to read in silence, a smile cracking his features as he finished and rolled the missive up again. ''Very well, Odin has given me leave to do anything I wish short of killing him.''

Zeus gave Loki a hard look , that grin still spread on his face. ''Any suggestions from the court?''

Loki scowled at first Hercules than Artemis before returning his narrowed eyes to the lightning god awaiting his sentence pensively.

Artemis caught Loki's nervous look and smiled slightly as she stood up straight. ''I have an idea, father…''

Loki's eyes widened as he suddenly guessed what she might be referring to.

Artemis continued. ''When we were in the woods together he lost sight of his place in regards to me, and I set him straight with a good old fashioned spanking… perhaps my lord would try this?''

Loki interjected blushing furiously, "She did not put me in my place in such a manner! She attacked me when I was injured, and I only complied with her wishes to get her to take me to the oracles!"

Zeus studied Loki's reaction, his smile growing. ''Ah, yes, this finally has marked a fear in him. I shall indeed spank this whelp for his juvenile behavior. Servants! Bring me a switch and a stool.''

Loki's face paled as his jaw hung agape, "Wha…What! NO! You… you can't possibly mean to spank me for a punishment? That is absurd! …Surely you must see such is meant for a child not a god whom has seen more than millennia in years lived?" Loki did his best not to convey his dread as the servant disappeared to fetch the said items Zeus asked for. Zeus couldn't be seriously considering Artemis' suggestion could he?

Zeus stood and took the switch and stool from the servants that had quickly fetched them. The switch looked to be a branch from a young tree hastily ripped free and removed of any additional branches and leaves. The lightning god nodded to Hercules, whom gladly took hold of Loki and hauled him over to the stool to hold him down over it, his rear sticking high in the air. Loki felt a rush of cool wind on exposed flesh and realized Zeus had pulled his pants down. When he looked back he saw the lord of the Olympians wasted no time rearing back to swat him.

Up until this moment, everything had felt surreal to Loki as if in a dream where the tide had washed him out to sea and he could no longer see land. As his pants were drawn down, Loki regained focus and found his voice as he squalled out in both anger and terror, "WAIT! Let me up! My own father would never do such a ridiculous punishment as this! Just... let us speak but a moment! I have been most brash in thy presence, and I mean to rectify my rudeness if you but let me!" Loki tried with no success to contain the tremble of fear that traveled through his body at the prospect of getting swatted an infinite number of times until Zeus deemed he'd had enough.

By the look in the mad god's eyes, Loki doubted he would be as swift as Artemis had been in his delivery. The fact that the prince of power held him in place to take such a punishment while Artemis watched on only made this experience that much worse. He'd never live this down, that was for certain!

Zeus paused, but still held the switch aloft, threatening. ''Thy tune has indeed changed. It is a pity that Odin never levied this punishment upon you... I can see by the foolish way you act to your elders that you have certain need of it. For that reason I think it would be unwise of me not to punish you in this manner now. Perhaps later on, once your sentence here is carried out, I will tell Odin of the benefits of giving you this sort of correction.''

Loki's eyes widened in horror at the mention of Odin being privy to such embarrassment, and the thought of Zeus suggesting Odin use it on him as well was terrifying and humiliating beyond words. Loki whined, "Do you not deface me enough here and now? Would you also embarrass my father to know you had done this to his son? Surely if Odin would apply such to your own son, Hercules, you would feel the sting as well yes?" Loki hoped that Zeus would consider his words and for the best not continue on this path and decide a different sentence for Loki to endure, or at the least decide to keep the information between the few individuals witnessing it now. Loki's eyes were now glued to the menacing looking branch, his body rigid in anticipation of Zeus' next move.

Zeus replied without hesitation as he delivered a stinging swing onto Loki's upturned rear. "The missive sent to me stated that I may be as creative as I like in my punishment of you, so Odin would not bat his eye at me doing what he asked. Also, I am certain that he will see that this punishment serves you fittingly, and perhaps he will implement it as well upon your spoiled hide."

Loki had planned to remain stoic expecting the blow, but when it was delivered, the pain cut deeper than he had ever expected and a shrill screech escaped him as his hands shot back reflexively to cover the targeted area. His wide eyes could not mask the unmistakable shock the sting had caused, and Loki yelled out frantically, "Stop! Wait! This ... I... I please! There must be another way for me to serve my penance to thee!" Loki did not wish to beg these people, and the fact that he was so quick to do so shamed him greatly, but there was no one here to speak on his defense, and the pain of just one lash from the wiry branch was enough for Loki to know that it would be intolerable to keep his screams at bay let alone his tears under prolonged switching.

Zeus stopped a moment, a stunned expression upon his face. He looked to his son, Hercules. "Did this vagabond just actually say the word 'please'?"

Hercules nodded his assent somberly. ''Aye, I do believe he did. I don't think he has ever been punished so properly... perhaps mighty Odin is too busy to take the rod in hand...''

Zeus nodded back as he continued swatting away at Loki's bucking and sawing form.

Loki screamed his rage as the pain bit as deep as Hercules and Zeus' humiliating words. This was far worse than Artemis' hand when the two were isolated in the middle of the woods; here there were three witnesses along with servants whom had brought the implements of his torture. He had seen them milling about the castle in his time here, and he knew they would most certainly spread the news of his chastisement faster than the plague throughout the servant's quarters. When he returned to his room, he was sure the gossip and following taunts would burn his ears for the remainder of his stay in Olympus. This thought alone filled him with despair and he began squirming with all his might bucking, cursing, and kicking his legs up to block the onslaught of welts that were making an angry line down his backside.

Despite the fact that Loki struggled with all of his power, Hercules held him easily. The lightning god continued to speak casually as he slapped Loki's reddening ass cheeks. "We seem to be nearing his limit already... I suppose Asgardians have no tolerance for pain?"

Hercules merely shrugged as response as he pushed the squirming trickster's hands away from his tanned bottom.

Loki snarled at Zeus' comment; it cut his pride greatly, but a whimper followed soon after as Loki knew it wasn't the Asgardian gods that had no threshold for pain but rather he who seemingly did not. Loki was perplexed and alarmed; he had endured pain beyond this he was sure, but the embarrassment coupled with the acuteness of the harshly delivered blows made it near impossible to focus on anything but his stinging rear. Growing desperate from the knowledge he could not escape this fate, Loki bellowed,"I have had enough! Please! Be assured your point has been well made! I swear to thee I will henceforth obey thy commands my lord! If you but give me a chance, I shall prove my worth!"

Zeus seemed almost to smile at Loki's response for reasons unknown, then delivered slaps to his tender rear that were far beyond what he had ever experienced before. Loki squalled out his pain as Zeus laid one smack after the other, solidifying his inability to escape.

Loki struggled to remove his exposed rear from Zeus' tormenting switch doing his best to topple the stool if nothing else to get away from the ever penetrating and building sting lighting his ass up. Making quite a scene, Loki squiggled violently as he wailed, "No! Stop! No more! I can take this abuse no longer! Please stop!"

Zeus stayed the switch a moment, and Hercules shifted Loki upon the stool so that the trickster's ass was high and prominent, easily ignoring the trickster's attempts to struggle, the powerful arms of the prince of power more than a match for the slender Loki. Zeus pointed at Loki with the switch. "Abuse? Do you still yet tell thyself that all of this is some form of unjust act? Do ye not even consider that you have brought this down upon thy own head?"

Loki could see a small satisfied smile upon Artemis' face beyond Zeus' shoulder.

Artemis' smile sent a flash of burning hatred through Loki's core; she had made this happen to him! His gut twisted in rage and embarrassment, and he sneered at Artemis with all the anger he could muster in his current state, but his contempt faded readily, heart rate increasing rapidly as Zeus berated him.

Zeus' furious form waving that dreaded stick threateningly caused Loki to cringe at the lightning god's words shaking his head vehemently, "Na...nay! You misunderstand my words! I merely state that my constitution can bear no more such torture! I admit that I was less than a favorable guest in your court, and I'm deeply sorry for the ill will I have displayed you! Please! I... I have been humbled and am contrite. Can that not be enough? I will return to my lodging and work off my debt! You will see no more of me until you deem to summon me!" Loki's legs had drawn up evasively to keep any further blows from landing on his very sensitive bottom, and he prayed that his plea would be heard and Zeus would feel he had endured enough.

Hercules looked up at Zeus then. "Father, I do believe we may have an impostor here; this man who claims humility could certainly not be the prince of Asgard I know."

Artemis chimed in. "He is the lord of lies, likely it is all a ruse to get you to release him, father."

Zeus' face, which had been nodding at Loki's words, seemed to harden at the thought of being lied to.

Loki's head swiveled in a panicked gesture from Hercules to Artemis pure shock etched on his features at what each had to say against his argument. Zeus' expression grew dark, and the color drained from Loki's face, that glare didn't bode well for Loki as Loki knew it well from the face of his own father. It was a condemning stare that said his words would not be considered further. Shifting nervously, Loki interjected his voice cracking with his fear, "I am not lying! Believe me! I want nothing more than to make amends for what I have done!"

Zeus nodded to this, raising the switch again as he instructed Hercules to hold the trickster's legs out of the way. "It is good that you wish for it, because you are indeed going to make amends." Zeus whipped the stick down across Loki's once more exposed rear, and Loki bucked reflexively at the renewed sting of it. "Eighty lashes, and then I will need to put you in the care of another Olympian, to watch over you so that you do not try to run off and cause me to lose face again!" As Zeus said this last his voice raised and it became obvious that this part had angered him the most, the branch whistling through the air before striking Loki's reddened ass viciously.

Loki shrieked in terror as Hercules took away his means of protecting himself and the branch connected once more causing Loki to buck violently arching his back against the pain. The pause in his punishment had given momentary relief, and now it served to make it worse than the Trickster remembered from scant moments ago. Eighty? Loki reeled at the number, where were they at now? Or did Zeus mean to give him eighty more? Either way, it was an impossible number to comprehend. Loki moaned out a string of no, no, no's all the while doing his best to block the onslaught of Zeus' efforts. As another five stripes were added to his upturned rear, Loki screamed his anguish with every connecting swing. A realization that he'd already had all he could stand, and they were just getting started really began to sink in, and Loki turned to Zeus and pleaded with a most pitiful pout as tears brimmed to stand on glazed eyes, "Mercy! Please! I cannot begin to express to you how very sorry I am!"

Zeus' blazing eyes matched Loki's emotion with an opposite response. "And I cannot express to you how much more sorry you will be once you have received seventy-five more lashes!"

Hercules piped in then. "Mi-lord, I have a fine suggestion for an Olympian to watch over Loki until such time as he earns his freedom once more."

Zeus perked an ear to Hercules as he raised an eyebrow, but did not stop swatting Loki's writhing ass. "Are you volunteering to do this thing, son?"

Hercules laughed off the notion as he adjusted Loki, the trickster's flailing feet rocking the stool he lay upon. "Nay. He would drive me mad with his irritating ways! I suggest Aphrodite, for she has become rather fond of him."

It only added to Loki's shame hearing Zeus and Hercules go about having a casual conversation while Zeus steadily laid the switch to his quivering ass. The reassurance that Zeus had indeed started the eighty count with none of the previous swats counting towards the final sum elicited a worried whimper to escape while a maddened protest followed Hercules suggestion, "Nay! Do not leave me with her! Please! Pick Dionysus! Or... or Hermes! That woman is insane!"

Zeus' face betrayed doubt. "I do not know, Hercules, Aphrodite is perhaps not the most trustworthy when it comes to matters such as this..."

Hercules smiled at his father. "Worry not, I have seen firsthand that she will insure that not only will he not escape, but she will most likely not let him leave her room, much less the palace."

Zeus watched Loki as he continued to swat Loki's striped bottom with one hand while scratching his beard thoughtfully with the other. "If you believe this shall be the case, I shall allow it, if only because Loki seems so put off by the idea." Zeus growled as he turned his attention fully to the trickster. "And you would be fool to think I would trust you to that slob Dionysus; do not think that his part in this shall go unpunished either." Zeus brought the switch down harder as if to make a point, and Loki found himself yelping like a wounded dog.

Loki had not thought his plight could get any worse, but as Zeus decreed he would be given to Aphrodite and the pain mounted to only add up to fifteen lashes and sixty five more to bear, Loki broke down sobbing out, "No!" The sting etched into his brain so that the mere sound of motion elicited a dreadful anticipation of what was to come, and Loki squirmed desperately to block with his hands and feet, his cries and pleas becoming more frantic with each swat.

Loki realized quickly that no matter how much it hurt or how much he wanted to move, Hercules was going to hold him tightly in place without breaking a sweat, the prince of power's bulging muscles living up to his name. He was unable to lift his feet more than to kick in small feeble ways and his arms were not allowed behind his back, Hercules pushed any attempt to rise at the waist down roughly, taking just enough care not to hurt Loki with the push. The hurting was reserved for his burning ass, which continued to absorb Zeus' swats as if the punishment could double in intensity infinitely.

Loki strove to get his addled mind to mark where the count was. After a moment of bleary half-thought he realized they were still only at twenty five swats. Loki tried hard to not even think on how many that left, though the answer appeared immediately to his reluctant mind anyways. The tears now streamed unabated down Loki's cheeks and his breath hitched as he took in air shakily, his failed attempts to control his outbursts making his ego sink even further. How had he come to be this sniveling wretch? It was beyond Loki's comprehension, but at this moment, he didn't care. All Loki did care about was escaping the ever present sting that he had no control over stopping. By the thirty second swat, Loki's strength to struggle waned and he only jerked involuntarily crying out his misery all the while.

Hercules shook Loki slightly as if to check that he was still conscious. "I think the fight is going out of this one, father."

Zeus nodded, bringing the switch down hard and watching Loki jump. "Indeed, son, perhaps he is finally learning that he can't escape his punishment. Let him up a moment."

Hercules stood Loki up by pulling on the trickster's bicep, and Loki winced at the sting in his ass, grabbing and rubbing his sore cheeks with both hands. Zeus meanwhile took a seat upon the stool himself, motioning for Hercules to pass him Loki. "Thank you, son. I can handle him from here on. You may take your leave, I trust Loki knows better than to resist the rest of his punishment. Artemis, go with your brother; I have seen your smug smile, and if you think yourself now exempt from like punishment for your arrogance, think again."

Artemis' expression soured, and she humphed as she stormed away after Hercules, who whistled a merry tune, as if he were having a splendid day.

Loki stood trembling in the lightning god's grasp as he watched Hercules and Artemis depart. Although he was happy to see the two leave, he wondered where that would leave him now as he turned back towards Zeus a worried expression painting his face.

Zeus gave Loki's arm a fierce tug, pulling the trickster over his lap in one smooth motion, While Loki kicked out in surprise, Zeus solidified his hold on him, pulling Loki so the trickster's ass was high in the air and abandoning the switch in favor of open handed swats on Loki's reddened and gyrating rear.

Loki blushed an even deeper hue of red at this new level of humiliation. The hand wasn't as harsh, but somehow it made the punishment that much more personal. He felt awkward and small thrust over Zeus' lap in such a fashion. The act solidified just how much or how little control Loki had left, and this fact only made him lament louder as each resounding smack reigned down Zeus' dominance over him.

Zeus spoke in measured tones as he continued to slap Loki's punished backside. "I saw how pained the switch made you, and since we were not even half way done, I have decided to grant you some measure of lenience." Loki could see the full swing and effect of the spanking from this new angle.

The reminder that they were not even halfway finished with his punishment brought on a fresh wave of tears to cascade down Loki's cheeks as he whimpered grateful for the small reprieve over relinquishing the switch. He glanced back reluctantly to take in the sight of his suffering before turning shamefully away unable to witness such knowing it was he whom was being afflicted so grievously.

Thus they sat without speaking for a period of time that could not have exceeded a few minutes but to Loki would certainly seem an eternity, and Zeus kept a steady rhythm, his hand coming down in hard slaps and Loki's wails of humiliated pain the only sounds in the room. Zeus finally spoke, his voice almost cheerful as he seemed to try to lighten Loki's mood somewhat. "We are already at fifty five with that one, thought you would like to know, I figure you would perhaps have lost count by now since you divest so much of yourself into kicking and screaming."

Loki blubbered almost incoherently through wails of pain, "I beseech you my lord! Sa... Stay thy hand! Please! Extend me the kindness of a further reprieve! I will obey! I swear it!" Loki wanted to say more, but he was unable to speak any longer. Overwhelmed with self pity, Loki let out a gut wrenching sob over how far he'd fallen in the eyes of the Olympians.

He had never been made to feel such a way in his entire life; the spanking Artemis had delivered was embarrassing, but it had not left him in such a state, no, this was different. Zeus had taken him to a new level of self awareness where his ego stood outside of himself and all he cared about was doing whatever it would take to make Zeus stop spanking him.

Shame had long since taken a back seat to the pain now, and Loki knew he would do what ever Zeus wanted of him if only out of sheer fear of ending up in such a position again. At this realization, Loki gave up his struggles laying limp over Zeus' lap crying out his sorrow and resigning himself to the will of the lightning god sure now he fully understood what it was to be broken.

Zeus watched the emotions as they played themselves out across Loki's face, and when the trickster went limp he began swatting faster, intent now simply on finishing the punishment so that it would be done with. He was certain the Asgardian would think twice before speaking down to his betters again. Zeus almost felt sorry for Loki... almost. His hand became a blur now, rapid fire swats delivered in the same area for the sake of speed. It would hurt more in a way, but Loki would be through his ordeal soon.

Loki couldn't help squirming reactively under the intense barrage of Zeus' searing palm. He whimpered pathetically throughout the assault praying for an end that seemed too far away. It stung so badly , the pain building upon Loki's scorched and very tender bottom that all other sensations he had been experiencing faded away to leave his mind numb to all but this moment he was currently suffering through.

Zeus counted out the last ten swats, both so that Loki would know that he was soon to be released from his punishment, and because he knew the slow counting and slapping of the trickster's very red bottom would certainly be remembered and give Loki a last memory to think on.

Loki's mind clung to every number, and he squalled out helplessly as even ten more seemed incredibly hard to bear. This punishment most certainly would have a lasting effect, it already did! Never in all his long years did Loki endure this level of humiliation and pain, and he planned to never do so again if he could help it!

Zeus couldn't help but smile a bit at Loki's reaction to such a small number of remaining swats; the way the trickster flailed and screamed with eyes and mouth wide, Zeus would have sworn he was being eaten alive. Zeus had seen Asgardians in action and could only assume that Loki was an exception to their usually hardy, tough race. The trickster seemed to have not only no handle on but no concept of personal pain to begin with. Perhaps now that he knew what he could feel, his arrogance would diminish... Zeus could only hope. Zeus landed the final swat harder than the rest and pulled the trickster's pants up, noting how Loki winced as he did so; he would be sore for some time to be certain.

Tears still cascaded down his cheeks in streams as Loki fought to control his crying which for his efforts came out as hitching paused sobs. This inability to stop the tears or the sobbing for that matter served to further shame him, and Loki covered his face in his hands to hide himself from having to look at Zeus crying harder now as his self pity rose to new heights.

Now that the swats had ceased, Loki was left to feel just how very tender and sensitive his bottom felt. It was swollen, and the heat that radiated there assured Loki that such punishment was not done being felt because the hand had stopped delivering slaps. The pain was hard to deal with, but now that it was over, Loki realized it wasn't half as bad as the embarrassment he was left to cope with by being chastised in such a manner. His stomach tightened at the thought of Zeus now telling Odin what had just transpired and how his father would react to such news. It was all so wrong! Why must he suffer so? These thoughts mixed with the sorrow that he was not to face that humiliation for some time as Loki was still a ward of Zeus until he deemed him fit to be released. Dread crept over him as he remembered that Aphrodite was to be his keeper now... could his life get any worse?

Zeus stood Loki up, leveling the trickster by his bicep until Loki stood on his own. Zeus pointed to the nearby stool. "Sit whilst I summon Aphrodite. Should you move from that spot we shall begin anew, for I will no longer tolerate your insubordination." Zeus left Loki in the room alone then, the thick iron door slamming home behind the lightning god.


	15. Lock and Key

Loki hadn't looked up again until Zeus was walking away from him towards the door. His anger was gone for the moment the only emotions reverberating through him being fear and self pity. Every fiber of his being wanted to bolt as fast as his feet would carry him, but Loki was in no way willing to risk repeating what had just happened to him.

Staring over at the stool, Loki's lip pooched out in a pouting frown at the thought of sitting on it. Using his sleeve, he wiped the tears from his face and inched over to the chair to settle himself upon it gingerly before rising quickly and rubbing the prickling pain that spread across his ass from the hard surface. Anger now swelled in Loki, oh the injustice to be treated in such a manner! He was sure that his ass must be quite a sight and ventured to take a disapproving gander. Peering over his shoulder Loki pulled his pants away from his ass to see the damage for himself. His bottom didn't look half as bad as it felt, there were welts and angry stripes coating every inch. There would certainly be bruising, but the skin wasn't broken as he was sure it must have been. It still stung horribly, and Loki certainly didn't wish to sit and agitate his wounded backside further, but he more so didn't wish to anger Zeus by not doing as the lightning god had commanded either. So, sighing heavily, Loki did finally sit as he'd been told fidgeting uncomfortably all the while.

After some amount of time passed Zeus returned with his golden haired daughter, and she practically swooned to see him. "Ooooooh! My pet! I thought I had lost him, you have returned him to me, father?"

Zeus nodded to her and Aphrodite swept Loki up in a big hug before he could respond, her grip crushing as he struggled to breath. "I shall most certainly make sure you don't get away again!"

Zeus nodded, smiling at his daughter's innocent joy. "Indeed, that is the only requirement for you to have him again, that he does not leave your sight until such time as we have need of him again."

Aphrodite pouted at Zeus then. "You mean to take him away again?"

Zeus shook his head and waved his hands at her trembling full lips and big watery eyes. "Nay! Even once he has been granted more freedoms... er... is being a good pet, you may see him as much as you like, my dear."

Aphrodite clapped her hands together happily and gave Zeus a kiss before snatching Loki up as if he were an infant, crushing him into her bosom with powerful arms. Loki realized now that his sickness earlier had not been the only factor in his inability to escape her; she was inherently powerful despite her seemingly frail frame. "Thank you, father! I must take him home now and show him where he is to sleep!"

Zeus only nodded, smiling.

Aphrodite took a long look at Loki curled within her arms. "Oh, father! My pet has been crying! Is he hurt...whatever has befallen him?"

Zeus waved off her concern. "Nay, he will live. I had to spank him... he was being bad."

Loki cringed over their exchange of words, but said nothing, not wishing to further the humiliating conversation. He turned his eyes away as best he could instead, avoiding the issue.

Loki could not help the mournful whimper that escaped his lips as Aphrodite turned to leave then hauling him out of Zeus' throne room. He hoped he could find a way to convince Aphrodite to treat him less like a doll and more like an equal, but Loki had huge doubts his desire could be filled from the previous experience he'd already partaken with Aphrodite. This time though, there would be no rescue, and this fact brought a fresh wave of tears to Loki's eyes. He was in Neffilhiem, of this he was sure!

Aphrodite swung Loki to and fro in front of her, cradling him close to her as she skipped down the hall towards her room. "Oh, we are going to have such fun, Loki! I'm going to bathe you, because you stink of fear, and then I will read you a bedtime story, and then we shall retire early, for we have a big day tomorrow!" Aphrodite's eyes shown with mirth as she nuzzled Loki with a wide smile upon her face.

Loki scowled at her list thinking none of them sounded thrilling, and over all, they all sounded degrading to endure. "Miss... Please! I... I wish to discuss these plans you have for me. I do not think you realize that I am in no need for you to bathe and read to me! Perhaps we may compromise my stay with you?" Loki pushed his body upwards in an attempt to free his arms from being squashed in her tight grip. What the heck was this girl given to make her so strong? Loki saw no amulet or other item out of the ordinary about the princess. Perhaps Zeus had endeared her with superior strength? No. Most likely her strength was merely due to his own lack of godly strength that had been taken from him as his mystical powers had.

Aphrodite purred at Loki. "Nonsense my pet! You are obviously weak and spent from crying...I hope you have learned your lesson!" Aphrodite pinched his cheek, "...but fear not, I shall take care of my little man!" Her smile was wide and her eyes bright, a certain spark to those eyes suggesting a sort of madness.

Loki wished to protest, but Aphrodite's words sapped his courage reminding him of what he'd just dealt with as he was in no hurry to discuss his humiliation further. Seeing servants in the hall watching them as Aphrodite carried him towards her chambers made Loki blush a deep crimson as he buried his face into her shoulder in hopes none of them would recognize him.

No servants seemed to mind Loki, but Aphrodite did coo at him nuzzling her shoulder. "Aww, you must be tired, little one. I shall be sure to get you to sleep soon." As Aphrodite said this, they arrived at her chambers, the love goddess pushing the large door open and entering before turning to shut that oaken door with a heavy boom.

Loki's stomach tightened at the ominous finality the closing door brought. He was thankful however that the two were now away from prying eyes. Aphrodite's comment filled the Trickster with a lingering revulsion to be called 'little one,' but he said nothing yet taking in the fact that after his recent ordeal, he really was rather exhausted. He didn't wish to fight her choosing to pick his battles for when they would matter most. Loki assumed there would be many of these instants as the aforementioned bath to come. That was a humiliation in its own right when he was too sick and weak to resist. Now that he was well again and still unable to stop her from doing as she would with him, a sense of helplessness crept in that Loki had never felt before, and its presence within violated him to the core. These Olympians seemed good at driving such feelings out of him, and Loki wanted nothing more now than ever to be home in Asgard and free from such torments.

Aphrodite, for her part, seemed to be oblivious to Loki's feelings on the matter, however, and she sang a merry tune as she unclothed Loki and dumped him unceremoniously into a hot tub of water the servants had prepared. She smiled widely at him, "We are going to wash you well; a good bath shall cleanse the tear stains from your cheeks!"

Loki struggled to free himself pleading out, "No! Wait! Stop!" as she tore his clothing away easily. He gathered she didn't like what he had been wearing from the disgusted lip curl she gave the now tattered clothing. Not that he'd be able to wear them again now. Covering himself instantly, new tears formed in his eyes thinking on the outfits she'd previously planned to make him wear. Between her actions and his extreme embarrassment from his sheer nakedness followed by the instant shock the hot water brought to his bruised bottom, Loki let out a gasp straightening rigidly before looking down pouting and slumping in defeat within the mass of bubbles. Aphrodite moved to retrieve a washcloth already set on the side of the tub plunging the cloth into the bath water and applying a generous lather of scented soap to it.

Aphrodite pouted a full lip out at Loki's reaction, "Come now, let's not have so much complaining; you are coming off the whiner, pet. Do not worry yourself over those rags you wore, I have already arranged a wonderful robe for you to wear... just look at it, is it not fantastic?" The goddess' eyes lit up as she pulled a long pink robe from a nearby box and held it aloft for Loki to see. It was the same color pink as many of the other decorations within Aphrodite's chambers; likely an indication that by garbing him in the vestment she would be laying claim to him as her property...

Loki's eyes grew dark to look at the robe as he spat, "Nay! It is not! I am a man, not a woman, and men do not wear pink!" Not wishing to anger the goddess, Loki quickly added, "Please... if you wish me to be happy, would you not fashion me with more proper attire befitting a prince of Asgard?"

Aphrodite's eyes darkened until Loki changed tracks, then she touched her lip thoughtfully with one long elegant finger before replying, "I suppose if you are so disagreeable to this color..." she pouted, "...I do not understand why you spurn my favorite color, but boys will be boys. I will get you a different one tomorrow." She pinched his cheek. "Would that please thee, little one?"

Loki barely pushed a smile to his lips wanting the goddess to know he was indeed happy with the thought of wearing some other color but pink, and he decided since he was on her good side for the moment he would also add, "If you might perchance be willing, my normal vestiges I prefer are green."

Aphrodite nodded curtly, still smiling. "Aye. Now lift your arm so I may scrub there!"

Smile faltering under the command, Loki objected holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "You need not attend me so my lady; truly, I assure you that I can bathe myself quite well."

Aphrodite's smile turned down. "What... you don't want me to clean you?" She looked disappointed but resigned. "Very well, you are not weak with sickness this time, so I... suppose I don't _have _to wash you..." Her lingering statement and sad tones hung in the air. Aphrodite batted her eyelashes at Loki. That always made the men do what she asked.

Loki stared for a long moment almost feeling wrong for refusing the goddess' wishes, but it also pleased him that Aphrodite was giving him some form of choice. "I appreciate your acknowledgment that I can indeed fend for myself in such matters." There was an awkward moment where Loki waited for Aphrodite to leave the room so that he could then bathe in peace, but she did not make any move to remove herself from the room.

Aphrodite continued to bat her eyes a moment more then began to look a little confused as the long silence played out. What was he waiting for? Perhaps he was coy...?

Finally Loki could stand the moment no longer and rubbing a hand on his neck, he blurted out, "Well... if that be all, I will begin bathing once you are on your way princess."

Confusion was replaced by surprise, and Aphrodite was speechless a moment. Her expression changed entirely then, as if a coiling serpent had suddenly emerged from underneath a soft pillow. She should have known this Loki would deny her again. As he had that other time... Aphrodite felt a cold anger as she snatched up her cloth and maneuvered him roughly to begin scrubbing his armpits and back. "On second thought, perhaps you are too weak from your spanking..."

Loki was appalled first by Aphrodite's blatant disregard to his previous wishes followed by her condescending him in such a manner. Angered and feeling betrayed, Loki growled, "Unhand me! I am not too weak! I am perfectly capable of washing mine self woman!"

Then Aphrodite's hands whipped out, lifting the trickster easily and pulling him over the side of the tub. Before Loki could comprehend what was happening her hand came down hard on his already tender buttocks in four rapid slaps. Once the trickster's belated sense of pain swept in he covered his cheeks as he squalled, and the goddess pushed him back into the tub again. "My father is not the only one who can spank you, insolent Loki. I get what I want, you will learn this one way or the other... now turn, so I may scrub your back, my sweet." Her tones bounced back and forth confusingly from stern to sweet as she spoke.

Loki's mouth hung agape in shock over what had just transpired. Were these Olympians all mad? One thing was certain, it seemed they all had taken to the absurd idea of spanking him, and Loki's mind reeled at the implications this left for his pending future in Olympus. His ass already stung mightily from Zeus' application to his backside, and the indignity of Aphrodite, a goddess not nearly as fearful as Zeus by any stretch, also able to so easily subjugate him in such a fashion was near unbearable to contemplate. Not wishing to see how far he could viably push her when he was in such a vulnerable state, Loki turned demure eyes away to gaze into the soapy water mumbling as he turned for her, "Why bother giving me a choice if I never had one to begin with."

Aphrodite's voice lilted merrily. "You always have a choice, Loki! Some choices are simply better than others!" She smiled from ear to ear as she gingerly scrubbed him, taking care to clean behind his ears.

Loki scowled squinting his eyes hatefully as if he were boring a hole into his bath water. Even though her control over him scathed his soul, he had to admit her gentleness was not lost in her touch as she washed him. He sighed dejectedly all of his energy pooling out of him as his mind worked to think what he would need to do to get on Zeus' good side so that he may be released from his confinement. Knowing that was not here nor now that he could even attempt such a feat left Loki to feel despair for being made to suffer such indignities.

Once done scrubbing and washing the melancholy trickster, Aphrodite toweled him down and pulled out a familiar pink robe to dress Loki once he was dry.

Holding the towel close to him Loki gave Aphrodite a pout, "Must I use that thing?"

Aphrodite gave him a fierce stare then nodded, "Aye. We already discussed this one, dear pet. I will have to wait till the morrow to seek your preferred color. Don't be greedy now, unless you would prefer to lie about naked for the evening."

Loki considered the option, and may have done so out of spite if it were not for his ass being so marked and bruised. The frown never left his face as Loki reached out to take the robe wrapping it around himself and tying it stubbornly.

Once the robe was securely on him, Aphrodite picked Loki up again and moved to carry him into the bedroom proper. "Time for bed, little one! We have a busy day on the morrow." Aphrodite smiled warmly at Loki as she pulled him close.

Loki stared at her incredulously, "What do you mean, 'bed time'?" Loki pushed at Aphrodite a little, but was unable to break her grip. "Please, stop smothering me!"

If anything the goddess of love only pulled him closer, "You are obviously tired and cranky from the silly things you say, so it's off to sleep for you, my pet!" Aphrodite walked him into her room and crawled into the large canopied bed still toting the trickster, pulling blankets up and over both of them. She snuggled in comfortably with a contented smile and sighed, cuddling Loki closely, never loosening her hold of him. "Good night and sweet dreams, my pet!"

Loki attempted to wriggle a bit from her grasp, but found the goddess' grip was like iron, offering him no room to do so even as Aphrodite closed her eyes and fell into the deep sleep of the carefree.

Assuming the goddess of love would loosen her hold about him, Loki tried to relax. He was not used to being so close to another when sleeping and found the confinement in such a manner vexed him greatly. After several failed attempts to casually get Aphrodite to release him while she slumbered, Loki finally gave in with a disheartened sigh releasing the rigid stiffness he'd been holding himself in. This was not so bad he thought as he pulled one of Aphrodite's many pillows in adjusting himself to meld into the soft downy bed. The sent of lilacs filled the air, and the smoothness of Aphrodite's skin holding him tightly to her wasn't all unpleasant. Loki turned to face her noting she was rather beautiful and angelic looking in her sleep. Her delicate curls tickled falling onto Loki's face as Aphrodite seemed to sense him looking at her appraisingly and pulled Loki closer into her bosoms sighing contentedly. Finally letting his exhaustion take him, Loki shifted into Aphrodite laying his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat as it ticked him to sleep.


	16. Served

Loki was jarred awake by the goddess of love's lilting voice, which rang out melodiously through the chamber. "Loki! Wake thyself, it is time for breakfast!" The aroma of cooked meat filled the air with an enticing scent, and Loki could hear the goddess of love's voice seemed to echo from the adjoining dining room.

Looking around, Loki ensured to himself this was in fact not a bad dream after all. He was back in Olympus, and all the events that had happened yesterday did, in fact, take place. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Loki sat up wincing in pain as he rolled quickly to his knees growling his dissatisfaction at the soreness that still radiated from his rear end. Somehow it felt more tender to the touch after a night's rest, and lifting the robe to take a quick look, Loki pouted at what he saw. His ass bore angry welts and stripes from the severe switching the day before. Rubbing sent prickles of pain as a tell tale sign that Loki would physically remember his encounter with Zeus for the better part of the week. This fact only served to sour Loki's mood considerably.

The feminine voice from the other room rang out again, "Loki, come, or your food shall grow cold!" The sounds of clattering silverware could be heard; likely servants busying themselves about setting the table and serving the food.

Immediate concern washed across Loki's face as he quickly dropped the robe from his inspection and crawled back under the sheets not wishing the serving staff to see him let alone see him in a pink robe. Not wanting Aphrodite to treat him as she'd been in front of others, he called out, "I am still quite tired... perhaps I may take a little more time to rest before eating my lady?"

The goddess' voice rang out again, annoyance clear in it's melody, "Don't be a lazy boy, Loki. Come get your food, you need your strength for the big day we have planned!"

Loki even more put off at the reminder of their 'big day' whined, "But I'm so sore from my travels, can you not grant me this small reprieve?"

Aphrodite framed the doorway, looking over at him with large ice blue eyes, concern edging into her face and her hands clasped before her. "Are thee unwell, my pet?"

Discerning quickly that playing to the goddess's pity may earn him a break from her scheduled outing, Loki mumbled from under the covers, "I do feel as though I am not at my peak conditioning, but perhaps a few more moments of rest will bode well for my health."

Aphrodite was at his side in a flash of movement, pressing the back of one graceful hand to Loki's forehead. "I feel no fever… is it thy backside?" Aphrodite took hold of Loki by and arm and leg and turned him gently but suddenly over onto his stomach, sweeping the sheets and his robe aside to peer at his naked rear. "Oh, father's switch must have wrought you some serious hurt, but I think ye shall live."

"Wha! …Stop!" Loki shouted in outrage at the suddenness Aphrodite had snatched his robe up. Moving his hands back reflexively to push his clothing back in place, Loki squalled out, "What are you doing? Can you not save me any ounce of my dignity?"

The love goddess' brow drew down as she matched his stare, "How else am I to examine your injuries?" Her face became calm again as her smile returned, "In any case, you seem to be well enough to jump about so, come and eat your breakfast now, little one."

Loki groaned in agitation tightening the robe securely in place as he scrambled to the other side of the bed from Aphrodite wanting to be out of her invading reach. He huffed, "Are we alone? I am not decent for any to see in such attire."

Aphrodite nodded, "Indeed, we are alone; I am not entertaining anyone this morning… were you seeking company today? How strange your mood is to shift so often, dear Loki…" The goddess beamed at him as she floated into the other room, apparently to seat herself to meal.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared around the bend. Hesitating a moment Loki ventured to move to the corner to peer into the next room and make sure there were no servants before he joined Aphrodite.

When Loki glanced around the corner, he immediately took in a large number of servants milling about the huge table set for two but which had more fruits, breads, and other foods he did not recognize than two persons could possibly eat. Aphrodite sat at the head of the table and motioned for him to join her upon seeing him peeking around the corner. "Hurry over, dear, your plate grows cold."

Eyebrows stitching with worry at recognizing a few of the servants from the many jobs he'd ran through upon his arrival through Leonis' service, Loki clipped, "Uh, I need wash the sleep from mine eyes. Give me but a moment to make myself presentable!" Disappearing back behind the corner, Loki sped into the bathroom shutting the door with haste before any servants would have the chance to take note of who he was.

Aphrodite frowned as Loki's head darted back around the corner. Whatever was he up to? This Asgardian trickster certainly was a strange one… the goddess smiled; she supposed that was why she just had to have him, he certainly was amusing. Still… she found his reluctance somewhat bothersome…

Loki listened nervously at the door to hear if the goddess was coming to fetch him and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard no footsteps bounding his way. He wondered just how long he could hide out in here before Aphrodite would grow irritated with him. He certainly wished to dodge any such confrontation with her knowing where that would likely lead. A pang of remembered pain had Loki absently rubbing his backside as he scowled. The door had no lock, and this was upsetting knowing he had no chance for even a small amount of time between the goddess and her access to him. He would have to be most careful with his actions and words to see just what he could get away with. For now, he moved to the wash basin and took his time washing his face ,so that if she did come in, he would at least be doing the task she expected him to be doing.

After a few minutes had passed and Aphrodite had finished her meal, she glanced over at Loki's untouched plate and scowled. She snapped her fingers and a servant came running forward, bowing at the waist at her side, "Yes, mistress?"

Aphrodite waved her hand absently in the direction of the bath. "Go see if my pet needs any sort of assistance, or at least what is taking him so long, I grow irritated; I have spent my breakfast alone!"

The servant nodded, "Yes, mistress." He then walked quickly over to the bath and opened the simple door, peering in at Loki. "Is there anything the lord needs to expedite his joining our lady at the table?"

Loki sneered at this intrusion from the lowly servant, and he spat venomously, "My presence would be expedited by clearing the room of so many servants! I need my privacy to dine comfortably!" His anger of his situation he took out on the servant knowing he wouldn't have much choice but to join Aphrodite before she would search him out herself.

The servant was quick to leave the volatile conflict to relay Loki's message. Loki wondered if snapping on the servant was such a good idea after a moment had passed, and Loki had a chance to replay what he'd just said and how it may come across to Aphrodite. He was hoping he could catch her alone a minute, so he would be able to convince her to make the servants leave at least until he was dressed properly. He didn't want to know the rumors that would circulate about him being in the care of the love goddess, and the chafing he would surely receive from those such as the castle guards. His eyes squinted hatefully; just the thought of those two nettled him to no end.

The door to the bath was not thick and cut from a light wood, so the servant's words to the other servants in the dining room could be easily heard. "Clear from this room, waiters, master Loki wishes to eat in privacy with the lady!"

Sighing in relief, Loki waited a few moments for the room to clear before he ventured out of the bathroom to join Aphrodite timidly poking his head back around the corner to be sure he and the goddess were alone now.

The goddess sat tapping her fingers upon the table, staring at him with a piqued look as he glanced around. "If ye wished for us to eat alone, why did thee not just say so?"

Loki gave her an embarrassed glance shrugging as he was unwilling to admit he didn't want anyone to recognize him in her company. That would certainly upset her, but he offered, "I guess I just didn't want to upset you my lady."

Aphrodite cocked her head to the side, confusion playing across her face. "If this was your goal, you have failed most miserably. I have managed to eat my entire meal now, and did not have the benefit of conversation with another for no good reason." Her lips pouted as she gestured to his meal, set out perfectly symmetrical to a seat that had been pulled out for his use. "I shall let this slide this one time, but if you continue to drag your feet so you will be left to eat with the servants, as I will not tolerate such rudeness from my pet."

Loki frowned at the thought wondering which option were truly worse but only nodded his head bowed in response as he moved over to the pulled out chair. He gingerly sat grimacing at his soreness before snatching up the offered food to eat in silence never once looking up at Aphrodite as if he could imagine her away from the table. He had to admit the food was rather delectable! These Greek gods had excellent tastes, and he devoured the food hungrily.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, was full of words, as if she only needed to have him there so that she may better bounce her thoughts off of him. She spoke fondly of all the things that brought her joy at great length, such as the sweet pastries she had just eaten and the array of birds in Hera's atrium. If Loki had been inclined to speak, he might have had a difficult time fitting a word in edgewise.

Loki rolled his eyes in disdain while his head remained bowed ignoring the goddess of love for the most part except for any information that seemed pertinent to further exploit later down the road. The pastries being one of such useful nuggets Loki decided after helping himself to one she had suggested.

Once Loki had apparently eaten his fill, Aphrodite smiled and rose, clapping her hands, a plethora of servants bursting into the room to collect the remaining food and plates. "We have a busy day ahead, and should be off to the square to obtain things you shall need here!"

Of those servants that Loki recognized, he noted an older man that he had once cursed at profusely, whom smiled genuinely at the sight of the trickster in his fluffy pink robe.

Loki covered his eyes with one hand ducking his head as if not seeing the servants would somehow make their presence obsolete. Once the table had been quickly cleared, Loki stamped back into the bedroom feeling thoroughly thwarted in his efforts to remain unnoticed by Aphrodite's personal servants. Now he was sure due to his earlier vehemence to not be seen would only make him that much more distinguishable to those whom had re-entered the goddess' chamber. It seemed everything he did lately only made his circumstances that much more unbearable to live in. Why couldn't anything just work in his favor?

Aphrodite had servants lay three dresses upon the bed. "I do not sport men's clothing in my chambers, but you may pick between these three fine garments for something to go out in until we can gain something more to your favor."

Loki's eyes widened mouth hanging open in sheer horror at the thought of being paraded around town in a dress, "You… you wish me to wear one of 'these' things to prance about in public?" Loki felt sick at the thought. The pink robe in the love goddess' quarters was bad enough, but to endure a jaunt around the courtyard in feminine clothing sent his mind to reeling.

Aphrodite gave him a reproachful look, "Of course… it is unseemly to walk about in the nude I have been told… on numerous occasions. And these 'things' you speak of are each worth a kingdom in material and craftsmanship, so do not turn your nose up at my gracious offer, little Loki!" Something in the love goddess' demeanor had become hard making it apparent Loki had touched upon a sensitive issue.

The change in tone was unmistakable, and Loki knew he was treading on thin ice here. She was going to make him where a dress; and he couldn't stop her. Loki knew if he argued, he would likely end up getting punished without hesitation or consideration that her servants were still attending her and would see. Loki was torn by both roads of ultimate humiliation unable to weigh which would be worse. These thoughts brought on a pout that would rival a toddler as he whined, "They are all most beautiful adornments my lady, and on you would be most stunning, but please… may I remain inside whilst you find a more masculine attire for me? Or if I must accompany you on this journey, perhaps I could continue to wear this robe and adorn a blanket until more suitable clothing be picked by you?... Please?"

Aphrodite gave Loki a look of stark horror, "You would wear a robe or blanket in public?" She tapped her finger with one finger as she studied him. "Perhaps it is not your fault; perhaps where you come from such barbaric practice is acceptable… I was instructed by Zeus not to allow you from my sight, so you will accompany me. Now stop dallying and pick a suitable garment before you upset me."

Loki could hear a muffled snort of laughter from a smiling servant who stood attendance near the door.

Bristling in anger at the chortle directed towards his plight, Loki spun heatedly in the direction of the servant in question and growled, "Do you not have some work that need attending other than standing about uselessly?"

Aphrodite lifted an eyebrow at Loki, "Why dost thou yell at mine servant? He is doing his job by standing ready to do my bidding. Did they not teach you never to address the help directly where you are from? He might as well not be there, so concern yourself not with his doings."

He couldn't believe Aphrodite would seriously expect to humble him as if such were nothing at all. How much more would he be made to undergo? His overwhelming terror to face such odds brought tears to brim his eyes, and he no longer cared how emasculating it was to cry in front of Aphrodite, if it lent him an opportunity to escape such a fate, it was a sacrifice worth making. He turned those eyes up to her letting the tears spill down his cheeks as he pleaded, "Please do not embarrass me so my lady! I will be forever in your debt not to make me a laughing stock to be seen a man dressed in such a manner!"

Aphrodite's expression switched to concern and she rushed forward, cradling Loki as she pulled his head to her bosom, caressing his head and speaking in soft consoling tones. "Shhhh, my sweet. I am sorry, I did not wish to vex thee so; I simply cannot understand your strange manner. Never has a man done anything other than what I said to do, nor spoken in argument to me, perhaps there is something wrong with you, but worry not; I shall fix you, my broken pet." Her eyes shone with a wild light that spoke of madness as she ran her hands over him and crooned like a mother hen.

Loki could hear another muffled snort now from beyond Aphrodite's shoulder, this one even louder than the last.

Loki's lip pooched out in indignation at Aphrodite's assumption that he was broken, but she seemed to be more willing to satisfy his needs more readily, so he wasn't going to complain and ruin this new found positive attention.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance at the obviously purposeful snicker directed at him, Loki spun an angry glare in the laugh's direction planning to repay whomever servant would dare mock him with suffering in the near future.

Loki was unable to see much though, as Aphrodite practically smothered him in her crushing grip, which had become quite painful, and the goddess easily lifted him laying him upon the bed, summoning a smiling servant to her side. "Go get my pet some 'masculine' wear to put his mind at ease; as much as I like buying in person, I must stay and tend to his strange mental illness."

Loki despised the fact Aphrodite kept referring to him as mentally ill, but he was getting what he wished by not having to go out in public wearing a dress, so he said nothing. He was grateful that she finally released him from her incredibly strong embrace, but worried that even though he was getting his way, this new line of treatment would lead to making it almost impossible to getting Aphrodite to correspond with him as an equal rather than an infant. He sighed wearily trying to let his mind drift away from such thoughts and focus on the fact that he would soon have a more fitting wardrobe than what was currently being offered. For once something was playing out in his favor.

A servant set a chair close to the bed and Aphrodite sat upon it, leaning close to pull the blankets up to Loki's neck, her eyes still wild with a feverish light. "There, there, rest your weary eyes, little one. Perhaps the madness will have faded upon your waking…"

Loki was completely puzzled by Aphrodite's eccentric manner towards him. Why did she want him so badly? He couldn't understand it. He'd been rude, obnoxious, and all out disagreeable to her demands since the moment they had met, yet she wished his company. Whatever the reason, Loki wasn't sure he really wished to know, all he did know was that he could certainly take advantage of more sleep. With no other options available, he closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling of her unwavering form leaning in close to keep a watchful eye over him while he tried to sleep.

Upon waking Loki saw that Aphrodite had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, and a garment of rich purple silk had been laid upon the bed next to him. The hall of the love goddess was quiet, with no servants in sight.

Loki peered over to the clothing gingerly picking it up and turning it about. It was a robe, a much more masculine one than the pink one he currently was adorned with, and Loki was quick to disrobe the one he'd been wearing in exchange for this new robe. He did so stealthily silent as not to wake the love goddess. Loki carefully slipped off the bed and crept away from Aphrodite a strong prickling sensation crawling up his spine dreading that she would awaken while he did so. It was late morning, and Loki debated leaving, but fear of Zeus' reproach kept him rooted in the confines of the love goddess' quarters.

Looking around Loki could see that the sprawl of the goddess' quarters was quite extensive, with a large hall of a dining room, her personal room, the bath house, a study, a greeting room, several guest rooms, and a large garden could be seen from through a windowed door at the back of the lounge. All was still quiet; if the servants were in the kitchens and servant's rooms, they made no sound.

Wandering about, Loki thought about what he could get away with under the care of Aphrodite. He'd need to figure a way to be released, but until then, he needed to plan. As of now with the love goddess passed out, he had a moment to search through her possessions to find any items that may become useful in the future. Carefully he made his way into the study letting his eyes dart through the room before he nimbly began sifting about in the drawers of the desk perched in front of the bay windows on the far wall.

Many of those drawers were empty; it seemed from the shape the study was in that Aphrodite did not frequent it. The topmost drawer was filled with letters, all addressed to Aphrodite; the second held ink and a single ornate writing pen that struck Loki with its superior craftsmanship.

Loki took it from its resting place rolling it between his fingertips to inspect the pen further quite satisfied with its make as he tested the pen dipping it in the ink well with the pen tip to draw it across an envelope. He needed to map out the directions as best he could remember to the oracles while he still had a vague recollection of the route Artemis had taken them. He didn't have the courage to try an escape any time soon, but Loki was a man of opportunity, and if a seamless plan came to mind, Loki would be prepared. He hoped to find some magical items to procure for later use during the odd moments he would find time to himself, if it was one thing Loki was, it was persistent. He didn't know where he would go if he did manage to get away, but the thought of getting caught scared him now more than it ever had in his life.

Loki heard a sudden slam as the study door swung open, Aphrodite's worried face now peering in at him, her long locks of golden hair somewhat disheveled from her nap in the chair.

Loki jumped from the abrupt entrance of Aphrodite smearing the ink as he stood bolt upright dropping the pen on the page he'd been leaning over. The map was nearly finished, and Loki froze wide eyed not sure if Aphrodite would be displeased with him leaving her presence or using her things without permission. He doubted she was bright enough to discern his map or any correlation it may have with an escape plan.

Aphrodite stormed across the room, grabbing the trickster by the ear as she scolded him, "Bad Loki! You scared me, wandering off like that… if you wanted to write in the study you should have said so!" The goddess moved to pull him by his ear back towards the living area.

Loki growled out his disagreement of Aphrodite's choices in getting him to leave the study, "You... you do not need to tug on me so!"

The love goddess did not respond as she pulled him to the huge meeting room, sitting herself on the sofa as she threw him over her lap in a fluid motion. She pressed a slender but powerful hand on his back as she placed him between her legs then bent him over, throwing one of her legs over his to hold him in place as she pulled his robe up with her other hand. She did all of this so gracefully and quickly that there was little time to react.

As soon as Loki became aware of what was about to take place, he grew rigid with terror squeaking out, "My lady! What... what have I done? Please! I am so very sorry if I have managed to offend thee!" He turned worried eyes back on her his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he held his breath in wait of her response.

No response came, at least not in words; Aphrodite's hand came down hard as a reply, and Loki was able to see how the cheeks of his own now bare bottom bounced to the impact of her hand. That swat was not alone, either; she followed it up with a steady string of swings, her face set in a look of determined annoyance.

Loki screamed writhing in instant pain as his ass was still quite sore from the other day's spanking, "No! Miss Aphrodite! Please stop! I hurt so already!" Loki couldn't believe how much he was hurting never mind the instant humiliation that sprang from this position. Loki's eyes darted around as his head spun about looking to see if any of Aphrodite's servants were also in attendance.

A quick survey of the room revealed that several servants did in fact stand ready for service nearby, and all three watched his plight, one with a small smile of satisfaction upon his face. The lady was silent as she continued to administer one burning slap after the other with increasing severity, and only after swatting his writhing rear for a time did she speak. "You will learn that I shall not tolerate you leaving my side for any reason..." She paused, as if thinking on the reason of her statement, "...because Zeus has commanded I watch you, and I shall not fail my father..."

Squirming about under the brutal force of her hand, Loki yelped and pleaded quickly in hopes that the love goddess would see fit to have mercy on him blushing furiously that her servants would see him behave in such a subdued manner. This was excruciating to bear after such a beating the day before, and Loki would do almost anything to see Aphrodite relent from such punishment. "I am sorry! I... I never meant to upset thee! I was not told I did not have free roam of thy quarters! Please, I will not make such a mistake again!" Loki whined bitterly hating the implications such a statement meant for his future mobility around the love goddess.

Aphrodite sniffed with a pouting lip as she swung her hand down on his tender ass. Loki could see a watery sheen to her eyes and a tremble in her lips that hinted that she had been greatly saddened. "You were going to try to leave me again, were you not?" Her swats came down harder in accompaniment to her anger, and Loki could see that his buttocks were a blazing red in color already. Not having his own godly stamina made these simple slaps agony to bear.

Loki was quick to reply, "Nay! I made no attempt to leave! Please can we speak without such means of chastisement my lady?" Loki's hips now twisted side to side involuntarily to escape the building soreness atop the blistering pain that still radiated across his bottom.

Rather than slow so they could speak, Aphrodite's hand sped up, a blur of motion that shook both his ass and his body as she replied angrily, "You lie! You wanted to leave me again, tell me the truth, or this will continue in a fashion that will not allow you to sit for weeks!" Loki's flailing hand was pulled close to his body by the goddess as she shifted her thighs to better hold him, her grip suggesting an extended swatting.

Loki twisted back to stare at her in horror full understanding played across his features of what Aphrodite's intentions were. He hadn't thought she would have any inkling what his map had been for, but now he was having serious doubts. His mind fought over what his next course of action would be should he continue to lie to her in hopes she would believe him or drop the facade and just come clean? The sting in his rear left little room for debate, so he decided quickly it was best not to test Aphrodite further just in case he had completely misjudged her intelligence, "It... I had no intentions of leaving you now my lady! I just wished to draw out a map of where I had been if opportunity that I may need it later came about!" As he said these words, he let out small gasps in between his voice breaking under the strain of trying to keep his composure as the tears that had sprang in his eyes now trickled down his cheeks by merely admitting his crime to her.

Aphrodite stopped, but when Loki looked back he could see that her emotional state had swung to full-fledged rage. "What? You were drawing a map to aid your escape! How dare you!" The love goddess wrapped an arm around his waist, lifting his buttocks high into the air and began to really slap him in earnest, each angry slap only making way for another, harder one as her frustration grew. Loki found that the previous spanking had been relatively mild as the stinging grew with each well-placed swing. "I knew it! You have always wanted to leave, just like the others! They at least doted on me because they wanted something first, but you did not even do this; you just want to leave!" Loki could see tears welling up in the love goddess' eyes as she paused a moment to take a ragged breath and point at the nearest servant. "I am not satisfied hitting him with only my hand, bring me my hair brush!"

Her servant ran off quickly to the nearby bedroom, assuredly to return with her brush.

As the servant did so, Loki squalled out a string of nos protesting, "I did not lie to you! Please! You... you said you would desist if I but told you the truth!" The tears ran rivets down the sides of his face as he bucked and jolted like a wild animal in her arms. The fact that all his mightiest efforts did not even cause her pause in her assault terrified him greatly.

Aphrodite shifted him up again, exposing the soft underside of his ass as the servant handed her the brush she had requested. Loki's ass cheeks clenched involuntarily as he shook in pain and terror, unable to look away as she raised that wooden brush over her head, clearly intent on hitting him with the flat side which was engraved with leaf and flower print. "I made no such promise; I only said you would not sit for weeks if you did not admit your crime. I shall be more lenient than I would have been then, but I assure you; you will not sit painlessly for many days yet!" With that she brought the brush down hard on the tender under-curve she had so carefully exposed, showing Loki a sting he had never known as she whacked the brush against the same tender spot over and over again, venting her anger on his rear.

Struggling against his own fear and the goddess' acute application, Loki let out a frustrated sob growing weary. He knew that it didn't matter what he said or did, this would happen until she decided she'd had her way with him, and it didn't look like she was planning to stop anytime soon. Loki pleas were pitiful as he wailed, "No more! I can sa...stand it no longer! Please take mercy on me! I meant no harm I swear!" His laments faded into all out sobs as Aphrodite's brush made a mark on not just his quivering bottom but his deflated sense of self.

As if to add to that feeling of abject misery, Loki could hear a snicker and looked up to see that all three of the servants were having to struggle not to laugh at his predicament, obviously thinking that his riotous kicking, screaming, and squirming was extremely humorous.

This discovery only made the sobs wrack through him harder as humiliation burned somehow brighter than his hurting backside reflected. He buried his face into one of the many pillows the love goddess' plush couch afforded and cried out almost unintelligible mantras of I'm sorry finally giving in to Aphrodite's ministrations shuddering at each impact but otherwise laying limply over her knee and praying she would see fit to end his debasement sooner rather than later.

Aphrodite watched his shift in attitude and her face took on a more motherly look once more as she slowed the harsh spankings. "Oh... I am glad thee hast apologized, Loki. This... has been for your own good. Zeus would punish thee if you had managed escape once more, and likely thine own father, as well. I have spared you this, do you understand?" The goddess' words had become gentle once more, her tone implying a sense of love that Loki had only ever heard from her, regardless of whether it was her frail sanity that powered that feeling.

The mention of his own father made Loki's gut twist in a most horrible way to think Odin would be privy to what he had suffered at the hands of Zeus and almost more so at the hands of Aphrodite. Shame etched deep within as his cries became uncontrollable now. Not wanting the love goddess to think he had not heard her he nodded at her words, his head never leaving its hiding place so as not to face her or her watching minions.

Aphrodite's hand sought his face out though, lifting his chin gently to look into his tear-stained eyes with genuine concern. "I am sorry to hurt you so, but thou hast attacked me with such treacherous conduct... is it the issue of your garment... are you still not pleased?" Loki could see a form of desperation dancing behind her eyes as she asked this, the swats on his rear feeling halfhearted now.

Loki wishing a quick end to the never-ending barrage of slaps being delivered to his bottom yelped out, "Nay! Tis much better th..than before! Please! I have learned my lesson! I will not cross thee again!" His statements were barely recognizable between the tears and his now parched from screaming throat, but his own desperation played across his face as he silently begged her to spare him further punishment.

Aphrodite frowned at him. "I am not concerned with you crossing me... I only want to insure that you will not try to leave me again...what will it take to make you wish to stay?" The swats became harder as she thought, her hand going to her chin as her other arm laid punishment down on the wriggling trickster. "How many more swats to convince you, Loki? I am fair... I will allow you your say in this."

"I am convinced already my lady! Please believe me!" Loki croaked desperately his body trembling violently in both fear and anticipation of the promise for further paddling to come. His lip pooched out in a pouting frown as he gave her his most apologetic expression.

Aphrodite's brush came down harder as she replied, "That is not what I asked for! You clearly misunderstand our relationship; I ask you a question, and you answer. There was no third option." Aphrodite's face was stern as she spoke. "Since you will not name the number I will. Perhaps next time you will take my kindness when offered instead of trying to misdirect. Think on it while I give you your next twenty swats."

Loki's mouth hung agape as the love goddess' proclamation sank in and pure misery now dominated his features at the thought of twenty more swats to endure. With nothing to counter with that would not further anger her, Loki's head hung low crying pitifully and wishing he had chosen better words to sate Aphrodite. He sobbed loudly now no longer caring about the snickering servants, his pure focus lay in every painful swat his ass was left to bear. Loki was not sure, but he half believed Aphrodite's strength to rival Zeus' at this moment as he couldn't remember even the the lightning lords hand stinging so thoroughly and severely.

As if to compliment his thoughts, Aphrodite's first swing of his remaining twenty slapped him harder than even when she had been angry before; she clearly meant to make a point with his remaining punishment. Loki's natural response to buck away from such a punishing blow was stifled as she held him tightly, not allowing him to move an inch from the next swing as it thundered home, striking the same spot on his reddened underside.

Eyes widening in surprised pain, Loki let out a long unending wailing lament as the heavy paddle landed sending his body to convulse his back arching with the impact of the well placed blow. He decided then that twenty was far greater a number than he could possibly take, and he struggled in vain splaying his outer free hand out behind him in a futile attempt to cover his rear from Aphrodite's harsh hairbrush. He knew that he could not reach his intended destination, but his mind needed to continue to try instead opting to cling desperately to the arm holding his waist as his feet flurried against her thigh in rapid succession neither affecting her ability to continue spanking him in fluid motion.

Loki could feel the goddess shift as his struggles reached their peak, his ass raised even higher and every swat now landing on his backside as she counted them out slowly, a few moments pause between each powerful slap allowing her to swing harder and allowing Loki to fear more. "Two... three... four..." Each slap landed with a harsh noise that resounded through the room, and Loki could see that even the servants had quit their laughing; their concerned faces hinting that he must look to be in very pitiable pain.

Loki's mind had entered a feverish state as if the moment he was in would never end; it already felt agonizingly like an eternity had passed that he had suffered in such a way. He screamed and carried on as she continued to spank him the pillow below his chin soaked now in his tears as he hitched out gut wrenching sobs. Loki hung now on every number that left Aphrodite's lips as if she spoke to him of salvation the closer they came to ending this.

"Five...six...seven... almost half way there, Loki." Aphrodite paused a moment to tell him this good news that did not feel good to him. She smiled at his panicked look, knowing that the trickster would be reticent to end up on her knees again for any reason. The way he twisted spoke volumes of pain, and though her face spoke of compassion for his plight, her brush continued with the same slow fervor, marking his ass darkly. "Eight... nine... and halfway done, Loki!"

Loki blubbered collapsing in defeat, "Mercy! Oh by Odin's beard I will perish under such scathing attacks!" Loki's hand dropped from her arm as he clutched his pillow maddeningly strained as if in an attempt to filter any of the pain that he was experiencing from his tender cheeks to the plush object. His legs stay frozen and twitching in the air tightly drawn across her leg in case Aphrodite had in all its unlikeliness left an opening for him to block her onslaught.

The goddess spoke between numbers as she steadily swatted his tender bottom, "Eleven... twelve... Mercy? I suppose I could go faster... thirteen... would thou like that, Loki?"

Loki's mind reeled as he sputtered, "Please be done! I hurt so much I can not think clearly!" What she asked of him was too difficult to respond to, and the question as well as the response he gave her brought his sobs to a higher volume never feeling so thoroughly dominated by another.

Aphrodite's brow drew down at his answer, "I did not mention an option to be finished, a simple yes or no would have sufficed... fourteen... if you would simply respond the way you should when others speak to you, perhaps you would have less problems, little one. For your continued attempts to escape the rules as I set them, five extra swats... fifteen... only ten more, pet."

Loki wailed out a drawn out no to her added five swats to his already overwhelming punishment. Beating his legs once more against her leg in physical protest, he lamented, "You are most cruel! I plead for forgiveness! I am so verily sorry! I will not leave you! I swear it!" Loki did not care what his oath proclaimed at this moment, he only prayed his words would please her enough to see fit to spare him some ounce of suffering.

Aphrodite considered his words, "I am very happy to hear your claims to loyally stay, pet... sixteen... but you would do best not to accuse me of cruelty, lest I be tempted to show you how merciful I have thus far been... seventeen... wipe your tears, love, we are nearly done... eighteen."

Returning his face once more to his tear-stained pillow, Loki cried out his frustration shoulders heaving in despair as Aphrodite spoke. Some small part of him still hoped that she would be kind enough to stop at twenty dreading more on top of the already hard number of swats he'd received thus far.

Loki held his breath as she counted those last two swats before the deciding number, "Nineteen... twenty..." Aphrodite looked over to see the tricksters trembling face and could not bear to cause him any more suffering. She supposed this would have to do. "Very well, Loki, mercy for this first time, but do not try me twice." She pulled his robe down tenderly, pulling his sobbing face to her bosom to cradle him softly as she drew him close, allowing him to sit in her lap. "There now, does that feel better?"

His crying was inconsolable as her tenderness now added to his humiliation, and he shuddered into her drawing himself into a ball to somehow escape the sensory overload he was experiencing.

Aphrodite clucked at him and rocked forward and back, caressing his hair as she soothed him. "All will be well, my pet. Do you think you have learned your lesson? If so, there will never be need for this sort of thing again..."

Loki whined into her chest pitifully, "Ye..yes..never again!" His embarrassment grew as he remembered the other watchful eyes in the room and he pulled away from her eyes downcast and unable to look the love goddess in the eye as he muttered barely audible, "May... may I go lay down... I... I am most drained."

Aphrodite smiled at him as she pushed his hair from his eyes. "Most certainly, my pet." The love goddess stood, still cradling Loki in her arms and carried him to the bedroom once more, while Loki observed over her shoulder that the servants were all watching him still with smug looks on their faces. She set him down gingerly as Loki winced when his bottom brushed the bed, and pulled the blankets up over the trickster, adding to the feeling that he was a child in her eyes.

His jutting pouting lip didn't help his case he was sure, but he didn't really have control it seemed to change his expression as it was so strongly rooted in place by his abject misery. His burning backside flared its protest to his current positioning,and Loki turned swiftly away from Aphrodite on to his side to prevent further contact of her eyes on him and the mattress to his punished cheeks as he rubbed his swollen globes tenderly hating fate that he would end up tortured in such a fashion. These thoughts sprang tears anew to cascade down his cheeks as his breath still hitched to regain control of himself once more.

Aphrodite cooed at him as she laid in the spot he had just vacated, drawing close as he attempted to scoot away from her and spooning him as she caressed his hair with one hand, the other wrapped about his waist. "Awww..." Aphrodite gently rubbed him as he made little complaining whines and huffs to her further intrusion on his privacy. The love goddess began to sing a song to him then, likely a Greek song that he did not recognize as she stroked his face, ears, and neck.

He sniffled wiping at his tears not wanting her to feel the never ending dampness that seemed to continue to bleed tracks down his cheeks. Loki could not explain why, but her kindness after such an excursion seemed to sap at him further, and he squeezed his eyes tightly trying to shut out her comforting touches and the fact that he wanted to turn into them and feel loved by her. Was it part of her innate power as a goddess? Loki was not sure, but he hurt both physically and emotionally, and Aphrodite's comfort was not all that unwelcoming he found much to his distress. He still kept a hand rubbing at his sore bottom almost in awe of how much such a simple punishment as a spanking could be so painful and continued to sting unrelentingly it seemed.

Aphrodite continued to rock him as she sang her sweet melodious lullaby, and he found himself growing sleepy as the pain faded from his cheeks. He found himself missing her comforts when she finally rose to walk over to the nightstand, drawing a small bottle from its drawer. She applied a small amount of its contents to her hands, rubbing them together as he peeked over his shoulder worriedly. The love goddess moved back over to him and drew his blankets down and his robe up, rubbing his sore ass as he began to protest.

"Wha... what are you doing?" He exclaimed as he twisted to rise lifting his upper body to turn his head over his shoulder his eyebrows arched in concern that she may begin hitting him again.

Aphrodite smiled as she gently rubbed the lotion on his burning cheeks. "This will help with the pain, and keep your skin fresh." Her other arm held him softly but firmly as she smeared the salve over his entire rear, still singing to him as she did so.

If one could die from humiliation, Loki felt he would have been slain several times over. The hold she had him in brokered no refusal on his part, and even though the cream did feel cool to the touch and in fact did make his bottom a little less pained, her application of it vexed him greatly. He did not see her servants, but from the small noises coming from behind him, Loki knew that they were amused by this scene as much as his previous spanking. His face grew red, and he pouted as he spoke, "I do not need such attention my lady... you need not bother yourself so."

Aphrodite's voice was merry as she responded, "Nonsense. I am only too happy to assist you in this way. I could have a servant do it, of course, but I think it more kind to do so myself." Once she had rubbed him down, the love goddess pulled his robe back down and returned the blankets, placing the bottle back in its drawer before returning to lie with him again. "See? Not so bad, was it?" She smiled and did not wait for a reply, returning to singing her song in a sweet melodious voice as she petted him.

Sighing in defeat, Loki snuggled into his pillow letting his eyes droop as he listened to her song. Her touch was infectious, and without realizing it, he had drifted into a semi sleep and had at some point inched over to lay in her arms while she caressed him comforted by her calming essence and beautiful voice.

Aphrodite pulled his head to her bosom as he cuddled her back and smiled to hear his deep even breathing as he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Out and About

Loki woke to find himself alone in the bedroom once more, the sound of someone rummaging around in the study perhaps what had woken him. He heard a soft tinkling noise, something like a length of coiled chain might make, but could not see into the room from his position on the bed.

Loki rubbed his eyes sitting up quickly turning to his side at the feel of any sort of weight on his still swollen bottom. The throbbing sensation brought an immediate frown to his face as he rose up on the bed to sit gently on his heels to keep most of the pressure off of his ass. The sounds coming from the other room both intrigued and scared him. He dared not leave the bed without permission now though and waited expectantly to see what the noises would in turn signify.

Aphrodite rounded the corner, holding a length of light chain that connected to her wrist with a small leather strap in her hands. She smiled at him, "Ah! You are awake; what perfect timing! I had wanted for us to go out into the town, so it is well timed that you awaken now."

Loki's brow furrowed at the object she wielded as he ventured, "What... what do you have in your hand my lady?" Loki's fear mounted as he had a sneaking suspicion what she was carrying and what it was intended for, but he really wished to be proven wrong.

Aphrodite's tone was dismissive as she waved the chain, revealing that the other side had a collar attached to it. "Oh, this? It is just your collar. We can't have you wandering off while we are in the town proper. Prepare yourself for departure, we are going to see if we can find you something green to wear, does that not excite you?" The goddess beamed at him, obviously overjoyed at the thought of their impending trip.

Loki was speechless a moment as the facts sank in. Normally he would protest most vehemently, but after only a few scant hours ago having his ass blistered most severely, Loki had decided to be very careful with his wording, "You would collar me like some beast? I swear you will have no need for such extremes my lady! I will be ever present at your side, so that you may not doubt my integrity!"

Aphrodite shook her head as she waggled a finger at him, "No, no, my pet. You have been far too unruly to be so easily trusted. You will wear the collar to assuage my fears of your trying to escape every time I turn mine head." The goddess walked across the room to Loki, holding the collar aloft, "Now we shall go about our business in town, and no more whining from you, little one."

Looking at the collar, a new well of tears formed in the trickster's eyes at the thought of having to go about town in tow like some sort of animal. The sheer knowledge that Loki had nothing he could do to counter Aphrodite's decision if the goddess so wished him to be led about in such a manner caused the standing tears to spill down his cheeks as his lip quivered in protest, "Nay! You humiliate me in such grievous ways! Say there is no other way I can appease you? Please my lady! I cannot bear the indignity of what you ask of me!"

Aphrodite rolled hers eyes and sighed at Loki. "Pet, you push my patience. I have been more than fair in sparing your emotions, frail as they seem to be, and have been too long from the world outside of this room due entirely to your pleas for time. I have explained enough; obey or be reminded of your place. Now put this on so we may go." The goddess of love proffered the collar to Loki, waiting for him to take it from her.

Not wanting to be 'reminded of his place' again Loki took the collar from her wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his other arm still pouting all the while. He stared down at it with deepening frown for a long moment before latching it around his wrist in hopes that the goddess would be appeased by the act of compliance and not order him to secure it around his neck as he feared she would.

Aphrodite tsked at him, "It is a collar, not a bracelet. See, it does not fit; that will not do. Put it where it belongs pet." The love goddess stared at him expectantly.

Loki unlatched the collar from his wrist and sniffled his evident misery at the thought of actually going through with the love goddess' request to put the collar around his neck. The thought made him sick to his stomach as that seemingly all too familiar humiliation that crept in humbling Loki to depths he'd never experienced. To what end would he suffer he wondered to himself as his turned the collar over in his hands frowning fiercely at it.

Loki decided at that moment that he fully loathed this woman on a new level than even he thought possible. He wanted to vent his frustrations on her, to throw the collar, destroy it, scream his fury at how helpless he felt and how futile he knew such actions would be. When it really came down to it, Loki knew that he would be made to wear the collar whether he did so on his own or was made to. Sighing in defeat he lowered his head and placed the collar around his neck.

Aphrodite smiled and clapped her hands together, "Excellent! Let us be off then!" She turned, the short length of chain straightening quickly before Loki felt the pull of it from her side. She gave it a few gentle tugs that nonetheless nearly bowled the trickster over. "Come on, pet. We are going out on the town!"

Growing quickly angered by Aphrodite's actions effectively cowing him so thoroughly, Loki growled, "You will break my neck yanking on me in such a fashion! Is there really no other way thee can travel with me? Perhaps a chariot of some sort to which I would not touch foot on the ground ensuring I cannot leave your side?"

The love goddess pursed her lips and seemed to think on Loki's words a moment. "I would like to ride about rather than walk..." She waved her free hand in dismissal as she shook her head, "...but most of the areas we are to travel to shall be too confined for such a mode of transport." The love goddess continued to pull Loki along by the neck, making it clear that the only other option to following was to choke and perhaps fall in a humiliating fashion.

Loki grasped the chain to keep the strain of her pull directly off his neck as he sped up to fall into step beside her. Huffing in obvious irritation, Loki snapped, "What about a chariot like that of Dionysus? He seemed to have a marvelous idea, and that would hardly inconvenience us as the both of us combined are still unequal to the man's sheer girth!"

Aphrodite closed her eyes as she covered her mouth with the back of one dainty hand and giggled. "Oh, how delightfully rude! Humorous as such comments are, I will tell you now you must behave in public, and such language will not be tolerated among us gods of Olympus."

Frowning at Aphrodite's words Loki proclaimed, "It was not meant to be humorous! My 'behavior' in question was meant to be no offense; I assure you, I merely stated fact in this matter hence the suggestion of such action should not be seen as ridiculous." Thinking to play to her own ego he added, "Besides, if I be carried in the chariot, none would see that you have me out in public dressed in nothing but a robe."

Aphrodite gasped, "What, you are not pleased with the robe we have given thee? It is of richest silk, the sort of garment worn by nobility here!"

Splaying his hands in front of him fearfully, Loki shook his head no vigorously, "Nay! The robe is quite fine! I did not mean there was something wrong with the garment!" Looking down and pointing at his bared feet he then added, "I only have the one pair of boots, and I wouldn't want to look so garish as to be seen walking about with such a horrible match of fine silk to tattered shoes you see." Loki was holding his breath after finishing his sentence afraid to have raised the goddess' ire once more.

Aphrodite halted, looking at Loki's feet. "Yes, you have a point." She snapped her fingers and a servant appeared as if from thin air. She pointed at Loki's bare feet. "Give this man your sandals."

The servant did not hesitate, pulling his own sandals off and practically throwing them at Loki's feet before moving to kneel before the trickster, gently but firmly lifting one of Loki's legs to slide the leather sole upon his foot. It fit well, and was obviously of excellent make. It seemed Aphrodite clothed her servants in nothing but the best.

The love goddess sent her lackey out to re-shoe himself with coin she handed him casually, which by the looks of it could easily feed a small village for a week. She turned to regard Loki once more, traces of annoyance still lining her features. "Does this suit thee better, my spoiled pet?"

Loki huffed looking down to hide his miffed expression as he responded tightly, "Aye. I was only trying to look out for your reputation my lady. I had no intention of seeming spoiled. I was satisfied with the clothing I had been wearing before you tore them from me, and I am sorry if I have seemed otherwise ill-contented with your choices in clothing." Loki was brimming with anger from both his current lot in life as well as how absurd he felt to be collared wearing a robe to walk about town. Surely this woman must see his plight? If she did, Loki doubted she cared, and this fact only served to enrage him further. He prayed for this day to end already as somehow, it managed to be worse than the day before, and that wasn't saying much since it was hardly mid day now. Perhaps if he showed her how unhappy he was with being her 'pet' she would tire of him and set him loose to go about serving his sentence to Zeus. Never in all his years did Loki feel time as he had being a prisoner in Olympus.

Aphrodite smiled smugly at him, scratching him under the chin. "No worries, pet. Your discontent is surely just grumpiness from the spanking you received before. I accept your apology, and we shall find you something much better than the rags you bore before. It was garish in design, anyways!" Aphrodite waved her hand widely as she spoke and practically danced out of the hall they traveled and into a more open courtyard of the castle, bringing Loki with her.

Loki stiffened pouting visibly at the mention of his spanking. It bugged him to no end, these feelings, the way being made to submit in such a fashion dug through into Loki's very core to burn him irreparably. He didn't respond to her statement wishing to dismiss the subject readily. Also, not wanting others to see the collar about his neck, Loki was quick to keep stride with Aphrodite tucking the chain into his robe and sliding over to the goddess' side.

The love goddess pulled him through the market, moving excitedly from one wagon to the next, looking at the wares that had been brought from lands below for the godlings to purchase. She would gasp and point at a sparkling array of necklaces then dance over to a cart sporting rare fruits in a manner that the trickster was sorely pressed to keep up with. When they at last seemed to approach the wagons sporting cloth goods, she paused and turned, raising the hand holding her side of the chain high to wave at passersby. "Lord of Wine! How fare thee?"

Dionysus commanded the servants carrying him to halt and smiled at Aphrodite, "My lady! Good to see your fair head!" He motioned and his retinue followed his inaudible command to move closer to the goddess.

Loki cringed recognizing both the booming voice and the title quickly; Loki grimaced ducking his head and moving behind the tall goddess to block himself from view. Dionysus was the only Olympian that had ever treated him in the manner he believed he deserved as an equal and not a servant or prisoner. The last thing Loki wanted was for Dionysus to see him brought so low! He prayed that Aphrodite would ignore him now as she seemed content to babble on when she was excited.

The love goddess moved in to look at the jugs that rested on the other god's hand chariot. "Do you have any of that brew that you served at your party last summer?" She leaned in as she studied the labels on the various pots and urns.

The rotund god chuckled, "Of course, my dear, and you know I would never charge you for it, as long as I may have your company in sharing it..." The fat lord winked down at her, and Aphrodite smiled at him coyly. It was then he looked past her shoulder and the curve of her breasts and seemed to notice Loki. "Oy! I see you have a new pet, my lady! He looks thin, you are feeding him, aren't you?"

Loki was enraged quickly by the mounting horror of being faced with not only being called Aphrodite's pet by Dionysus but also the fact that if the love goddess chose to take the wine god's offer, there was to be no escape from Dionysus discovering his most grievous fate. Overwhelming waves of self pity coursed through Loki, and his frown deepened but he did not look up waiting to hear Aphrodite's response first. If any shred of blessing was to be granted to the trickster, the lady would decline, and the two would move on to continue shopping.

The love goddess winked at Dionysus, "I shall have to decline your offer for now, Lord of Parties." Aphrodite motioned to Loki as she smiled, "I am looking to get something more to the liking of my new fickle pet. Apparently Asgardians get very grumpy when they do not have their colors of choice, so I am going to spoil him a bit in allowing him some greens, since I am also fond of the color."

Loki's head swam as Aphrodite's words hammered in to him. Surely Dionysus would know exactly who he was now from the tales Loki had regaled in a drunken fervor to him less than a month ago. How could the wine god not? Loki turned three shades of red as he turned his hate filled eyes up to her and quipped angrily, "If you are done degrading me in all fashions, may we please move on!"

Dionysus squinted his beady eyes a long moment as he peered down at the angry Asgardian before recognition lit his features. "Hmmm? I recognize this one... Loki was it? Yes, it is Loki, I would recognize that scowl anywhere!" The jovial god smiled down at Loki widely, "Reduced to slavery, is it? Or were you an escaped slave before?"

Aphrodite was quick to chime in, "He was mine before; he had simply escaped." She clutched the trickster as if he were a lost valuable recovered as she spoke.

Loki squirmed vigorously in her grasp. It was the only show of defiance he could physically muster as he growled, "I am not, nor was I ever, anyone's slave! I belong to none but thyself! I shall be free again of this I swear!"

Aphrodite shot Loki a dangerous look as her fingers dug painfully into his arm. "Quiet this tantrum, or I will put you in your place right here and now, little one." The smile had slipped from her face to be replaced by a hard look that promised pain if Loki did not obey.

A twinge of fear rippled up Loki's spine at her words as he gulped staring at her wide eyed before turning away and mumbling in a subdued tone to not upset her further, "I... I'm sorry for the outburst my lady, but your words offend me to state that I be property over mine own person."

Dionysus chortled at Loki's words but said little else as he watched the two. "Oh-hoh!"

Aphrodite's expression was still stern but hinted at worry as well in her ever so slightly furrowed brow. "You _are _mine, Loki. You belonged to me the moment I laid eyes on you. Now be a good pet and I will treat you well, but test me with such rebellion, and I will show you exactly who owns you."

Aphrodite's words grated into Loki like fingernails on a chalk board, and he could not help the sneer that worked its way onto his face. How dare she! Loki couldn't believe the audacity of this woman to assume he could be owned by anyone. He took a deep breath; there would come a time for revenge, and all of these lowly Olympians would pay dearly for underestimating the Trickster god. An understanding was clear though, and Loki had a good idea now of how he would be treated if he argued his point. Not wishing to be humiliated further, Loki simply ceased conversation folding his arms indignantly and turning away from the two other gods to remove himself from their conversation.

Dionysus hooted a little whistle. "Ooh, your servant is quite testy. He must not yet have learned the proper response to his master talking to him directly." The lord of wine poured himself a glass of something dark and began to drink as he spoke.

Aphrodite's nails dug deeper into Loki's arm. "Yes, he is. No matter; I will go over such things when we return home. He has a much needed correction to look forward to."

Loki's head whipped back around to face Aphrodite the sneer wiped completely free of his features replaced by worry. Her decree caused a sickening twist in his stomach as his throat went dry and he sputtered hands splayed out in front of him in a defensive gesture, "What? Nay! I was only taking myself away from the discussion to prevent an undesirable outburst! It was not meant to seem testy!"

Aphrodite frowned. "This is an undesirable outburst. Silence yourself, stand and be a pretty pet. I am full on your words and will suffer no more backtalk from my slave. Speak when you are spoken to or I add to said discipline." The goddess pulled at Loki as if to make her point, the relatively gentle tug from the much more powerful woman nearly causing him to stumble. Then she turned to face Dionysus again. "I apologize for any discomfort the untrained pet has caused you my lord. If you wish, I can punish him here for your enjoyment."

Loki was mortified, stunned silent until Aphrodite offered to chastise him for the wine god's entertainment. He found his voice despite all the warning signals blaring in his mind to keep his words to himself. He could not stand idly by without his opinion on the matter at hand being said, "You would abuse me so for another's amusement? You must understand, I am a prince! To expect me to know how to behave as a slave is preposterous! With that in mind, please forgive my transgressions as I meant no harm I swear to thee!"

The goddess said nothing, only smiling as she continued to wait for the rotund man to finish his long drought on the flagon next to him. Dionysus regarded Loki with his beady eyes and blinked a few times before venturing to speak. "I know this one, don't I? Oh yes! You want to know if he should be punished? Well, he is the loudest slave I have ever heard... wait... a prince, you say? Of what?"

Loki's brow contorted in both frustration and puzzlement, "Do you not remember the conversation we shared? We talked long hours on my homeland; I rested a night within yon home at the bottom of the mountain! Ye even sent me with the witch, Artemis, as a guide to seek out the Oracles, so that I could return to Asgard! How could you forget such events?"

Dionysus stared at the trickster dully, until his face seemed to light up with recognition. "Yes! You are the stable hand that took care of my horses for a time, I remember now!"

Loki could see the smile on Aphrodite's face grew wider.

Anger spiked anew in Loki, and he raged, "Stable hand! What? Nay! Are you daft? I've never been under your employ!"

Aphrodite gave the chain at Loki's neck a sharp jerk, yanking him off balance. "You will not speak such to the wine god. You only ruin yourself since it is he that now decides whether you are to be punished this moment."

Loki's eyes grew wider still at the implications his statement now held, and he interjected, "I think maybe he has just had quite the helping of the finest wine in the land and it has left his memory a tad foggy."

Dionysus regarded Loki with a confused expression then bellowed laughter, throwing his fat head back to roll with his amusement. "Nay! This one is much too loud, do not go about flogging him here for I am afraid he would split mine head which already aches dully."

Aphrodite nodded. "Very well, I shall simply add the punishment to what he already has in store. Thank you for the conversation, wine god, I may take your offer for company at a time when my hands are not so full with this unruly pet." She tugged on Loki's chain as she turned from the bowing wine god. "Come, pet. We find you a vestment quickly then return to the castle, to my quarters."

Returning to the castle was the last thing Loki wanted now. He had to find some way to quell her anger and hopefully please her enough to forget disciplining him, "My lady... I... I could have sworn you said that you loved to shop? The day is quite young, and there are many fine wagons to purvey before we return to the castle yes?"

Aphrodite smiled her amusement as she looked at the wagons Loki indicated, "Yes! We shall be sure to look at them all!" So it was that the two of them traveled from wagon to wagon, as the goddess took her time handling jewelry and clothing, as Loki applauded how beautiful they looked upon her. Aphrodite wore a smile the whole time, watching the nervous look on the trickster's face when he thought she wasn't looking.

Loki was exhausting himself with parading about with the love goddess in flagrant attempts to please her and hopefully stay her hand. The day stretched on, and Loki felt his efforts may award him with a reprieve as Aphrodite seemed almost giddy watching him try on outfits she picked for him. He absolutely loathed this activity, but yet he still managed to keep a smile etched across his face.

With time they had exhausted most shops and only a handful of vendors offered men's clothing. Aphrodite gave him a doting smile. "Take your time, pet, but this is all that is left for you to get what you need... then we return home..."

That shaky sensation returned in the pit of Loki's stomach at the word 'home,' and he once again had to wonder whether she still planned to follow through with disciplining him. He pouted at the thought his ass clenching in remembered pain. He was still in pain now. Every piece of clothing that brushed past his rear end had elicited a small hiss, and he could not imagine having to cope with further abuse to his already very tender and swollen posterior. "Home? So soon? Did you not wish for a meal and perhaps the wandering minstrels that come out with the fireflies?"

Aphrodite smiled slyly at him. "Of course, Loki. I shall get a meal and perhaps feed you too, then we shall listen to the music as the bards fill the streets with their tales." She pulled Loki by his neck over to a fine restaurant where she ordered herself an elaborate dinner and Loki some simple fare. They ate in silence as she cocked her ear to one side, listening to the sounds of the night as they flooded the veranda in which they sat.

Loki shifted uncomfortably, the sting in his rear all-consuming to his thoughts now. The supper seemed to pass by entirely too fast to his reckoning, and then Aphrodite was standing, pulling him to stand as well. "It grows late, let us retire to the castle."

Loki knew he could not delay her forever, but perhaps just a bit longer, "It is yet early princess, would you not care to partake in some wine and listen further to the fine music?"

Aphrodite giggled. "Silly Loki, the owners here are turning the tables and chairs up to close for the night, and the music dies down. The moon is high, and it cannot be said to be early. Were you having such a good time you lost passage of time? We can take the scenic route back if you like, though the moonlight may not offer much for the sights."

Loki sweated stating off handedly, "Er... yes, I must have lost track of the time. Scenic route? That sounds wonderful princess." Loki hoped by the time they made it back to the castle Aphrodite would be too tired and happy to remember her earlier words. Loki could hope anyways... after all, the girl was obviously simple he mused. Yes, he should be safe by now from her early displeasure of his attitude.

The two of them walked a large circle around the courtyard before returning to the front gates of the Olympian castle.

Lennis and Pelin exchanged smirks at seeing Loki being pulled along by the small chain, Aphrodite too far ahead to hide the obvious fact that he was on a leash this time. Pelin was first to speak, addressing the love goddess. "Careful with that pet, milady, he likes to roll about in the moat methinks."

Lennis agreed with a nod, "Aye, best to keep him on a short leash."

Loki shook with fury, his hands at his sides, "I have already told you, I DID NOT FALL IN THE MOAT!"

Loki vibrated with the strength of his shout and the love goddess tugged hard, pulling him along. "Enough of your barking, this is exactly why you are going to get punished."

Lennis and Pelin responded to this by laughing uproariously.

Loki gasped at Aphrodite's statement and flushed red at the guards laughter. "Cease your laughter, you have no.. yow!"

Loki jumped at a hard swat from Aphrodite. "Listen or suffer! I will not have these guards thinking I cannot rein you in." Aphrodite did not look upset, simply stern as she gently pulled on his chain to continue on once more.

Aphrodite pulled Loki to her quarters at a brisk walk, then instructed him to sit in one of the elegant bedroom chairs while she moved to open a large walk-in closet and disappeared from sight.

Loki's ears still burned from the echoing laughter that followed the two's retreat. Those two... Loki would deal with them later; Aphrodite on the other hand had his undivided attention. He supposed it was wishful thinking on his part to assume the love goddess would have simply forgotten her early threat to do him harm once they had returned to the castle. He was doing so well too, the facade he'd worked so hard to keep up throughout the day was for nothing! If not for those bastard guards, Loki was sure Aphrodite would have been content to drop the earlier matter.

Now, Loki was left alone his hearing acutely aware of the rummaging sounds coming from inside the closet. Would she punish him now? So soon since the last two spankings he'd been made to suffer... surely she could not be so cruel? As Loki worried, his body trembled in anticipation of her return. He quickly moved over to the chair she had instructed he sit at placing himself readily on it not wishing to be seen as disobedient once more. Shifting uncomfortably on the hard wooden surface, Loki reeled desperately trying to think of something to say to the love goddess once she'd returned to convince her he would in fact obey her from this moment on. The mere thought was a bitter pill to swallow.

Aphrodite did not round the corner, but instead Loki heard the shifting of heavy wood and her soft voice floated out of the enormous closet to call him. "Loki, come forth."

Loki felt his heart race, and he bit his lower lip as he rose from his chair. He was truly terrified he realized gulping at the lump rising in his throat. All he wanted to do was turn and bolt for the door running with all his might until he could run no more, but as he imagined himself enacting this gesture, his feet stayed firmly rooted in place. He wouldn't get far he realized all too well, and he knew running would not be the answer and would only end much worse for him. He squeaked out as he inched towards the door, "Ca...coming!" His head swam as he wrung his clammy hands together and peered wide eyed around the corner and into Aphrodite's huge closet.

The love goddess had opened a wooden bench of sorts which rested on one side of the closet. Inside the bench were rows upon rows of shoes, but what Aphrodite pointed to now was hanging from a myriad of small pegs on the inside of the bench's thick door. Brushes, many of them, in all shapes and sizes. "You are to select one for tonight's use." She told him matter-of-factly.

Loki's eyes wandered over the selection of brushes mouth hanging agape in abject horror. This was beyond cruel he thought as he darted his eyes nervously back to her to see her full lips pressed into a firm line. He stuttered out, "To...tonight's use? You... you wish me to pick one? But... but why?" Loki had a good feeling of the why, but he didn't want to say it. If he at least made her say it, he could argue the fact more readily than to just comply and aide her in disciplining him.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows at Loki and replied easily, "On a whim. If you don't hurry, I will pick one instead. It is just a choice of brush, nothing to debate here." Her eyes reflected a faint flash of mischief.

She was evil! Loki's face contorted into a pout as a wave of self pity overtook him, and he turned back to face the wall of brushes. Timidly, he reached out with shaking limbs to grab at the brushes searching for one that would be the least painful to endure. But, he had no knowledge of such things, and this indecision only made him feel more panicked as he frantically hefted brush after brush trying to find the flimsiest. He should have known that any brush owned by the goddess would be of the finest make. Loki grabbed an oval shaped all white brush from the wall that felt light, and he turned it over in his hand. The backside of the brush was wide with an elaborately engraved 'A' surrounded with a decoration of hearts. He frowned at the obvious adoration that was meant to be shown within the fine craftsmanship of the brush.

Aphrodite smiled widely at him as she reached forward to pluck the ivory brush from his fingers. "Excellent choice! I am quite fond of this one, especially since the little 'A' marks my property." Without another word the goddess pushed the wooden shelf closed once more and turned to walk into the adjoining room. She regarded him with that same intense look that had caused him worry before. "Come along, there are things that must be done before bed."

Loki was too stunned to speak when she'd snatched the brush from him. Raising his hand with index finger held up in an attempt to speak and thwart her choice, but she'd already moved to close the cabinet and adjourn from the room. Loki whined as he followed tentatively behind her out of arm's length to be certain, "But... but I have not made my final decision. You did not let me peruse all of your fine brushes!"

Aphrodite smiled tightly, and pointed at the chair near the bed with the brush. She herself sat on the bed as she spoke, "No matter, you were being slow and I rather like this one. Take a seat."

Loki's eyebrows crinkled in dismay as he clasped his quivering ass and moved carefully over to the chair. 'Taking a seat' was much more preferable to other options, and so he did so staring at the love goddess fearfully as he spoke in a flood of words, "I did not mean to make you wait on me milady... I ...I just did not wish to disappoint you further than I unmistakably already have. I wish to express my sincerest apologies for my actions earlier today... sometimes my reactions can travel faster than my sense, but I assure you that never once did I mean to anger thee, and it shall ne'er happen again!"

Aphrodite smiled before turning on the bed so her back was to him and handing him the brush. "Oh I know thee will think twice before angering me further. Now brush my hair, for it pleases me to brush before bed time."

Loki audibly breathed a sigh of relief as his trembling fingers worked to do a task most foreign as brushing another's hair. He was careful with the silken strands so as not to snag or pull her hair as he brushed so very grateful for this unexpected turn of events. Aphrodite's hair smelled of rose petals Loki mused as he watched the fine curls bounce back to their original station every time he maneuvered the brush through her lovely locks. He did his best to be gentle in hopes to lull the love goddess to sleep.

Aphrodite did yawn eventually as Loki kept on brushing her hair, then she turned back to hold her hand out palm up, "That should be enough. Hand me back my brush now."

Loki's heart stopped pounding a moment or so it felt, and his grip tightened on the brush. He was quick to conjure, "Do not bother yourself milady; I can replace the brush to its proper home so that you need not get up!"

Aphrodite giggled. "Silly pet, I am not going to rise just yet." The love goddess took the brush from him easily despite his fierce hold in the manner an adult might pluck an object from a child's grasp. Then she set the brush on the nightstand within arm's reach of the bed and beckoned him with one crooked finger as she let her legs dangle from the mattress. "Prostrate yourself across my knees."

Loki recoiled as if bitten by a snake. "What?.. you would punish me even now... have I not suffered enough?" As he said this, he worked to push away from the chair and stand.

Aphrodite's face darkened and she pointed imperially at her legs. "You do not question, you obey." The menace hanging in the air was palpable, leaving no doubt that the goddess expected nothing less than immediate compliance.

Reaching back as she spoke, Loki placed his hands over his still very tender bottom as if covering it would stop her from wanting him to comply to her demands. Loki now stared at her lap that sickening feeling that he was becoming all too used to washing over him once more. He knew if he didn't do as he was told, Aphrodite would be unmerciful in the pain she would cause him, but then he had to wonder what form of mercy she would show him now; and he whined pitifully moving to place himself gingerly onto her lap to keep her fury at bay, "Please do not beat me! I cannot withstand such punishment with how very swollen I already am! Can you not forgive me just this once princess!" Tears were already cropping in Loki's eyes as he settled on her lap his hips flush against her hard thighs.

Aphrodite ran her hands through his hair tenderly as she shushed him. "There, now. Quiet your whining, pet. I am only looking at the damage this morning's discipline brought as of yet. She pulled Loki's robe up and glanced at his naked ass, noting the swollen reds and blues there. "My, you are a tad bit tender now, eh?" She reached her arm out towards the nightstand, but instead of taking the brush, she took a small bottle instead. "Let us apply some oil to promote healing. I am not such a harsh mistress as to deny you that... at least as long as you behave."

Loki's shame boiled over as Aphrodite went about exposing him and rubbing the oil on his pained globes. His body reacted to the pent up anticipation and humiliation causing a constant tremble to course through him as if he were chilled. She applied the ointment tenderly, and this act caused the still standing tears to cascade down his cheeks when Loki blinked. He wiped at them quickly embarrassed by their mere presence. Loki felt weak, weaker than he'd ever felt before even from the worst defeats he'd suffered at the hands of Thor.

Aphrodite cooed at him as she observed his tears, "Does it hurt so? Do not worry, pet, it will be over soon enough, then I shall bathe you, comb your hair, and put you to your rest in the soft green night clothes I have just purchased this evening for you." The goddess' hands were dexterous, and she applied the oil quickly and evenly across his bruised cheeks before returning the small bottle to the table.

Loki did not wish to be bathed or doted on in such a fashion, but he decided quickly that he would definitely rather Aphrodite shower him with kindness than her firmness. Her mention of his tears made him cringe slightly feeling pathetic that she had noticed before he could erase them from his face. When the love goddess had deemed they were finished with the oil by putting it down on the nightstand, Loki asked in a small voice, "May I stand now?" He wanted nothing more than to remove himself from this position as swiftly as Aphrodite would allow.

Aphrodite chuckled at Loki's pleading eyes. "Yes, take yourself over to the bath room and remove this robe, you shall ne'er have to wear it again." Aphrodite pointed lazily towards the room where the servants had prepared a tub full of warmed water.

Loki rose swiftly from her lap and headed towards the bathing room. He was glad that the bath had seemingly been prepared right before they had arrived home as it was hard enough to deal with what was happening to him with Aphrodite on a personal level, but to also have witnesses to his shame made coping much more difficult. Not that her servants hadn't already seen the worst scene he could offer for viewing earlier that day. He shivered at the memory pouting hatefully as he hurried into the bathroom to disrobe, fling off the leash, and climb in to the tub as he didn't wish Aphrodite's 'help' in that department. He was surprised that his fear of water was abating so quickly over all that he had suffered, but it pleased him nonetheless as he sank into the water letting it's warmth release the tension he'd been carrying with him throughout the day. He was alone if even for only a moment, but this moment Loki relished hoping the love goddess would take her time in leaving her bed.

It did not take her long to follow him, however, and Aphrodite sang a sweet lilting tune as she took a brush and sponge and washed the trickster roughly in an invasive manner. She cooed happily as she jerked his head back and forth shampooing it, "Getting so very clean, my pet! You are going to look fabulous in your new clothes and the pretty green ribbons we bought for your hair!"

As if the love goddess could not surprise him more, Loki sputtered out, "Ribbons? You wish to make me up like a female? I am no doll princess! Please shed me some semblance of respect to leave no one to wonder my gender as well!" If Loki had his shape shifting abilities, he could have... WOULD have shifted into someone else to make bearing this curse a little less horrid. But to know and only see his true form in the mirror left no mistaking that it was he that was living through this nightmare, and there would be no hiding this fact from others or himself.

Aphrodite looked surprised. "Why would you say such now? Only a few hours ago you agreed with me that these ribbons were quite fine and had me look through them all to find the one that bore your colors to best suit you..." The goddess' voice took on an edge, "You would not have been playing games of mischief with me, were you? I am not of mind to spend coin in vain just to appease my pet's humor." Her grip had grown stronger in his hair, and Loki realized he had little mobility as he stared at her angry face in a mirror across from them, her fingers entangled tightly in his soapy hair.

"Na...Nay! I was under the assumption that they were being purchased for yon hair princess! I thought you meant to match with me to make a sort of ensemble is all!" Loki babbled his panic growing at her obvious discontent.

Aphrodite pouted as she continued to jerk his head back and forth, washing his long hair. "Well, men wear ribbons too... I shall tie at least one to your pony tail and see how you look with it." She rinsed his hair out as she said this, then pulled on his arm to get him to stand up as she pulled out a fluffy green towel she had bought for him that evening to dry him off.

Loki said no response as he pouted looking down to allow his damp hair to hide his face. He was unwilling to combat with the love goddess further for fear of dire consequences that would surely follow any insubordination. His helplessness to change anything for himself even something so small as saying no to an article of clothing he wished not to wear vexed him greatly. He had to be free of this woman! But what could he do? She was more diligent than ever to watch him now that she was aware of his want to leave her. He would have to convince her he was... happy here, and only then would she let her guard down and allow for another escape attempt. The real question Loki was asking himself now was how long could he possibly be left to rot here if he could not escape? He was sorely pressed to try an escape again so soon after his last attempt afforded him such painful respite, and with another spanking threateningly looming over his head, Loki planned to do nothing that would remotely cause anger directed his way to hopefully stave off the possibility of future spankings.

Aphrodite powdered him down after having toweled him dry, then sang a little tune as she dressed him in a silken robe of dark greens. She then pulled him by the wrist into the bedroom where she had him sit on the bed. Her hand flicked over to the brush on the dresser, picking it up with a light flip of the hand.

Loki cringed, pulling his legs up a bit and wrapping his arms around himself at the sight of her wielding the dreaded brush.

The goddess then began to brush his hair, and Loki sighed his relief slowly dropping his shoulders to the gentle ministrations of Aphrodite's graceful hand. This was nice, Loki thought unused to such tenderness and affection. As the love goddess continued to comb through and smooth out his hair, Loki's eyelids drooped as he let himself fully relax now.

Aphrodite saw that Loki was lulled by her actions and smiled at him. She began to sing a sweet tune that floated throughout the room, set aside the brush, and maneuvered Loki to lie upon the bed, pulling the blankets over him as she sung. The love goddess went to take a bath herself then, and feeling clean she reclined as well, nodding off to sleep with one arm draped around the trickster.

Loki had felt Aphrodite pull on him pushing the silken sheets to the side and fluffing his pillow. The soft bed was very inviting especially after the long day he had had. Not needing any convincing, Loki let himself be lead to the comfortable spot presented him and sighed contentedly when the love goddess moved the sheets and comforter to envelop him as he drifted into slumber with her hauntingly beautiful tune.


	18. Shimmering Hope

The next morning found Loki being tugged upon by the goddess, whom stretched languidly then tugged on him again. "It is morning, pet. Time for us to break our fast then perhaps visit the others of the court this morn. I am so excited to show you off to the others!" Aphrodite clasped her hands together as she exclaimed this, obviously pleased with the notion.

Loki grumbled more from her announcement than the fact she was rousing him from his sleep, but he dared not let her think he was displeased with her plans. Instead he mumbled, "Must we rise with the sun? Perhaps just a little more sleep before we eat?" Sleeping seemed the only respite Loki had these days, and he wished to retain as much time to himself as he could muster.

Aphrodite's reply was joyous and immediate. "Of course we rise with the sun! Gods do not lay about all day and waste the precious hours of the day, let us fill the world with our life, Loki!" The goddess spoke in a happy sing-song voice as she snatched Loki by the arm, giving a pull that cleared him of the bed and left him standing on his feet beside it. "Now change into the town clothes I have set aside for you, and do not drag your feet."

Loki scowled squinting his eyes hatefully at her back before turning back to purvey the clothing she'd laid out for him. He'd seen them all before, but now he was looking at them in a whole new light of actually having to wear them. He sighed snatching them up and heading into the bathroom to change. They weren't anything he wanted to be seen in, but he supposed they were not much worse than wearing the cheaply made servant tunics he had worn for the majority of the time spent here on Olympus, and they were better than walking around half naked in a robe he decided.

Loki managed to pull the tight-fitting suit he had chosen with difficulty concerning the area around his rear. After fussing with it for some time trying to get it on without discomfort, Loki finally pulled it on in one frustrated jerk, wincing at the sting of it and growling to himself. A soft knock sounded at the door. "Loki, are you ready, pet? Do you need me to dress you?"

Loki blanched at the thought quickly retorting, "Nay! I can dress myself quite well! Give me one moment, I'm... adjusting the articles just so."

Aphrodite's melodious voice wafted through the door once more, "Ye are taking too long, be done soon, or I shall come in. I want to arrive at the court early so that I may show off my fabulous new toy for everyone to see!" Her voice bubbled over with enthusiasm.

Loki grumbled to himself low enough not to be heard, "I am no toy! You shall suffer for making me bear such indignities woman!" Huffing about restlessly, Loki glanced in the mirror to look at himself dressed in the outfit Aphrodite had picked and feeling quite ridiculous. She planned to bring him to the court now? Who would be there? Surely Zeus would be there along with many of the other Greek gods. The mere thought of being pranced around in front of these other gods like some sort of circus freak made Loki's blood boil, but what choice did he have? He sighed dejectedly before exiting the bathroom with a sullen expression.

Almost the moment he exited the room Loki felt a flash of movement rather than saw it as the lithe goddess threw the collar around his neck and clasped it there, taking the thin chain that trailed from it in her hand. "There, all ready for our day out! Come along." She pulled on the chain lightly as she turned, clearly expecting him to follow.

Loki whined in a wounded tone, "What? This again? Do I not even get a chance to prove you can trust me? Please! Let me show that I will obey without need of such excessive force. Besides, would you wish the others in the court to believe you had so little control over me that you would need to chain me?" Loki hoped his appeal would strike a worry in her own mind of what her peers would think of her and thus grant him the reprieve of being seen collared and led by a leash.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at him, "The chain serves to remind you of your relationship to me, so you may end statements made to me without groveling now. The collar won't make the others think anything other than that I enjoy walking this pet who has yet to be properly broken, and thusly talks... too... much." Aphrodite emphasized her last words slowly, allowing the point that his argument was entering the danger zone become clear.

Loki said no more his aching rear serving to remind him what danger he would ultimately face if he continued this line of speech. Instead he crossed his arms pouting as he found something more interesting across the room to focus his attention on so as not to stare daggers at the love goddess and earn her ire.

Aphrodite gently tugged the line between them as she moved to leave the chamber, light from the new day flooding the room as servants opened the doors. "Oh what a beautiful day it is, Loki, so full of sun and life giving light!" The sky was a cloudless blue and a few merchants were headed to town square to set up their stalls. The rest of the castle was quiet, but more and more servants bustled about preparing for the new day. A few stared at Loki, obviously recognizing him, most likely from his own tenure within the castle walls.

Loki had felt their eyes upon him, and his scowl deepened. He did not however make eye contact with any of them as he did not wish to validate what he knew already to be true. The bile rose in his throat as the two continued down the corridors making their way to the main hall.

The audience hall was massive and supported by great stone pillars that flanked the vast room and allowed the sun into the center of the palace. A dais stood at the front and every corner of the room, each ornately designed with pictures that reminded Loki of star constellations. Most were empty, but two were occupied, one boasted the bulk of Dionysus, whom Loki was surprised to see up before noon. Upon another stood a tall thin man with hawkish features and a regal bearing. The crown on his head gleamed like fire in the sunlight, and a beard ran all the way to his waist, but well kept. Aphrodite pulled him along to where she stood upon her own dais, which sported an array of fresh cut flowers as well as being perhaps the most ornate of the stone carvings.

Loki studied the room taking in all the scenery as well as the patrons. Dionysus upon further inspection looked as if he'd likely not even been to bed yet where as the other god looked quite regal and likely powerful Loki assumed by the way he held himself. Feeling very awkward in this almost cult-like setting, Loki moved behind the love goddess so as not to draw attention to himself as he waited intently to see what would happen next.

More strangers filed into the huge room, including a few Greeks Loki recognized, like Artemis, who scowled at him darkly, and Zeus, who took his dais last, which was by far the largest and center dais of the circle. His gaze swept left and right before he spoke, as if checking to be sure all were present. "So begins court this day, has any lord or lady any news pertinent to the activities of this morning?"

Loki sneered at Artemis from the shadows behind Aphrodite's shoulder, careful not to let her see his face.

No one spoke in reply to Zeus' question, but Loki did make out a form flying fast towards their gathering from the sky as they all waited patiently. Hermes came into view after only a few moments, and landed squarely in the grassy area the building surrounded. The lean man knelt to Zeus as he spoke quickly, "Milord, today the skies around the mount are free of our enemies, and the sea serpents of your brother stay within their Stygian depths."

Zeus nodded to the courier and waved his hand dismissively, Hermes taking the cue and leaping in the air to disappear from view as quickly as he had come. Zeus smiled, "Excellent, this day need not be spent speaking of or planning for battle. The court may present any objects of less pressing news now."

The tall thin man with the trailing beard stepped up a step on his platform, "Zeus, I have spoken with your brother, and he claims that you have treated him with disrespect recently. It is all I can do to reign in his temper."

Zeus' face was a glower as he studied the man, and Loki saw that glare shift directly to himself, the lightning god staring at him for the longest moment as if he were responsible for this development that so bothered him.

Loki shrank further back into the shadows as if doing so would make Zeus' fierce glare lessen to not see him as well. He'd seen enough anger from the elder god that he wished no part of more of his wrath.

Zeus' eyes lingered on Loki a moment more before he addressed the thin man, "Do your level best to assuage my haughty brother's pride, Apollo, I have no more time or resources left to waste on constantly working for his hard-earned and short-lived favor."

The thin man nodded and stepped back down onto the lowest part of his dais, and Aphrodite wasted no time stepping up to the top of her own, pulling Loki into the light as she did so. "Lords and ladies, I only have good news this fine morning, as I have come to show you my newly cleaned and groomed slave for you all to admire at your leisure!" Aphrodite yanked on the short chain, causing the trickster to stumble into the grassy courtyard below her, where all could see him. He was keenly aware that all eyes were upon him, and detected smiles on both Artemis and Zeus.

Blushing furiously, Loki lowered his eyes bowing his head in submission too embarrassed to say or do anything outside of standing rigidly where he'd been pulled. This was too much! Surely his father would not stand for this treatment of his own kin? Loki imagined his father's righteous anger declaring war on these pretentious gods to assume they could treat a prince of Asgard in such a fashion. Of course such thoughts were fleeting as Loki knew he would never speak of any of this for the rest of his very long life in lieu of the ridicule he would be sure to face if such knowledge were to find its way outside the Asgardian court and into the streets.

The reactions of those watching ranged widely from person to person. A few clapped mildly or congratulated, like Dionysus. Many more said and did nothing, reserving their thoughts on the matter, like the grim visage of Apollo. A few laughed lightly, most notable among them Artemis, whom seemed to enjoy the display tremendously. Zeus smiled at his daughter the way a doting father might, "That is very swell, goddess Aphrodite, we are thankful to share in your joy over your new toy." A murmur of agreement went up, some genuine, most obviously uncaring.

The moment seemed to last an eternity in Loki's mind, and the laughter, although only few, echoed painfully to settle in Loki's gut like a rock. He recognized Artemis' laugh and grit his teeth against his rising fury. There is a time and a place Loki chided himself willing the anger to subside as he took action to move back into the shadows. He was done being mocked.

Loki found that Aphrodite's chain held him fast and that he could not move away from his position as long as she gripped it the way she did. For a moment he felt she might force him to stay in the open, but then she relaxed her side of it, allowing him to move away as he desired. "Aw, he is shy. Worry not, pet, your ordeal is nearly over." This only brought more laughter, a few others who had shown no interest before smiling at Loki.

Loki seethed with pent up anger wishing he could snatch the collar off, berate this simple girl to tears, and storm off cursing the whole of Olympian society. But that would not come to pass any time soon, so Loki exhaled a long breath feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he was finally allowed to settle himself out of the direct view of the other taunting gods.

The whole room giggled or scoffed, the chamber filling with the sound of it as the Asgardian scrambled for shade in a fashion that might have attempted to look dignified but instead had betrayed hasty retreat. The meeting continued for a while, but nothing was said that might catch the burning ears of Loki, nor break his feverish thoughts of revenge. It was all said and done by mid-morning, and Zeus threw a hand up and sliced it from left to right through the air. By the fact that everyone began to filter out of the circle, Loki could only assume that his motion had signaled the end of their meeting.

Aphrodite tugged at his collar as she descended to the ground, "Come." She turned and began to walk in the direction of the castle then.

Loki begrudgingly followed still frowning deeply his emotions quite clear as to how this outing had left him to feel outraged and embarrassed.

Aphrodite merely walked at a brisk pace, pulling Loki with her without sparing a look back as she admired the wares in the shops and stalls, which were to Loki's estimation the same wares as the day before. The lady browsed items that they had thoroughly perused before as if perhaps they might suddenly be new, however, or perhaps there might be a new item wedged in their midst.

Loki was done placating to Aphrodite's need to shop and only stood by her with arms crossed defiantly as she picked up and fondled many bobbles. His irritation and annoyance at such activities was plain, but by now he certainly knew better than to voice his opinions on the matter instead only wishing that they would return to the castle away from so many prying eyes.

After a few hours had passed Aphrodite turned from the colorful booths that marked the market square and walked to a large building that the prince recognized as the restaurant that they had visited the previous evening, except now the lively sounds of many voices filled the air; the sound of many persons speaking as they enjoyed their breakfast.

Loki's stomach rumbled, and he realized just how hungry he was now after many hours of being awake without sustenance. "Shall we be dining now princess?" Loki asked in the cheeriest tone he could muster.

Aphrodite glanced over at him momentarily, then as they entered the crowded eatery, she simply nodded and smiled as she patted Loki on the head. "Fear not, child, we shall have you fed soon." With a voice that was not loud but which carried well across the hall the goddess asked for a place for herself and her slave to sit, and many a person immediately offered her a seat. She tugged Loki along as she headed for the nearest table.

Loki's lip curled at the title of slave, but he sated his disgruntlement in the fact that they would soon be eating. It felt good to be sitting after so long walking and standing around bored out of his mind. The smells were intoxicating, and Loki's mouth watered expectantly as he shifted in his seat looking around the diner.

Aphrodite ordered food for them and they both ate in silence for a while, when Artemis passed by the table to come up next to the love goddess. "You allow your pet to eat at the table with you? I would think he would be better suited to take his meal upon his hands and knees upon the floor at your feet." The huntress smiled darkly at the trickster as she stated this.

Loki's eyes became slits as he lashed out, "You would wish me such debasement vile woman! Tell me, is you ire drawn from the fact that your own father threatened the same punishment I was made to suffer when you so cruelly mocked me? I noticed it was well beyond you to speak further to mine grateful ears."

Aphrodite lifted a perfect arch at Loki, "Enough, be silent, pet." Her eyes shifted to Artemis. "I treat mine as I wish, and if I wish him to eat at the table so he shall."

Artemis huffed at them both and scowled but did not offer a reply, simply moving off to disappear among the tables.

Loki smiled widely at her retreating form enjoying the fact that Artemis had been put in her place. Looking back to Aphrodite he wished to ask more about Artemis and Aphrodite's relationship, but having been told to be silent, he merely opened his mouth before shutting it again. The smile Loki wore turned down into a frown as he brought his eyes back down to his plate shifting his fork through the remnants of his meal not really hungry over wishing to distract himself.

Aphrodite stood suddenly. "This reminded me of something. We should return to yon castle. Come, Loki." She pulled on his chain as she turned to walk out, not giving Loki much time to react as she moved to do so.

Loki stumbled to his feet as he was pulled from the restaurant remarking, "I wasn't finished with that!"

Aphrodite merely continued to pull, talking out of the side of her mouth as she walked, "This is why Artemis claims you unruly. Behave yourself."

Loki sputtered, "I was behaving! I had a much more nasty reply, but I held back in consideration of you, my lady."

Aphrodite yanked again, obviously tired of his delay, and Loki was jarred forward as she paid no heed to his attempts to slow. "You are not behaving now. You walk when I walk, we are bound now and you must learn that you only eat when I do, and only then because I allow you."

Loki growled but withheld comment, fists clenched at his side as he followed her sullenly.

Aphrodite led the trickster into the castle proper then down the halls to the familiar setting of her quarters.

As they approached the door to her rooms, Loki began to feel nervous about the reason for their sudden return. "Ah, I wanted to apologize for appearing rude before, I want you to know that I meant no disrespect in my manner..."

Aphrodite nodded and smiled as she opened the door and swept inside. "I am glad." She closed the door behind Loki once he had also entered and immediately went to sit upon the bed, close to where the brush that still sat upon the dresser table rested.

Loki kneaded his hands in a sudden state of anxiousness, "Mistress, you are tired? Perhaps you would feel better if I were to massage your feet for you?"

Aphrodite gave him an appreciative smile, "That would be wonderful, Loki, but first, I need you to lay yourself across my lap like last night." She patted her knees as she had before, an indicator of her desires for him.

Loki's hands immediately reached back to clasp his ass as he stuttered, "Bu... but why would you need me to do that? I am sorry for the restaurant, I truly meant no harm! Besides, by your manner, you seemed to take issue yourself with Artemis, so I assumed such comments would be alright." His voice had began to grow a little higher pitched as his throat tightened in anticipation of an impending spanking.

Aphrodite's expression betrayed no change as she stared at him evenly. "Over my legs. Now."

Loki's face became very sullen as he whined, "I am still too sore... please have mercy." As he said this he none-the-less laid himself across her knees obediently.

Aphrodite rested one hand upon his back lightly as she pulled his britches down with the other, taking a look at his bared rear, then reached towards the dresser containing the brush, and Loki stiffened, shuddering as he held his breath. Her hand retrieved the bottle once more though, and not the brush, which caused Loki to exhale in relief, shivering anyway. She applied the strange tonic to his quivering backside in a humiliating fashion that he could not get used to, rubbing the oils in.

As she did so, Loki couldn't help the pout that etched itself onto his face knowing the reasoning behind this application being to 'help' him heal faster, so that she may give him his due discipline.

Aphrodite cooed at his mournful look, patting him on the head. "There there, pet. I am being kind in letting you repair before training you properly. You should be happy your mistress is so generous." She pulled his pants back up with the declaration, "One more day should do the trick. I shall give you your dues the day after tomorrow."

Loki stared at her in what would seem shock even though deep down he already knew this proclamation was well understood from Aphrodite's previous statements. He had just not wanted to believe she would be one to follow through so fully. "Can I not learn through words? Or perhaps some other punishment less cruel? I swear to thee, I am making great pains to change for you! I do wish to please you, but sometimes I just do not know what you expect of me! I can assure you that you need not continue on this path fore I am well aware I have erred and wish to make amends!" Loki's voice warbled as his emotions rose, and he hoped the love goddess would take pity on him.

Aphrodite tsked as Loki whined and cupped his head in one hand, kissing his forehead lightly. "Cry not, pet. This is exactly what we are going to do. After your training, you will no longer have _any _problem understanding exactly what I want from you."

Loki tried to interject, "But..."

Aphrodite placed a finger over his lips, hushing him. "Rest that for now, it will have it's time the day after tomorrow."

A look of puzzlement and then scorn crossed Loki's face as he turned away from Aphrodite unable to stand looking at her further. She wanted him to cease speaking? Until the day after tomorrow? Was that even possible? He then moved to slide off her lap not forcefully, but testing the waters to see if she would at least let him rise since he was not allowed to speak.

Aphrodite did allow him to remove himself from her lap, smiling at him as she put the lotion away. "Now untangle your collars' chain, and fall in behind me, I shall allow you to hold the length of it since you have been good since our return. Keep it held aloft, though, in case I need grab it." Aphrodite moved to the library, and Loki followed passively, trying to think of what might be done to avert this plight.

Aphrodite laughed and smiled and was generously amused for the rest of the evening, and Loki moped, his silence only seemed to add to her mirth, which he of course took offense to. She read for some time, which meant Loki could tentatively take a book, and glancing askance but being ignored, cautiously read a little himself. The book was dull, but at least 'The Traveler's Guide to the Constellations' was a distraction from the burdensome silence.

After taking an equally quiet and frustrating walk during which Loki bit his tongue numerous times to hold back not only words but harsh ones at that, they returned to the usual degrading bath followed by Loki being made to comb the witch's hair again. She combed his then, which wasn't quite so bad, and had the same drowsing effect as the night before, so that both slept soundly despite Loki's previous agitation. Aphrodite cuddled him as she always did in a fashion that was both soothing and insulting at the same time, but which the trickster found himself growing fond of, nevertheless.

The next day there was no meeting, and they had breakfast at the dining room table as they had the first day of his captivity. This led Loki to believe that the meeting was not held every day; perhaps only on certain days or during momentous occasions. The fact that nothing of importance was said the previous day pointed at a scheduled day or days of the week. Loki sighed at the boring line of thought. What had he come to, that he had to muse such mundane happenings to amuse his now mute self? He kicked distractedly at the table as he ate without word.

The day progressed much the same; Aphrodite went about the market until Loki almost risked complaint about his sore feet, then mercifully broke away to play a game of croquet with some of the other goddesses. Loki scanned them and recognized none, save the tall quiet dark haired woman with peacock feathers adorning her dress. That woman had stood at Zeus' left as he held the meeting the day before. The up side was that he was not expected to do anything except sit about as he wished.

The down side was that it was as horridly boring as watching Aphrodite gawk at the same wares over and over, and he could not help but overhear the possessive statements made of him by the love goddess and the equally annoying titters and insulting remarks that were typical reply about his person from the other members of the Olympian court. Loki pulled blades of grass from the earth angrily as he sat there, trying to focus his hate into something that would not turn out horribly for him.

As he sat miserably, he felt a wind pass over his shoulder and then jumped as a mild voice cut the air above him. "Hello, Loki, it has been some time since we have spoken. I am indeed sorry to see you so disturbed among my people..." came the light voice, barely a whisper, as if it traveled on the wind. When Loki whipped his head around and saw a mirage that reminded him of Hermes. He is moving so fast he either is not yet here or has already been, thought Loki.

The young Aesir glanced left then right, licked his lips, and finally risked a low whisper at the fading image. "Please, help me..." The words almost stuck in Loki's throat; such words always caused him to feel like retching, so weak were they.

Hermes' expression was unreadable as the lines that made up his face blurred further, but Loki heard one statement made, fading in volume as the phantom Hermes receded. "I cannot. I am oath-bound to Zeus. Besides... he has sealed all but the one portal that I use to convey my messages, far in the sky upon the north most tower of the castle, and guarded by vigilante men during the day, though the night guard is a bit lax perhaps..." Loki strained but could hear no more, and Hermes was gone.

Loki found himself no longer bored as he plotted out in his mind where that tower was. He had not visited it before, but he had seen the passage up to it a few times walking the length of the castle on sleepless nights. He would need to leave Aphrodite, of course, and then stealthily make his way to that point in the tower that was his only salvation from the depravity of Zeus' twisted house. Where it led he could not contemplate, as long as it led far from here, he would be grateful.


	19. Landslide

The night passed with more dull and maddeningly silent routine, Aphrodite at least in great spirit as they ate then returned to the castle to bathe. A new game in aggravation began that night as she tried on outfit after outfit and similarly changed Loki's own apparel, matching hers and making excited giggles and exclamations of how 'fine' he looked. Loki groaned and endured only because he knew that escape loomed close, and his meekness now was the only ticket to buy his freedom later.

Aphrodite eventually tired out and yawned, a more than welcome sight to Loki, and they finished the remaining degradations of hair brushing and oil rubbing before tucking in to bed. Loki feigned many yawns and exaggerated his tiredness even when she made riling remarks as to the 'healthy' look of his healing rump. They curled up in the usual way to sleep and Loki found real sleep without meaning to as she stroked his hair and sang him a sweet song.

Loki woke, unsure what had awoken him, but immediately chagrined that he had fallen asleep and nearly foiled his own plans. He listened for the sounds of Aphrodite's sleep, and heard her deep even breaths which indicated deep rest. His eyes adjusted, and he saw with surprise that her door stood wide open, and a shadow seemed to slip down the corridor beyond.

A chill coursed through him at what Loki planned to do next. This was the decisive moment that he would have to make his move and pray that the love goddess would not become wise to his escape before he was well away. With the door open as it was, a slight draft had made its way into the bedroom, and Aphrodite shifted listlessly tugging at the sheets to pull them up higher onto her shoulders, when she did this, Loki quickly rolled to side replacing the vacated spot with one of the many large body pillows strewn about the massive bed. Aphrodite, none the wiser, reached out to pluck the pillow to her and snuggle it as she slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

Loki's heart beat rang through every nerve ending he had as he slid cautiously off the bed and inched towards the opening. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he crept carefully to the door. Almost there! Loki assured himself, and once at the doorway, his silhouetted form glanced back at Aphrodite nervously before bolting in the direction he knew the North most tower stood. Luckily for Loki, it was not overly far, and he would be gone long before the love goddess rose with the morning sun.

Loki slipped down the hall as quickly as stealth would allow, and paused as he came close to his destination, peering around a corner to see a most fortuitous event; the sole guardsman that watched this tower was sitting, his head in his hands and obviously tired of his watch. Loki waited, and with time the guard leaned back, resting himself on the stone wall behind him, and soon Loki could hear the soft sound of his snores. Loki thanked Odin for the wonderous luck, and padded to the tunnel that led up a steep flight of stairs past the now slumbering watchman.

Loki's excitement grew with each step, alongside his anxiety as he yearned to be free and feared being caught at the same time. At the top of the stairs was a fairly large area lined with bookshelves and desks lit by torchlight from torches that hung in sconces upon the walls. Scrolls and inkwells littered the desks, and Loki recognized an area set up for the use of Hermes' scribes. He briefly wondered who the messenger god employed now, and felt an odd pang of jealousy that he no longer needed Loki's skills. Loki shook his head clear of such foolish thoughts and stepped around the nearest large bookshelf to see the room beyond it.

There in almost the center of the room, strange for it's location in some odd way, an oval of coalescing energies lit the room with shifting blues and greens. Loki squinted at the bright light as his heart leaped with joy at the sight of it. The end of all of this, at last! He would not return to Odin, ne'er would he seek assistance; he had learned what not to do far too well, and he would take his own life into his hands forevermore.

Loki took one step forward and a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, whirling him around to face the smiling face of Artemis. "I told my soft young sister you were trouble, but she never listens."

Loki's eyes shot wide, a look of horror painting his face as he exclaimed, "You!" He responded violently his means of escape too close not to give it all his effort to make it to the portal. He shoved his elbow at her side, attempting to wrench his shoulder free, imagining with joy that he would double her over then remark some scathing comment as he would bound through the door to his future, only her coughing futility to accompany his exit.

This of course was not what happened. What actually happened was that his elbow bounced off of the taut muscles of her midriff, hurting Loki more than it could have hurt her, and his arm barely budged, his shoulder only aching with the strain of it. Artemis smiled viciously at his attempt at violence, apparently pleased that he had tried to cause her injury. "Good. Now I can tell Zeus you struck first."

The blood drained from Loki's face as the smile that had started there slipped away faster than it had come. Artemis' hand was a flash of lightning as she backhanded him, and he tasted coppery blood as he folded with the blow, holding his hands up on weak protest of further assault. "Wait! Can we not help each other? I know you wish escape from this dreaded isle as much as I do!"

Artemis halted, her hand still raised in a fist that promised hurt. She still smiled like only a predator could, and she nodded to him as he crawled away from her towards the shimmering door. "Go on, but stay still, or I break your legs."

Loki held up a hand, fingers splayed in supplication, "There is no need for such violence... you know that I have powers..."

Artemis interrupted him with a wild laugh and made as if to continue pummeling him, "Nonsense. I am aware that Zeus stripped you of your sorcery. I was there when he did it, remember?"

Loki continued, angered by her arrogance, and shaking with the adrenalin from both that and his fear. "Yes, of course, but said stripped power only is contained to this realm. I have witnessed such myself the last time I left your world. Let us be allies instead of enemies, we can form a pact now; your strengths and mine would be quite formidable. What do you say?"

Artemis paused her advance again to consider his words, seeming for some reason to only be more amused at this turn of events. "Now I may add subversion for the purpose of treason to the list of things I will be telling father tonight. You really do not know when to shut your mouth, Asgardian!"

Loki's momentary anger gave way to a wave of fear-induced nausea, "I did not mention action against Zeus or Olympus!"

Artemis darted forward like a striking snake, and caught Loki by the hair as he tried to bolt for the portal in vain. "Nay, but you implied enough, your fate is sealed!" She gave out a long laugh and Loki squealed in terror.

The trickster opened his mouth wide to scream out as she toted him backward away from the glimmering light of hope just beyond his reaching hands. "Nay!" Loki had to wonder then, had Hermes set him up? Was the messenger god also behind such a vile scheme as this taunting torture? Loki decided then that he must have been; all of these Olympians were treacherous, deranged, or simply insane. Dionysus, Hermes, Zeus, all of them! They lived for his misery! He was sure to suffer most gravely now, as he felt Artemis shift his weight around her faster than he could possibly react and place him across her shoulders, as if he were a trophy deer to be carried home.

Loki struggled feebly, knowing that he was without hope lacking his godly strength but needing to try, if only to show Artemis that he resisted and defied her. She carried him directly to Zeus' chambers just as she had promised, kicking each door they passed through open noisily in a fashion that made Loki jump. The trickster felt sweat bead on his skin and he ventured, "Perhaps now is not a good time to disturb lord Zeus? The rooster has yet to signal morning with its call..."

Artemis ignored him, only chuckled at his wheezing attempt at diplomacy. Loki realized the next set of large oaken double doors belonged to Zeus' side of the castle, and he quaked with fear. The thought of waking the lightning lord promised ill.

Loki cried out, "Nay, wait!" as he attempted to pull himself from Artemis in vain, prickles of fear climbing up the back of his neck.

Loki was distressed to see that his nervous plea fell on deaf ears as Artemis burst into Zeus' private chambers, dragging him into the lightning god's very bed room and shouting at the lord's sleeping form. "Father, I bring you a villain who has taken sup of your house and tonight sought to bring it down!"

The gray haired god sat up in bed quickly, already showing signs of anger at having been awakened from his slumber. A woman stirred and sat up beside him, and Loki recognized her as the woman who had stood next to him at the meeting earlier, as well as the croquet game that afternoon. Zeus' voice bellowed through the room like a great trumpet, "What is the meaning of this?"

Loki was quick to state in his defense, "It be not what it seems sire! Artemis has tricked me in hopes of treachery against me! She has said as much before bringing me to thine quarters!"

Zeus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the two of them. "What?"

Artemis replied in a calm, strong voice, her body posture boasting confidence. "Nay, he bends the truth as is his way, being the god of trickery and lies. I captured him just before he would leave through Hermes' portal. He assaulted me when I went to take him into custody, since he had escaped from Aphrodite."

Loki looked from Artemis to Zeus before blurting out, "Nay! Tis not so! The door to Aphrodite's chambers was open when I awoke to a draft, I saw a shadow pass by and merely followed it becoming quite curious! I had no intention of escape!" Loki lied.

Artemis smiled, "He tries to shift blame with tales of a shadowy figure? How convenient... but I suppose he would be hesitant to speak of the fact that he actually tried to get me to join him against you once I had subdued him, father."

Loki's face grew red as he responded heatedly, "I never once stated words against your father! You merely attempt to make me look in the wrong for an innocent act," as he said this, Loki bucked to remove himself from atop her shoulders raging out, "Put me down, so that I may say my peace wench!"

Artemis laughed as she shook him like a rag-doll, which made Loki decidedly dizzy. "Or what, little trickster, shall you use those mighty magics on me that you spoke of before? I cannot recall, were you threatening to use them on me if I tried to apprehend you for sneaking off or were you offering to use them against my father, Zeus? I think it was the latter. Here..." The Huntress tossed Loki on the floor before the angry monarch's bed. "...face Lord Zeus, and see if your serpent's tongue serves to save you from his justice."

Loki scrambled away from Artemis giving her a spiteful glare before whirling to face Zeus and the accusations being levied against him, "I... I know you will not believe me for I have been nothing but a thorn in your side sire, but please, use your sovereign judgment to see that your daughter truly wishes ill of me! I will not deny, when I laid eyes on the portal, I was tempted to leave your halls as living under Aphrodite's care has been a living hell, but I assure you, I never once pledged to do any of your ilk harm when I mentioned my magics returning if I would leave your realm to Artemis. I did in fact ask her if she wished to join me as she had seemed as interested before in leaving as I."

Zeus rumbled his reply in a scornful breath, but made no motion to stand from his bed, instead studying Loki with those insanely piercing blue eyes that gave the impression of miniature maelstroms within his deep-set brow. "You have indeed been and continue to be a thorn in my side. I understand that Artemis hates you for some reason of her own, but she does not lie to me. No one in Olympus would call living with the love goddess hell, but perhaps you have very different notions of such things. Or maybe you are biased by your own opinion of our _ilk_. If I were in a state of even marginal good humor I would have laughed at your attempt to have her join you... you really are very thick, aren't you?"

Loki gulped at Zeus' obvious growing agitation, and in an attempt to calm the lightning god responded as respectfully as he could while still arguing his case, "Perhaps ilk was a poor choice of words; please accept my apologies for my rudeness. You, yourself contest that you see Artemis has no liking for me and has taken lengths to show her true feelings towards me. Can it be so hard to believe that she would not also stretch the truth in order to paint me in a negative light?"

Zeus glanced over at the woman who shared the bed with him as she placed a hand on his leg. That woman gazed at Loki with startlingly green eyes that seemed to root him in place, unable to do anything but stare back as she spoke. "Artemis might so bend the truth, and you most assuredly bend it much further, so you are both to be punished, both for the deeds mentioned and for waking us over this news when you could have simply handed him back to his keeper until morning." Her gaze shifted to the Huntress as she said this last.

This brought a gasp from Artemis behind Loki, but she did not protest.

Loki turned to Artemis and smirked glad to hear he for once wasn't the only one to be punished, and to rub it in and let it be known waking the elder gods was Artemis' idea, Loki added, "You see, I told you that this could have waited until morning to address."

Artemis gave him a chillingly cold look with jaw set tightly, but did not respond. Zeus motioned with one large hand, "Huntress, take him back to his keeper, and we shall decide your punishments later. Do not interrupt our slumber again unless Olympus is falling from the sky."

Loki cringed backing away from Artemis, "My lord, do ye think it wise for Artemis to escort me back to Aphrodite? I have reason to fear for my health under her charge!"

Annoyance crossed the lightning god's features. "Loki, remember that you are a prisoner here for serious crimes; you shall earn little pity from me if my daughter were to rough you up a little for making her angry. My advice to you is to learn not to cross persons stronger than you. She will not kill you, she is oath-bound not to do so. The same oath you violated to earn this mess for yourself." Zeus motioned and Artemis took Loki's arm, pulling him towards the door roughly. A small smile played across her face as they turned away from Zeus.

Loki growing quite fearful of that dangerous smile squeaked as her grip tightened on him. She would likely plan to pummel him unconscious he worried as Artemis led him from the royal couple's quarters. He just had to keep in mind that no matter how badly Artemis roughed him up, she would share his fate of punishment soon enough! It wasn't as good as revenge, but it was the closest morsel Loki could get, and he would relish it!

Artemis walked him slowly back to where Aphrodite's quarters were, but she did not lay a hand on him to cause him injury. Once they had walked inside the expansive bedroom, which faced the door leading out into the hall, Artemis swung him up onto the love goddess' sleeping form with a powerful throw, shouted at the now flailing and confused Aphrodite. "I found this one trying to escape. Zeus already knows, and will likely assign him to another keeper, since you seem incapable of controlling his unruly behavior." She smiled and disappeared from the room as soon as she had said her piece.


	20. Facing the music

Loki was rigid the entire walk, and when they came upon Aphrodite's door, his heart pounded in trepidation knowing the love goddess would be none too pleased with his recent outing. He had not however expected to be launched into the air and tossed at the sleeping goddess' feet. Terrified of Aphrodite's soon to be reaction, Loki backpedaled falling backwards off the bed taking many of the love goddess' fluffy pillows along with him to land with a thud at the foot of her bed. Loki replied desperately as he did so, "I did not try to escape my lady! Artemis lies!"

Aphrodite seemed stunned beyond words for a long moment as she stared at the door Artemis had left by. All of a sudden tears crept into the corners of her eyes as she took in the implications of what she had woken to, and a storm of anger clouded her face. "Loki!" She leaped from the bed and snatched up her brush, pointing at the downy mattress with one shaking hand. "Bend over the bed, now!"

All the color drained from Loki's face taking in Aphrodite's anger. She would not listen to him now he knew, and his terror took hold as he dove under her bed unwilling to face such consequences. "Wait! Princess! Please hear me out! You are verily displeased, and from what you have just awoken to, I understand this all must seem quite alarming, but if you but give me my say, I will explain!"

Aphrodite's anger only seemed to rise rather than abate, and she flushed red as she fairly shook with rage. "I said on the bed! Now!"

Loki whimpered unable to make up his mind as to what he should do. On the one hand, he was very reluctant to put himself in harm's way, and on the other, he was horribly afraid of making Aphrodite even more upset than she already was. Loki tried one last attempt to calm her nerves, "I will come out, but only if you grant me reprieve enough to speak on my behalf! You have me quite afraid of your wrath my lady!" He hoped his honesty about his fear would stave off her fury slightly.

Aphrodite went silent and a long second passed, then she burst into action, crossing the room to the other side of the bed and snatching Loki's foot before he could turn around under the tight confines of his hiding place. She pulled him bodily from his haven in one powerful yank of her arm and lifted him by the leg to throw him across the bed. The way he swept down upon the mattress, Aphrodite swinging him like a club, would have done him serious harm if it had been anything other than goose-down bedding she had hurled him into, and as it was, he lost the air in his lungs in a painful rush as he struck.

Loki turned back to look at Aphrodite, an expression of abject horror played across his features too stunned for a moment to react. But he did find himself clawing and climbing as if he were drowning in the bedding trying to get away from her and that menacing looking brush. He wailed out apologetically as he did so, "No! Please! I am so very sorry! I should have come to you as you commanded! You must believe me when I tell you that I did not run away from you! Before you commence to striking me, please hear me out!"

Aphrodite was sniffling, obviously trying hard not to cry. She gazed at him with a look that was both hard and soft at the same time. "You did not run away as Artemis says? How then did you come to be in her possession?" The look of vulnerability left her face as she reasoned. "Artemis does not lie. She would not say you had had run away if you had not."

Loki shook his head no vehemently, "Nay! It twas a misunderstanding! I awoke to the door open, and I spied a figure moving down the hall! I did not wish to disturb your slumber, so I took it upon myself to investigate! Artemis had set me up to follow her! She wants me for herself! You heard she wishes you to lose me, so, of course she would lie!"

Aphrodite was still as she stared at the trickster, but she said nothing, her lip trembling as she sniffed in the silence. Finally she responded by slapping him hard on the left buttock and exclaiming. "I am still of a mind to punish you for not listening when I told you to get on the bed!" Despite her words though, she took deep breaths, and seemed to be calming down.

Loki yelped a most undignified sound as his body shook convulsively in remembered pain. He was quick to reiterate, "I am so very sorry princess! Please, let me brush your hair to calm your nerves... it is still early, and the sun has yet to rise. I am sure you are quite exhausted after Artemis worried you so."

Aphrodite looked him over with a pout on her face before releasing his leg and handing him the brush. She sat grumpily upon the bed and folded her arms with her back to the trickster.

Loki scrambled to her side swiftly moving to brush her hair in the fashion she seemed to most enjoy from his limited experience in grooming her. As he did so, he tried to be comforting, "I did not mean to upset you princess, and if you can forgive me, I will take great pains to never do so again."

The love goddess only seemed to become more irate from his attempt to soothe her, however. "Be quiet and comb my hair."

Loki obeyed continuing to brush in silence nerves on end. His mind reeled at the coming proclamation where Aphrodite would learn the truth of his actions, and his ass quivered knowing he wasn't going to escape that promised spanking for certain now.

The love goddess allowed Loki to brush her hair for some time and seemed to settle into a deep state of calm. She closed her eyes and sighed as the brush ran through her hair in Loki's trembling hands. After some time she turned and held out her hand to him. "That was indeed relaxing, Loki. Now hand me back the brush."

Loki wanted to protest, but he found himself obeying handing the brush to her mutely. He hoped his grooming had made her tired now and that she would wish more rest, and therefore recommended, "Shall I turn down your side of the bed my lady? the sun is still awhile from rising, and I know thee must still be in need of sleep."

Aphrodite merely shook her head no, rose from the bed, and once again commanded him to lean over the mattress.

Loki gave her a look of shock, "You would spank me now? What if you wake the others... should you not wait, I am still quite sore."

Aphrodite sighed and placed the brush she held upon the night stand. She sat upon the bed and patted her lap. "Lay across my lap then, we shall see how you have healed."

Reluctantly Loki maneuvered himself to her side looking at her and then her lap with obvious worry. He really didn't want to lay across her lap as he was sure that the past few days would have mended his bottom enough for her to decide it okay to deliver another spanking. But, what choice did he have? If he lingered much longer, he was sure to erase the calm she seemed to now be lulled into. So, without further hesitation, Loki gingerly crawled across the love goddess laying atop her thighs. He clenched his cheeks in anticipation a slight tremor now evident throughout his whole body as he awaited her verdict.

Aphrodite studied his cheeks for long moments after pulling his sleep pants down, occasionally running a hand over him as if to be certain there were no uneven welts. She announced suddenly, "You are healed, I shall spank you now." Even as she said it, the love goddess brought her open palm down hard on his right ass cheek, and the sting of it bolted through Loki.

Aphrodite's 'inspection' was almost as bad as the slap that followed, and Loki squirmed yelping out in surprise, "Nay! I still feel it much more harshly than my flesh denotes!" He didn't fight her though as he knew that disobedience would not make this punishment any easier for him. Instead, Loki tightened his body, his hands clenched in the downy sheets and his legs lifted from the knees to hang in the air rigidly in an attempt to dull the increasing pain every swat built upon his ass.

The love goddess continued to rain blows down on his cheeks in steady rhythm though. one cheek then the other, many times both, and her comment on the matter rang out clearly in a room quiet save for the sound of the even slapping. "Nay, you are healed, and any soreness you feel is imagined. No matter, you will soon feel real soreness, and no longer doubt the true nature of such.

Loki let a guttural moan escape his lips at her promise. Why did he always fail? The more sore his tender globes became with her assault, the more Loki regretted ever trying to escape. His self pity brought tears to prick his eyes as he pleaded bucking about as Aphrodite's onslaught caused Loki to feel urgency to move in futile gestures, "I do feel true soreness my lady! And mark my words that I swear to behave for you! You need not feel the need to do this any longer for I have already learned my lesson! Have I not proven such these past couple days!"

Aphrodite shook her head vigorously yet maintained an air of control. "You yet have to learn your most thorough lesson, you will know true soreness in short order, you _will_ behave for me, I need not doubt that." She was merciless in the downpour of slaps that hailed Loki's squirming bottom, and showed no sign of slowing at his words.

Loki could not hold back the tears that broke and cascaded down his pouting face. He still bounced to Aphrodite's rhythm unable to stay still as he'd originally willed he would do when the love goddess had began his trial, but for some reason, the humiliation coupled with the pain left Loki no room to take this punishment stalwartly as he'd imagined an Asgardian of tougher mettle might. This fact only served to sink him lower as louder cries of his suffering escaped his lips to surely travel down the hall and wake many still at slumber within the castle.

Heedless of his noise, Aphrodite only increased the rhythm of his spanking and also the power at which her hand met his sore cheeks, spreading the redness across those globes until the whole of his backside fairly glowed red. Her face showed genuine concern even though her jawline and eyes still proclaimed her serious dedication to continue. "You poor thing, so unlike a warrior. Perhaps you will learn better for your inability to cope with a little slapping. Fortunate for you that you did _not _try to escape tonight, or I would be using the brush on you most severely."

Aphrodite's words cut deeper than any sword at her proclamation that he was unlike a warrior. It was hard enough to cope with knowing so growing up in Asgard, but to be referred to be so while also bent over the love goddess' lap getting a firm tanning only solidified this fact to Loki, and he sobbed more loudly at the truth in her statement. A cold chill ripped up his spine at the latter threat of using the hair brush if he'd actually tried to escape, which he had.

The slapping reached its crescendo of speed, the love goddess' hand a blur in the air as it pummeled Loki's arching backside. The redness there became a dark crimson in nature as each slap added to the previous ones, adding layers of stinging pain to the trickster's punishment. Aphrodite saw that Loki was straining hard to keep his hands forward and his legs down; Loki's body was rigid within her lap. She paused for a moment as if to stop, then seemed to change her mind and began slapping again, shifting Loki in her lap to better access the parts of his cheeks she had not reddened yet.

Loki veritably howled as the new angle he'd been adjusted to gave access to the much more sensitive areas of his ass where the cleft and thigh connected. As her hand peppered down, the sting became unbearable quickly, and Loki could hold his hands at bay no longer as he squealed, "No more! Please! I can withstand this torture no longer! Forgive me! I have tried my mightiest to not interfere, but you pain me so!" His words were choked and watery, and even this much, Loki could no longer withhold as he sobbed more openly embarrassed by his own weakness to not retain his dignity long enough for Aphrodite to deem he'd had enough.

Aphrodite cooed at Loki with sympathetic tones even as she quickly pinned one of his legs in both of hers and pulled his offending hand out of the way. "Do not fear, pet, I will hold your limbs so there is no chance of striking them on accident. I would not have you thinking me a brute, I do this for your own good." Once firmly placed where he could not kick either foot up to interfere or reach his hand directly behind himself, Loki felt the same steady mantra resume with stinging alacrity.

The brief pause did not bring Loki relief but rather made his rear end burn that much more as the reminder of what it was not to be struck repeatedly was driven through Loki with exquisite clarity. Now effectively subdued without any control, Loki was left to feel each swat in amplified pain that nothing he did or could do would give him a reprieve from Aphrodite's vindictive hand. He wailed pitifully with incoherent words now no longer caring who heard or what they thought of him. All Loki did care about was making his punishment end.

The love goddess observed that Loki had become a figurative puddle of weeping apology and mournful regret, and she slowed her pace somewhat. "I am under the impression that you are beginning to realize your place within my house. Am I correct in this assumption?" Her hand caught his tender under-cheeks just as Loki flinched into that same direction, causing an explosion of stinging pain that made Loki howl.

The high pitched screams that seemed to still find a way to emit their way clear of Loki's throat transformed into a croaking, "Yes! I... I know my place! Please have mercy!" His words broke into inconsolable sobs as Loki buried his face shamefully into one of the many strewn about fluffy pillows littering Aphrodite's bed.

Aphrodite gauged his honesty by gazing into his face, after lifting his chin from the pillows. Now that she had stopped spanking him they could lock eyes. "You have been honest with me this evening in everything you have said? I want no deception between us in the future, so that we may live a happy simple life, regardless of your reputation." Her face was sympathetic as she stroked her long fingers through Loki's dark hair soothingly.

Loki's face etched in worry for fear that his dishonesty would come back to haunt him most assuredly, and his voice quaked, "I wish to tell you more, but I can't do so in such a compromising position... would you let me up to convey what more I would say to thee? I promise I will tell you all you need know if it stave off further punishment!"

Aphrodite pinched his cheek. "Silly Loki, you have no choice but to tell me the truth; eventually you will learn this. Also, you can and will do so from the position of my knee..." Her expression darkened somewhat, "...in the case that you say something that might merit further punishment. Please dismiss from your mind all thoughts of bargain, you have no such leverage with me, you simply do as you are told when you are told or you are punished."

Loki shivered his lip pooched out in obvious distaste of the love goddess' statement, but he knew if he didn't tell her the truth... or at least the half truth he'd told Zeus, he was sure to face an even graver addition of punishment than he would face now if he just came clean, and so Loki whined, "I know you will be angry, but what I have told you thus far has not been the whole truth... I did not try to escape as I told you... but when I followed Artemis, she had lead me to a portal out of Olympus in Hermes Northwest tower... and, I will admit fully now that I wished to return to my true home. Please do not be angry with me my lady!"

Aphrodite's response was sudden and undeniably merciless, as the brush that had been sitting on the nightstand had appeared within her hand in a flash, and promptly began to tan the trickster's already tender rear. "How dare you tell me half-truths!" The love goddess screamed, losing the composure she had so briefly won back as the tears sprang back to haunt the corners of her eyes once more. "How dare you even think of leaving me! Why can't you just stay with me!" The brush came down brutally, a servant to Aphrodite's anger.

Loki screeched in terror and pain as his back arched like a whip to her ministrations. Her hand had been brutal, but this brush was pure torture! Loki bellowed out, "I'm sorry! Please! No! I was afraid! That is the reason I only told you a half-truth! Forgive me! I did not wish to upset you so!"

Loki's supplications did not seem to stay the goddess' wrath an iota; in fact it only seemed to spur her on, and her hand was a flurry of painful stinging swats. "If you were afraid of me properly, you would not have lied! Especially about that,... you... you..." Aphrodite was crying as she swatted the trickster, obviously highly distressed, "...you fool of an Asgardian! I will learn thee!"

What have I done! Loki's mind lamented as Aphrodite continued to blister his ass, and he continued to wail in an altogether undignified manner.

It took some time for the goddess to even slow her frightful pace of searing slaps, which had darkened Loki's already red ass to a frightening dark hue, with the stylized 'A' imprinted o'er his tanned hide. Once she was done venting her stress on Loki's backside, she continued to swat, but wiped at her eyes and spoke in mostly even tones. "I had hoped I would not need to break thee to train thee, but I was obviously off the mark. You are slow to learn, so I shall swat you until I am tired, then I will perhaps begin swatting you again once I have recovered."

Loki had screamed himself hoarse by the time Aphrodite saw fit to speak, and all he had the energy left to do was sob pitifully with hitched breaths while cringing with each impact of the brush. Loki's mind had fevered with the pain and absolute domination sobbing for the way he hurt, but more so, he cried for his loss of self. He was broken and now lay limp across the love goddess' lap blubbering out apology after watery apology in hopes that Aphrodite would cease her tirade on his well spanked bottom. This was worse than the first time she or Zeus had spanked him. Loki couldn't help but wonder if such a punishment could ever get worse than this, and if he would be foolish enough to find out first hand.

Almost as if in answer to Loki's private thoughts Aphrodite began to slap him rigorously in a frenzy of angry swats that left a wake of redness and swelling pain behind. The goddess cried out with each impassioned swing but was easily drowned out in the volume of Loki's own tormented screams. The burst of pain was over as quickly as it had started, and Aphrodite rested on the trickster as she panted, her spanking arm limp and tired across his back. "Do you... still... wish to... leave me?" she panted.

Loki wailed out incoherently body trembling in trepidation his ass seared to the point it throbbed heinously. Loki wished to yell out the answer that Aphrodite wished to hear, but was so far gone beyond words, all he could muster was a feebly croaked out, "Na...na... nay!" He wanted nothing more than to disappear into the folds of her sheets forevermore, to be transported far from her grasp or anything remotely Olympian, but that wasn't going to happen. The further implantation of this notion only caused Loki to weep louder burying his face fully into the pillow he'd near drenched in tears already.

The goddess of love must not have heard what it was she was looking for, for she took a deep breath as she straightened, then began once more to pound the brush into Loki's tender underside with renewed vigor.

Brutal swats applied to such a tender area had Loki jumping and writhing about fighting like a wild animal to get away once more. This did not last long as Loki collapsed in agonized defeat pleading for mercy between sobbed breaths. He had passed the point of no return a long time ago, and now only shook violently in her lap unable to think of anything outside of the unending mantra of Aphrodite's blistering brush.

Aphrodite's bottom lip pouched a bit and her brow furrowed worriedly as if she suddenly realized how much her actions hurt the trickster and she paused in her discipline, then laid the brush aside and began to caress Loki's hair as she had before. "There, it is all done and accounted for. No more punishment for this unless you should be so foolish as to think yourself better off away from me again." The goddess gingerly plucked Loki's pants up with the tips of her fingers and carefully pulled them back up so as to chafe Loki as little as possible. Once this was done, she gave him a fierce hug and barraged him with the usual familiar sweet words of what an adorable pet he was and how fine things were going to be for him and how well she would take care of him... if only he would be good.

Heedless to the love goddess' now gentleness, Loki could not contain his sorrowful wails, and it seemed the more he tried to stop the flow of tears, the more they wracked through him. He was lost in a sea of pain and humiliation that he didn't want to face, and as such, he kept his fists balled tightly to his weeping eyes to cover his shame. There were no words or thoughts but rather a torrent of emotion pouring out of him like a channel. He was glad Aphrodite had finally stopped as he'd begun to fear she'd spank him to death which was quite an exaggeration of how badly she had made him suffer, but to Loki it felt close enough.

Aphrodite rocked the crying Loki in her lap and began to sing a sweet tune as she rubbed his back pulling him up so that he lay curled upon her lap, his rear pointed out so that he would not have to lay upon it. She swayed with him there and for all appearances would hold and stroke him as long as needed to settle his bout of wracking humiliation. She dabbed at the tears that fell from his balled fists and pulled pillows up so he could rest his head upon them.

Long minutes passed like this, but Loki finally calmed enough to wipe at his face with his sleeve sniffling back tears now. A deep frown seeded on his features as a testament of how unhappy he was over his current state. He didn't move from where Aphrodite had placed him out of fear or complacency Loki wasn't sure, but as his nerves settled, that altogether wiped out exhaustion overwhelmed the trickster, and he sighed tiredly laying his head on Aphrodite's shoulder to stare off at nothing in particular as his thoughts faded into a sullen void.

Aphrodite wiped at his tears as she rocked him and continued to sing, and a smile could be seen on her face, as if this scenario greatly pleased her. After a time the goddess set Loki gently upon the bed and reached for the now familiar bottle upon the nightstand. "We must lotion you so your marked skin stays healthy and you heal better. Then off to sleep with you and I will see if I can convince father that you have already been punished in the morning."

When laid upon the bed, Loki subconsciously curled into a ball grabbing his pillow tightly wishing the love goddess would retire quickly and leave him to his own devices to mull over his many mistakes this night. Hearing Aphrodite proclaim to speak to her father on his behalf sprang a mild hope into Loki's chest, but that hope was smashed by the knowledge that his horrible spanking would become a court debate. Would Zeus want proof? How mortifying would that be? Loki cringed at the thought. He also cringed at Aphrodite's promise of making him submit to her lathering ointment on his sore bottom. It did help, Loki hated to admit, but the application was ever so humbling. It was just another reminder of the fact he was her toy to do with as she willed. The fact that the act was meant out of kindness was also vexing as it quelled an ounce of the hate Loki felt for Aphrodite as he craved her comfort especially after she'd taxed him so thoroughly.

The goddess' hands were gentle as she rolled Loki aside and lowered his pants to administer the ointment upon his fairly glowing red orbs. A look of compassion was upon her face and once she was done she curled up behind the whining trickster and wrapped an arm around him in a gesture that might have been a statement of confinement and possession or comfort. Perhaps both. Her breathing soon evened out to the steady rhythm of untroubled sleep and Loki was left with the soundless night and his own weariness.

The last thing Loki wanted was sleep, but he didn't have much choice as sleep wanted him. Oddly, he did not grow stiff in Aphrodite's embrace and instead sank into it with sleepy blinking eyes. His bottom still throbbed from his spanking, but the lotion left a cooling sensation that eased his mind to feel content with a deflated sigh as he let himself drift into slumber.


	21. Another Side of the Coin

Loki awoke to the smell of cooking food, a delicious assortment of pleasant odors wafted through the room from the kitchen that adjoined the dining room across the way. Aphrodite whirled into the room, already dressed for the day in a light, airy dress of baby blue. She seemed in a wonderful mood as she practically ran over to Loki's side and knelt to kiss him upon the forehead. "Rise and shine, my pet! How are you feeling this fine morning?"

Loki stared down at his hands and scowled, thinking on how his cheeks still felt most tender and ached unpleasantly when he moved. His expression was sullen and he did not offer a reply.

Aphrodite rubbed Loki's shoulder as she cooed condolences, "Poor thing, your bottom must still hurt. If you like you may stay in bed as long as you want today, and I will have the servants serve you breakfast here so that you may rest and recover your strength. I will go on and buy you a present from market to cheer you up!" The goddess practically leaped with excitement at that last prospect and hugged Loki joyfully before turning to traipse from the room.

Loki was indeed pleased by this development as he did not wish to be paraded about in chains again. Being served his meal in bed offered him some semblance of his previous life and was of small comfort. What little comfort he could get in any case. He found himself wondering how appalling the gift Aphrodite brought for him would be, and if he would be forced to wear it.

The servants brought food as Aphrodite had promised, a steaming plate of breakfast ham along with fruit and a large jug of juice. They even placed a clever small table on the bed that he could more easily use the utensils provided on the large meal. A tall wiry man with bright red hair watched as Loki ate and the trickster thought he might have detected a smile on the man's face when he wasn't being looked at directly.

The thought of what this servant was likely smiling about had Loki bristling hatefully, but he didn't plan on voicing his disgruntlement lest it prove without doubt his fears. Instead, Loki laid on his side propped up on a mound of pillows as he dug into the wonderful smelling food doing his best to ignore the servants that waited for him to finish his meal.

The food was in fact wonderful, but even the zest of which he dug into his meal, and the joy he found in it, he could not help but notice that servants were filtering in to the room as he ate. What seemed to be far too many servants who crowded along the walls in the corner of his vision, always looking busy and moving off when he glanced their way but stopping to stare from the corners when he could only see them in the peripheral. They seemed to smile when he wasn't looking, to lean toward one another and share quick whisperings about him that were far too faint to be heard. The wiry redhead stood at attention, waiting perhaps to take Loki's plates away when he was done.

Loki busied himself finishing his meal, and when he was done, the awaiting red head was quick to gather his plates. Noticing the rest of the servants still milled about, Loki started to become quite self conscious of their obvious attempts to speak about him in hushed tones, and so he waved them off, "I am finished and wish to rest. Leave me now!"

The servants departed, although slowly, as if each one had to busy themselves with a task that explained why they had been there in the first place before leaving. Loki could not be certain, but he might have heard low laughter from the adjoining room. The redhead returned, and Loki was almost positive that a smirk lay in his features as he took position beside the bed.

Loki's scowl darkened as he growled, "I no longer require your services, you may depart with the others for I wish to be alone."

The servant seemed to feign surprise, "But then who would tend thee if you should cry out for assistance?" The boy was young but not overbearing in his possible sarcasm, however Loki thought he did detect mischief in the young man's eyes.

"I shall not! I do not need your assistance!" Loki practically yelled before continuing in lower tones, "You are no longer needed! Now go!"

The servant shook his head, the unruly curls of his hair bouncing, "Nay, sir, I cannot. The mistress has commanded me to stay near and watch that you stay comfortably within her quarters." He did not smile with his mouth, but his eyes were mirthful. "Do not fear, you will hardly notice I am here, and I can tell you ahead of time what meals are scheduled for today, rub your feet, and lotion your bum."

Loki was about to shoo him off once more when the servant's statement fully sank in, and Loki let out a dumbfounded, "What!" With only a moment's pause the servant's words reflecting absolute mortification on Loki's slack jawed face, Loki regained his wits and raged, "You... you will do no such thing! If you must stay by wish of the princess, then it shall be on the other side of the door, so I may have my peace from the likes of you!"

The servant shook his head somberly, but that faint hint of smile never completely left his face. "I am deeply sorry, mi-lord, but I was told implicitly both to watch you and to see that you have your ointment applied properly." That air of mischief again as the wiry youth arched an eyebrow and craned his head as if looking for Loki's punished rear underneath the covers, "On that note, perhaps it would do well to check that your skin has not become dry?"

Loki gritted his teeth as the bile rose in his throat. How dare this impudent whelp address him in such a fashion! Loki could not refuse Aphrodite, but he was more than confident that he would be able to pummel this little punk if he tried him too far. Loki did not wish to anger the love goddess though in fear that to do so would incur her wrath. So, Loki stated as gently as his anger would allow, "That is far from necessary... I can care for my own needs outside of thee fetching mine lunch from the kitchens. As for now, I wish to sleep, so I would appreciate you taking thyself out of my sight until I call on thee."

The redheaded man tapped his chin in exaggerated thought, "Well, I would not wish to do anything that would make you feel like crying, lord; if you are not yet used to having your nakedness examined, I am certain that we could work out an arrangement where you check on thyself. As to disappearing from sight..." The young man glanced around the room, his vision sweeping across the various large dressers and coming to rest on a tall lampshade, which he stepped behind. The lamp covered only a portion of him, leaving him still obvious to view, "...is this better?" It might be a play of the light from the lamp, but the boy seemed to be half-smiling now.

Loki was appalled by the audacity of this man, and he balled his fists as his fury grew. Unable to tolerate the mocking gestures further, Loki erupted, "Your jesting is not lost on me boy! You know well you can hear me fine from the other side of yon door! Get thee hence for I will entertain thy prattle no longer!"

The boy replied cheerily from the other side of the lamp, "Hearing is fine my lord, but if thy cries were to stop I would not be the wiser as to your condition. Nay, I need to monitor thee; 'tis the lady's wishes. Do not worry, lord, like a sharp sting that fades with time, you shall soon forget I am here, and my prattle shall be forgotten." The wiry man had not moved from his position behind the lamp, and leaned against the wall there, as if settling in. His face betrayed no mirth, though there might be merriment in his tone of voice.

Loki unleashed a yelp of anger as he threw a pillow at the servant, who moved away gracefully, even returning to his place at the wall once it had missed him. The pillow did not miss the lamp too, however, and that object went crashing to the ground to shatter, it's porcelain base shattering into a myriad of pieces as oil spread along the floor. The wiry servant called out and several other servants came into the room to clean up the mess. The lean man addressed them; "Clean it as if it never happened and be quick, for lord Loki is angry and lashes out due to his pain."

Loki watched on in horror of what he'd done. Surely, Aphrodite would be enraged to find he'd broken one of her lamps! A small sweat broke across his brow as his ass throbbed in unison to his worried thoughts. Once the servants had finished and dispersed, Loki growled, "Why could you not just leave! See what you have made me do!"

The wiry redhead looked at him for a moment in genuine surprise then the hidden smirk returned as he bowed deeply. "Ah, I am so sorry, master Loki. I will be certain to let the mistress know the failing was mine in not allowing you to strike me!"

Loki erupted, "You! If you would have but left me to mine own devices over your considerable amount of taunting, I would not have felt need to lash out! This outburst is your fault for provoking me so!" Loki stated ferociously, but inwardly, he was quickly growing sick with nervousness that he may have just earned yet another spanking from the love goddess. Such thoughts were unbearable, and Loki could not help his frown turning into a pout as his worry continued to grow with each passing second.

The red-headed servant groveled, but the motion seemed perhaps insincere, maybe a little too exaggerated. "My lord, please forgive me! Everything I have said and done has been with the design of making thee more comfortable while relaying the lady's wishes. Please do not cry, my lord, to see your sobbing would break my lowly heart!" The young man had his head bowed but Loki could almost feel him smiling.

Practically seething with anger, Loki threw his sheets to the side to spring out of the bed standing quite rigid as he shouted pointing towards the door, "GET OUT!" Loki was in no mood to continue dealing with the sarcastic servant's mockery of him, and if the boy didn't leave, Loki decided he'd physically remove him from the room. The gods in Olympus may have strength over him, but he doubted the common rabble held any such powers.

The tall, thin servant bowed humbly again but did not move from his spot. His manner was decidedly apologetic, but his voice rang of amusement. "Nay, my lord, I cannot leave. Trust me when I say that it would do thee better to tolerate my loathsome self than the alternative..." There it was again; definitely a small smile that creased his features as he lifted his head again, but which disappeared by the time his eyes met Loki's.

Loki looked at him incredulously and spat out, "Alternative to what?"

The servant spread his hands out to his sides, as if he spoke of something he was loathe to do, but which his eyes suggested he would very much enjoy doing. "Our mistress has commanded that we are to ensure your cooperation with her edicts, and we would have to restrain you if we must, perhaps even discipline you according to the lady's specific instructions." Now he smiled openly, no longer bothering to hide his joy at that prospect.

Loki could not withhold his shock as he blanched screeching back, "What! You would dare insinuate that you have the right to restrain let alone discipline me!" Loki balled his fists in his growing rage his shoulders arching up as the hair on the back of his neck prickled.

Instead of an answer, two large men in simple clothes who each wore a tabard with Aphrodite's sigil upon it walked into the room and stopped to each side of the wiry servant, folding their arms across their broad powerful chests glaring down at Loki with contempt. The redhead clasped his hands together, his face still broad with a smile. "We have whatever right our mistress infers upon us. And we are zealous in trying to command as much attention from the goddess of love as you have somehow managed to glean despite your obvious lack of worth." The servant's voice took on a hard edge with this last statement.

Loki's eye's narrowed spitefully at all three of Aphrodite's servants and thinking better of starting a fight with the redhead now, Loki simply grumbled as he waved them off and climbed back into bed, "My worth could not possibly be measured by the likes of one such as you. Now then, I am in no mood to continue this obviously pointless discussion. I am weary yet, and I will return to my slumber and do my best to ignore your presence no matter how annoying it may be." As he said this, Loki had carefully climbed back into bed letting out his anger in a huff throwing the sheets and comforter up over him head and all to remove himself as fully as he could from this growing conflict. He didn't doubt those brutes at the youth's side could indeed restrain him most readily, and Loki blushed furiously at the thought of such humiliation. Better to avoid any such confrontation while he still had the option to.

Both of the men at the redheaded servant's shoulders looked disappointed, but the wiry man only continued to smile. "Indeed, how could I know of such things; I am only Renin, lowly servant boy to mistress Aphrodite, but yet higher in station that thou, Loki the slave." He turned to the two with him and looked to each in turn, "Hammond, Tyraal, please stay within calling distance in case the 'Lord Loki' refuses my kindnesses."

Both men seemed to take reassurance from Renin's smile and nodded, adding smiles of their own before turning to exit the room into the library beyond.

Loki cringed beneath the covers, Renin's tone speaking volumes of what his impending 'kindnesses' would be met with if Loki refused. Loki had to bite his tongue at the boy's comment on station knowing that it would only set on another cycle of berating words between the two, and now with his two goons, Loki had no real rebuttal to offer that wouldn't end badly for him. No, Loki decided then, it was best to just cover his ears and take this opportunity for rest away from the exhausting attentions of the love goddess.

Renin seemed content to leave him be and only stood by idly, watching the trickster out of the corner of his eye as the time whiled away. When Loki awoke the boy was gone, and Aphrodite was entering the room, placing objects she had gathered at market upon the bed in neat rows as she always did. It was a wonder that she had space within her quarters still seeing as she shopped every day, but she must manage in some way. She saw that Loki had opened his eyes and waved at him cheerfully, "Wakey, wakey, pet! I have wonderful new things from market to show you!"

Loki was not interested in the slightest to see what Aphrodite had brought for him, and on some level, Loki dreaded seeing the 'gifts' she would bring as it likely meant he would be humbled further by having to don the object. But in order to not anger the princess, Loki gingerly sat up still covered in shrouds of blankets to peruse what the goddess had to show him.

All of them were gifts for Loki; a flute, a hooded robe for the coldest of winters in emerald green, a gemstone that looked to be worth quite a fortune, and an assortment of dried fruits and candied raisins wrapped neatly in a basket. "All for you, pet. Let me know if there is anything that strikes your fancy in the future, and I will see if I can acquire it for you." The goddess smiled and kissed him upon the forehead. "You are so adorable all fluffed up in the blankets, little Loki."

Loki did his best not to sneer at the love goddesses degrading insinuation that he was cute. He was an Asgardian warrior...not a teddy bear! Loki ducked his head letting the frown he'd been harboring flourish as he stated as nicely as his demeanor would allow, "Thank you for the gifts... they are... very nice. I know not how to play a flute, so that gift may be a waste on me my lady."

When Loki looked back up he could observe tears coursing down the face that only a moment before had been smiling. Aphrodite seemed to be struggling mightily not to sob and let go of a squeak that might have been intended as words before she could choke out her desired statement. "Y-you do not like them, do you?"

Loki was confused by the flippant goddess' need to have him be overjoyed with her gifts. Feeling a rising danger if he did not respond in the correct fashion, Loki was quick to shake his head, "Nay! The gifts you bring are lovely princess! I do not mean to seem ungrateful... I am just sore and a bit worn from our ...discussion this morning."

Aphrodite wiped at her eyes and nodded, though her happiness seemed to have fallen away, her expression saddened. "I... I worry that you still wish to leave me. I am afraid nothing I do pleases thee." Tears still tracked down the goddess' face, and Loki could see that she was being frank with him, no veiled desire evident in her eyes.

Loki blinked stunned that someone would want him to stay so badly, and this caused him to wonder what he could possess that Aphrodite saw to be so appealing. He felt a compulsion to comfort her and reached his hand out to cup hers as he assured, "Your gifts please me my lady. I do admit that I can not comprehend why you wish to please me so, but I am appreciative nonetheless." He hoped his words would dry her tears as seeing her so distraught sent a discomforting niggling through him he could not explain.

The love goddess nodded again, and gave him a small smile that from such a beautiful face nonetheless lit the room, and Loki found himself smiling back. "You are the only person who ever did _not _want me on first sight, and I thought that if I could make you love me, it would be because of who I am, and not because I am 'The Beautiful Aphrodite'."

Loki studied her a long moment thinking over her words before responding, "You are the fairest in this land my lady, but I do not believe you need me to tell you this. If you wish me to love you, thou knows such an emotion can not be forced for you are the beacon of love."

Aphrodite looked at him longingly, "I am the _goddess_ of love, but I have no real control, only the ability to create desires, which I have not used on you. I saw in you a toy at first, true; you were something strange that had wandered into my bed without even knowing me, and I was intrigued by the oddity you represent. Then I was angered that my brother Hercules, who has never once taken anything from me, took you from my grasp. That only made me want to have you more. Then as I observed you I realized there is something about you that makes you perfect..."

"Perfect?" Loki queried disbelievingly, "You would think such of me?" Loki was unaccustomed to flattery in such fashion usually witness to Thor being called such, and it did bring him joy to think that a beautiful creature such as Aphrodite could utter the words perfect as a descriptor for him.

Aphrodite had been biting her lip, and continued haltingly, "...perfect as a companion to me, because people fail to see you." She looked down at the bed. "No one sees me either, I am an object of desire or I am ignored. No one wants to know Aphrodite, not really... not even father."

Loki immediately frowned at Aphrodite's reasoning of what perfect entailed to her, but as she went on, Loki could understand her pain as he'd felt a similar pain all his life living in Asgard as an outcast. "Why do you not simply leave this place then?" Loki asked, but he knew what her answer was before she could state it. It was the same reason he kept returning to Asgard after every banishment. He wanted to belong, he wanted kinship even though he told himself the only reason he would return was to conquer Asgard merely to wipe the smirks off his fellow Asgardians faces and have them all know who was their better in the end.

Aphrodite affirmed his suspicions, "I could not just leave... where would I go? If my own family does not understand me, then what chance have I of finding the fellowship I seek outside of Olympus?" The goddess appeared even more downcast as she said this.

Loki did not have an answer for her as much as he didn't have one for himself, and he simply sighed before stating more for himself than her, "Sometimes being alone is the best answer. If those that surround you do not suit to understand thee, perhaps they are not meant to." He then added as an afterthought, "As to where you could go, you have entrancing beauty, you would not be denied nor unaccepted where ever you would deem to travel."

Aphrodite shook her head vigorously, pouting. "You do not understand; I know I would be accepted, I just want for others to care what I _think_. I am alone even when I am with those women of the court who claim to be my friends. They secretly hate me and think me too dull to notice." She folded her arms across her chest. "I am thoroughly tired of being alone. _You_ will be my friend." The goddess' face was resolute in this edict.

Loki's eyes grew a little at the finality her statement offered. His mind twisted around to find an advantage through Aphrodite's words as he replied, "Well, in order to truly be your friend, you must see and treat me as your equal otherwise how would we have a comfortable rapport?"

Aphrodite glared at him a moment, but her demeanor seemed to falter. "Y-you think that would work?" She looked troubled, "...but father and the others won't let me keep you if they do not feel you are being kept in line..."

Loki scoffed, "By showing me due respect, you would be keeping me in line as I would be more apt to do my best to show that I am more than willing to follow your lead. Especially in their presence! Besides, you stated yourself that they do not understand you, what care you of what they think? As long as you can prove that I'm not leaving your side how can they doubt you?"

The goddess seemed to ponder his words, and chewed her bottom lip as she stared at him. Then she asked in a small voice, "...would I still be able to bathe and dress you?" Her eyes were pleading, round and large.

Loki's brow furrowed, and the immediate response that came to the forefront of his mind was _not if I can possibly avoid it!_But what Loki said was, "I'm not a child, so I am not in need of such care... but perhaps when the mood strikes... you may." Loki hoped this false promise would be enough to subdue this odd fascination the love goddess seemed to uphold to such activities.

Aphrodite clapped her hands together and beamed at him, leaping forward laughing to hug the trickster. "Oh, I am so glad we can be friends! I have so much I want to show you!" Her grip was like a steel vice, and she probably did not realize how much stronger she was, as her affection drove the air from Loki's lungs.

Loki gasped through strained speech, "Yes... friends... fantastic."

Aphrodite snatched his hand up and pulled him along after her as she raced from the room into the library, laughing. "Come, look!" She brought him to an array of tomes set against a far wall and pointed at the titles. "These are my favorite." She stared at him expectantly, as if hanging on his response.

Loki timidly approached the bookshelf to examine the titles. Surprise etched his features as he realized the books she claimed to be her favorites were not all unimaginative romance novels but books of culture and philosophy, adventure and poetry, there was even a book on war strategy which Loki plucked off the shelf to study further. It was of course written by a devote follower of Ares. He thumbed through the index to see what the chapters would discuss, and he found himself quite interested to learn more. He glanced back to Aphrodite hefting the book up as he asked, "Shall we read for a bit?"

Aphrodite sprang from the floor giddily, her dazzling smile wide as she hugged him, "Yes! I would love that!" She traipsed over to a nearby couch and patted the cushion beside her with her palm. "I must say, I am enjoying this very much."

Loki smiled his best smile, this was definitely more preferable treatment than what he'd been suffering, and he planned to do his best to keep the love goddess pleased in order to keep her responding to him in this manner. Following Aphrodite's lead, Loki gingerly sat beside her on the couch opening the book wider for her to see before turning to her and questioning, "What chapters strike your fancy?"

Aphrodite smiled and hugged him again, her straight perfect teeth displayed in a huge grin. "Let us start at the beginning, there is no rush, let us read until we no longer have desire to read further."

Loki grinned liking this idea as he did enjoy a good book, and as he read it aloud to her found he also enjoyed sharing the experience much to his surprise.

The love goddess and Loki read through the day, and once the book had been read, Aphrodite looked over at him expectantly, her hands folded in her lap. She seemed almost nervous, missing her usual air of ultimate confidence. She seemed almost shy, and certainly happy.

It was then that Loki saw the servants, waiting across the library in the deeper shadows cast by the large lamps. They all hated him, it was plain on their faces, and murderous rage filled the eyes of each he glanced upon.

Loki was lifted that his and Aphrodite's spent time was vexing the servants so, and he gave them a self satisfied smirk before turning back to Aphrodite and asking, "Well, I'm famished! Would you like to go out for dinner my dear? Perhaps we can catch a play as well if you would like!"

Aphrodite fairly squealed with joy and rushed into her bedroom to rummage through her clothing. "I shall get something nice to wear, there is a performance at the stadium every other day, it might still be on if we hurry!"

The faces of those watching Loki only darkened at his smile and words, and one of the large men who was there (Hammond, was it?), took a step forward as soon as Aphrodite's thin frame passed from the room, but Renin reached out and placed a hand on the other man's chest, giving him pause. The redhead looked equally mad but he turned coolly and left the library, and after a moment's hesitation, so did Hammond.

This fact only seemed to amuse Loki more as he put the book back on the shelf and commented loud enough for Aphrodite to hear, but what he said was more meant to niggle the angry servants, "Yes princess, do hurry! It matters not though if we miss the play as I'm sure no matter what we decide to do we will have so much fun doing it!" His grin widened as he said this staring into the dark recesses of the room where the other servants stood silently.

Aphrodite returned wearing a stunning dress that looked like it had been woven out of diamonds, and held up a suit of green material with a questioning look on her face, "I do look forward to it... would you like to wear this?"

Loki clasped his hands together in delightful appreciation, "That's an excellent choice to go with such a stunning dress milady!" Loki was having fun with this charade now hamming up his happiness for two-fold reasoning that he pleased Aphrodite and equally enraged her pesky wait staff.

If the love goddess seemed happy with him before, she was ecstatic now, as she cheered his approval and set the suit out for him to wear, then ran back to the room to fetch him a matching overcoat and shoes. Once he was dressed, the two of them traveled to the stadium, and finding that the show had already ended, simply went to dinner instead. While they ate in relative silence, Artemis appeared by her sister and pointed a finger at Loki, "Aphrodite, why is this man wandering about without his collar?" She smiled widely at Loki, "Has he been shown his place?"

Loki bit his lip and held in the immediate response that came to his lips, struggling hard to remain in Aphrodite's good graces by not doing anything that might get the love goddess in trouble for allowing him to speak freely.

Aphrodite stared at her sister coolly, "He has been well behaved and is being allowed his freedoms back as a show of my trust in his reform."

Artemis continued to smile humorlessly at Loki. "Reform? Has this creature tricked you so thoroughly? You never were the brightest, Aphrodite, did you forget he is still pending punishment for trying to escape you just last night?"

Loki did his best to focus on the benefits of remaining silent, determined to stick to the promise of prosperity under Aphrodite.

The love goddess set down her fork and glared at Artemis. "He has already been punished. Furthermore, he is no concern of yours."

Artemis sneered, "We have yet to see how much longer he is _your _concern, and he is yet to be punished by_ father, _who I am certain will be unhappy to learn that our prisoner is being treated with golden cup and silver spoon so soon after his treachery."

Artemis' words did cause an inescapable chill to roll up Loki's spine. Would Zeus interfere with his being kept by Aphrodite? This would not do! He'd just now gotten to the point where living with the love goddess could be bearable, and to be tossed to the winds of fate by an angered lightning lord didn't bode well for Loki. His frustration at the thought of this had him twisting his cloth napkin in his lap in an effort to contain both his rage at the huntress' very presence and the creeping fear of what _punishment _would be bestowed upon him in the near future.

Artemis seemed to notice Loki's distress and her smile was genuine. "Good day to you, then, _trickster." _The Huntress turned on her heel after one last derisive snort at Aphrodite and then left the restaurant, her only purpose there perhaps to nettle Loki.

The love goddess sat in silence, a worried look on her pretty features as she pushed food around her plate in thoughtful silence.

Loki frowned at the table his concern mostly focused on his pending future, but he wished to say something to Aphrodite to make her feel better as well as cut at Artemis, "Worry not what that one says my lady, she is just jealous of your civility as she has none. Perhaps if she also possessed your good looks, she would not be so jaded and petty."

Aphrodite gave him a smile and touched his hand upon the table. "Thank you, Loki. You are most kind. Let us leave this place and go back to the rooms."

Loki did his best to respond favorably to the love goddess' touch giving her hand a small squeeze for reassurance as he nodded, "Aye. I suppose our light heartened dinner has been sullied with bad intentions, and an escape back to the quiet of the castle may be in order." In truth, Loki did not wish to return to the castle yet as he'd been there all day, but his nerves were jostled by Artemis' lingering threat, and being out of sight of Zeus in such a scenario as this was likely wise he knew.


End file.
